Manipulations
by Archange Dechu
Summary: La sixième année de Drago, ou comment redorer le blason des Malefoy après l'arrestation de Lucius. J'ai changer le rating vu les jurons, même si à mon avis c pas du R (du moins pas encore), mais je prefere ne pas avoir de pbs
1. Prométhée

****

Prométhée

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit avec une grace toute calculée, même ici, à l'abri des regards, il ne pouvait laisser choir ce masque maniéré qui faisait de lui l'un des partis les plus courru de l'angleterre sorcière. Du moins cela ET la fortune cent fois rapporter de sa famille au sang si pur, et dont il tirait une telle fierté.

Malgré son calme apparent, le jeune homme bouillonait de rage, on aurait été tenter, en ignorant les récents évenement, de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ce jeune homme que le hasard avait doté d'une plastique digne d'appollon, d'un pouvoir magique plus que conséquent et d'une fortune à faire palir le plus riche des moldus, était aussi furieux. La réponse tenait en un mot, un nom, toujours le même, sa némésis. Aussi brun que lui était blond, aussi riche que lui, aussi célèbre et courru des deux sexes, aussi puissant, et même peut-être davantage, et surtout l'autre avait cet avantage d'être un héros ! Potter ! Encore et toujours Potter, depuis leur première rencontre il avait senti que ce garçon tiendrait une place importante dans sa vie, en bien ou en mal, le hasard et ce stupide rouquin, avait voulu que ce soit en mal.

Par Merlin ! Potter avait les même choses que lui et en plus trouvait le moyen d'être un héros, et un héros modeste en plus, un Gryffondor typique, si ca n'avait pas été aussi énnervant cela aurait été pathétique !

Merlin savait pourtant que tout autre que Potter aurait céder sous les épreuves du destin, mais non, trop têtu pour cela, le gryffondor, non seulement sortait vaincqueur de ses aventures, et encore plus admiré, mais en plus il en sortait debout quasiment pret à replonger imédiatement dans un autre péril mortel.

En cinq années Potter avait fait des choses impossibles pour le commun des sorciers. Quattre fois en cinq ans, pas moins, il avait réussi à sortir vivant d'une rencontre avec le Lord noir, non content de cela il avait également trouver le moyen de se faire poursuivre par un fou dangereux évadé d'Azkaban.

Le jeune homme retrouva le sourire à cette dernière pensée, au moins il avait cette maigre satisfaction de savoir que Potter avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père. Et ce n'était que justice ! Lui même avait perdu le sien par sa faute, le faisant arreter comme un vulgaire criminel, trainant son nom dans la boue. Ce nom qui avait survécu et avait été respecté pendant des siècles, était aujourd'hui synonime de magie noire et de félonie. Non pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais été avant, mais aujourd'hui on criait ce qu'on disait la veille avec crainte à savoir : Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort.

Et lui son fils devait subir les railleries des gens, et la disgrace qui l'accompagnait. Un mois avant, toutes les plus hautes demeures de l'angleterre sorcière leur était ouverte avec reconaissance, aujourd'hui on les aurait reçu à coup de pieds. Et tout cela à cause de Potter !

Perdu dans ses pensés, Drago n'entendit pas la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Ce fut uniquement quand un toussotement discret le sorti des ses pensés qu'il se redressa. Elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimer et la seule qu'il aimerait jamais : sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Comme toujours quand elle était en privé, elle manifestait ses émotions par différentes mimiques charmantes, Drago les connaissaient par coeur et savait parfaitement les interpréter. A cet instant elle le regardait avec fierté, pensant certainement à la beauté de son fils, mais bien vite cet air s'éffaca pour laisser place à une légère crainte, que craignait-elle ? C'était toute la question, mais sans doute la réponse ne tarderait-elle pas. D'une voix douce, empreinte d'un amour infini pour son enfant elle demanda :

« Je te dérange Drago ? »

Il lui fit ce sourire si particulier, qu'il ne destinait qu'a elle seule, totalement sincère et totalement béat d'admiration devant elle, il répondit :

« Bien sur que non maman. Je peut t"aider ? »

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses cotés pour lui caresser les cheveux, le sourire de l'adolescent se renforca, elle était la seule à qui il autorisait de telles familiarités, et la seule dont il apprécit ce geste qui l'aurait presque fait ronronner de plaisir.

Narcissa s'abandonna un instant à cette caresse, y puisant la force d'annoncer la nouvelle à son fils, puis dit :

« Ton oncle Prométhée est ici, selon le voeux de ton père il va nous aider à passer ce cap douloureux. »

Drago grimaca légèrement, il ne connaissait pas son oncle, et ne s'en plaignait pas, la seule chose qu'il savait de lui c'est qu'il avait désaprouver les idées du Lord et avait du fuir pour sauver sa vie. Mais alors que Lucius aurait du concevoir une grande haine pour son frère cadet, il avait continuer à lui écrire régulièrement et recevait toujours une réponse amicale. Cela avait toujours étonné Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père frayait avec ce traître, tout Malefoy qu'il soit. Curieux le jeune homme demanda :

« Pourquoi n"avons nous pas chercher de l"aide auprès de ta famille maman ? »

Narcissa sourit tendrement à l'inocence de son fils :

« Prométhée répondra à ta question, mais sache que c"est bien le voeux de ton père qu"il soit ici, et il entend que tu lui obéisse comme à lui-même. Ton oncle n"a peut-être pas les idées de ton père, mais il reste un Malefoy et ton aîné, tu lui doit respect et obéissance mon chéri. Tu comprends ? »

Drago eut une moue incertaine puis répondit :

« Je n"en suis pas sur, mais puisque c"est le souhait de père je tacherait de lui obéir. »

Narcissa le serra dans ses bras, comme en récompense de ses sages paroles puis dit :

« Il t"attends dans le bureau de ton père, ne le fait pas attendre ! »

Le jeune homme acquiessa et après c'être lever et avoir remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, rejoignit le bureau de son père. Drago ignorait si son oncle avait choisi cet endroit par comodité ou pour l'impréssioné, cette pièce avait été le théatre de nombreuses remontrances de son père. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer seul, l'enfant puis l'adolescent avait accordé un caractère inquiètant à cette pièce. Quand il s'y rendait cela signifiait qu'il avait des ennuis !

Pariant sur le fait que son père avait du reprendre les méthodes de son grand-père, et que donc son oncle avait lui aussi dut accorder le même caractère au bureau, il conclu que l'homme avait choisi cet endroit pour l'intimider.

Se raclant la gorge pour assurer sa voix, il frappa au lourd battant de bois d'ébene, superbe dans son absence de fioritues. Une voix, qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait qualifiée de chaleureuse, l'invita à entrer. Drago baissa la poignée poussa doucement la porte, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait découvrir, malgré cela il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. L'homme assis au bureau, le bureau de son père ! était vêtu comme un moldu !

Ce simple fait empecha un instant l'adolescent de réagir, comment un Malefoy pouvait-il déshonorer à ce point son rang ? L'homme sourit à sa réaction et attendit patiement que son neveu reprenne ses esprits. Drago seccoua légèrement la tête, et entreprit malgré l'apparence de l'homme de suivre les conseils de sa mère. Il ferma la porte et après c'être avancer de quelques pas salua :

« Mon oncle, c"est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! »

La réponse ne fut pas aussi gracieuse que celle que Drago attendait :

« J"aimerais en dire autant mon cher neveu, malheureusement ce n"est pas le cas ! »

Drago resta bouche-bée devant cette sentence impolie et faillit répliquer vertement, mais son oncle le devanca :

« Comprends moi bien mon garçon - Drago se hérissa légèrement sous le sobriquet mais garda sa bouche fermée - Si j"ai du revenir ici c"est à cause de la déchéance de ton père. Sans cela je ne serrais pas revenu, et je ne peut donc pas dire que je suis ravi d"être là et donc de te rencontrer. Quoique je convienne que je suis malgré cela assez heureux de te connaitre. Ceci étant dit, assied toi, nous avons à parler. »

Drago avait profiter du petit discours pour éxaminer furtivement son parent, inutile de nier qu'il était un Malefoy. Blond presque blanc, la peau diaphane, les yeux gris, il semblait être une image de ce que lui-même serrait dans quelques années. Le nombre des dites années étant difficiles à déterminer, selon ses expressions Prométhée semblait avoir quelques fois 20 ans, et quelques fois 50.

L'adolescent prit place et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous mon oncle ? »

Prométhée seccoua la tête :

« Pas pour moi mon enfant, pas pour moi, mais pour la famille. Et tu peut, et doit faire cent choses pour t"assurer que jamais notre lignée ne tombera. Toute ces choses tiennent en une : tu doit te rallier ouvertement à Dumbledore ! »

La surprise de l'adolescent n'eut pas de bornes :

« QUOI ? VOUS ETES DINGUE ? »

Toute trace de chaleur disparue du visage de son oncle, et d'un ton sans réplique il dit :

« Je te conseille de modérer tes paroles petit garçon ! Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais selon ses voeux je suis ton tuteur et j"ai tout pouvoir sur toi ! Ne me force pas à te le prouver. - Drago se recroquevilla légèrement sur son siège - Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis absolument pas dingue, comme tu dit. Je ne fais que suivre les règles de notre famille. Si tu avait deux sous d"intelligence tu aurais compris pourquoi je t"ai dit cela. »

Le regard de Drago s'enflamma :

« Vous voulez-faire de moi un espion ! »

Très sur de lui l'adolescent se détendit, bien mal lui en prit car la réponse de son oncle le prit au dépourvu :

« Imbécile ! J"avais espérer que dans tout ce que m"avait dit Lucius sur toi, il y en avait au moins une partie de vrai, mais apparemment pas. Je ne te demande pas de faire semblant, bien au contraire, tu devra embrasser la cause de la lumière de toute ton âme et mettre ta vie en danger pour la servir. »

Rendut furieux par l'épithète de son oncle, Drago laissa la réponse couler de ses lèvres sans chercher à la retenir :

« Traître ! »

Si la réponse avait fusée, la claque qui suivit fut encore plus rapide. Choqué, la joue douloureuse, Drago garda le silence, attendant que la colère de son oncle s'appaise ou prenne totalement possession de lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, ce fut la première possibilité. Levant les yeux au ciel, Prométhée se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour s'accroupir devant son neveu et lui caresser délicatement la joue en murmurant quelque sortilège de soin. La douleur disparue, mais la marque resta, rappel de ce que l'insolence coutait. Prométhée se rassis et dit :

« A qui serrais-je un traître Drago ? A Voldemort ? mais je n"ai jamais été à son service, et je ne peut donc être un traître. »

Echaudé par sa sanction, Drago se garda de répondre, mais son oncle le lui ordonna, à voix basse l'adolescent s'executa :

« A la famille, vous trahisser les principes de notre famille. »

La réaction de l'homme le surprit, au lieu d'une deuxième claque, il ne recut qu'un grand éclat de rire :

« A la famille vraiment ? Mais que sait tu de notre famille Drago ? Tu as crut que ton père suivait les préceptes de la famille ? D"une certaine façon oui il les suivait. Mais je vais t"apprendre une chose petit garçon ! Notre devise n"est pas « toujours pur » comme tu semble le penser, mais « toujours puissant ». Nous sommes des maîtres pas des laquais, dans certaines circonstance nous faisons des exceptions, comme ton père l"a fait en ce mettant au service de Voldemort, mais sinon notre but est la puissance, nous sommes des maitres et un jour ou l"autre notre famille dirigera le monde. »

Drago resta silencieux, emmagasinant et décortiquant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il osa ensuite une question :

« Pourquoi alors devrais-je renier les choix de mon père ? »

Prométhée seccoua la tête d'un air desespérer :

« C"est pourtant simple petit garçon. Si Voldemort gagne et que tu es à ses coter, tout ira pour le mieux, mais s"il perd ? Notre famille tombera. Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Et en effet, Drago comprit, mais il demanda confirmation :

« Vous voulez dire, qu"il faut que je soit dans le camp opposé, ainsi que ce soit l"un ou l"autre qui gagne, nous serons toujours du coté des vaincqueurs. »

Prométhée hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Exactement mon garçon. »

Drago eut quelques doutes en ce qui concernais l'execution d'un tel plan :

« Mais le vieux fou ne va pas être dupe, il a beau être vieux il est loin d"être sénile, et il lit dans l"âme mieux que beaucoup. Et puis je vais devenir une cible privilégier pour les mangemorts et le Lord, sans compter les autres élèves de Serpentards. »

Le sourire réaparu sur le visage de son oncle :

« Toutes ses questions sont frappées au coin du bon sens Drago, preuve que tu n"es pas aussi stupide que ce que tu me l"avais montrer jusque là. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore nous allons avoir besoin d"aide, et nous connaissons tout les deux la personne parfaite pour cela. Pour ce qui est des mangemorts, c"est inévitable et pour les Serpentards, tu va devoir changer de maison, de préférence pour aller dans la seule qui ne les craigne pas. »

L'adolescent cru rêver :

« Vous voulez que j"aille à Gryffondor ? »

Prométhée hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Exactement, tu te mettra sous la protection de Potter, et de par là même tu serras sous celle de Dumbledore. »

Drago était horrifié :

« Mon oncle je vous en conjure trouver autre chose, Potter et moi sommes ennemis depuis notre premiere année, il n"acceptera jamais. »

L'homme continua à sourire :

« Tu oublie un détail Drago, il est à Gryffondor, et comme Dumbledore lui affirmera que tu es de leur coté, il acceptera. »

Drago n'était pas convaincu, Potter était peut-être un Gryffondor et donc relativement stupide, mais il avait un coté sombre tout à fait digne de Serpentard, bien que cela le degoutte de le reconnaitre. Mais il s'agissait d'impressions, et non de fait, il ne pouvait donc pas réellement objecter. Interprétant son silence comme ce qu'il était, à savoir le signe d'une indécision, Prométhée continua :

« Mais au-delà de ca, il ya un autre moyen, mais pour qu"il soit exploitable j"ai besoinde quelques renseignement personels, sur toi et sur lui. - Drago lui fit signe de continuer - Etes vous tout les deux vierges ? »

Drago ecarquilla les yeux, le rapport lui semblait obscure, mais sachant que son oncle ne ce contenterais pas d'une réponse timorée il répondit franchement :

« A ma connaissance lui oui, moi non. »

Prométhée sembla satisfait et demanda :

« Et en toute franchise es tu doué dans un lit ? »

Toujours étoné du ton de la conversation, le jeune homme répondit néanmoins :

« Sans vouloir me vanter oui.

Parfait ! Dernière question, la plus importante, es tu attirer par les garçons, ne serrais-ce qu'un peu ? » 

Drago comprit :

« Vous voulez que je le mette dans mon lit, pour ainsi lui assurer que je suis bien de son coté, je dois jouer à l"amoureux transi pour le rassurer, c"est ca ? »

Prométhée acuiessa :

« C"est tout à fait ca. Cela te pose problème ? »

Drago seccoua la tête :

« Même si ca me degoutte de le dire, il est loin d"être laid, je prendrais sur moi. »

Il avait fini sur un ton amusé, ce qui fit rire son oncle :

« Parfait Drago, mais n"oublie pas, pas de séduction à la hussarde, tu devra lui faire croire qu"il est l"homme de ta vie, que grace à l"absence de ton père tu peut enfin le montrer, d"autant plus si tu es chez les Gryffondors. »

L'adolescent acquiessa :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour cela mon oncle, je ne doute pas d"y arriver, à moins évidemment qu"il ne soit pas attirer par les hommes. »

Prométhée haussa les épaules :

« Ce point n'est pas un problème, nous avons un atout qui nous permetra de passer au-delà de ce détail.

Et quel est cet atout mon oncle ? » 

Nonchalament, son oncle laissa tomber la réponse :

« Séverus ! Il nous serras très utile pour plusieurs points, entre autre l"interogatoire que ne manqueras pas de te faire subir le vieil homme. Séverus manifestera toute sa méfiance pour te faire interroger sous véritasserum, et le tour serras jouer. Ensuite, si Potter nous fait des difficultés, une petite potion d"attirance, dont tu auras prit la complémentaire, et tout iras pour le mieux. »

Drago leva un sourcil interogateur :

« Mais si je suis interoger sous veritasserum, il va savoir que je ne fait cela que pour notre famille. »

Prométhée sourit :

« S"il n"existait une potion qui contre le véritasserum, c"est exact, mais le génie de Severus à créer une telle potion, que tu prendras avant ton interogatoire. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête :

« Ainsi il serra convaincu de ma bonne foie, mais pour ce qui est du changement de maison, je vois mal comment obligé ce vieu nid à poussière à me placer chez les Gryffondors ? »

L'homme afficha un air pensif :

« Je reconnais que cela peut poser un problème, mais si ma théorie est juste il y a un moyen.

Quel est ce moyen mon oncle ?

L'impérium ! Grace à cela ta tête serra remplie d'idées absurdes sur le courage et l'amour de la lumière. »

Drago acquiessa, cela pouvait marcher, ce n'était pas certain, mais ca pouvait marcher. Laissant les détails à son oncle il demanda :

« Tout est donc résolu mon oncle ? »

Prométhée seccoua la tête :

« Oh non, loin de là, nous n"avons parlez que de Poudlard, il nous faut maintenant parler de la société. Tu va devoir renier ton père pour que nous nous en sortions. La première chose à faire, ce sont des donations, mais anonyme. Nous allons devoir perdre beaucoup d"argent pour regagner le prestie perdu. »

Le jeune homme fronca les sourcils :

« Mais si ces dons sont anonymes, cela ne nous servira pas. »

Prométhée leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu n"as aucune subtilité mon enfant, à défaut d"être immédiatement désigné comme les donnateurs, ce que le dernier des imbéciles prendrait, à raison, pour un rachat pur et simple de notre prestige, nous allons faire courir le bruit que tu es responsable de ces dons. La rumeur enflera rapidement, et tôt ou tard on viendra te demander confirmation, tu devra alors jouer un rôle. Tu serras un jeune homme horrifié par les actions de ton père, qui ne suivait son exemple qu"à défaut d"en avoir un autre, un jeune homme si honteux de la manière dont son père avait pu acquérir cet argent que tu as préféré le donner pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Toute la presse te porteras en triomphe, ensuite nous pourrons faire d"autre dons en nous déclarant donnateurs. Tu comprends ? »

Drago hocha la tête :

« Oui mon oncle, et je salue votre esprit. Si je puis me permettre je vous soumettrais une idée.

Parle !

Et bien, la population sorcière est très remontée contre Fudge, peut-être pourrais-je glisser quelques allusions sur son aveuglement que ce soit à propos de père ou du retour de Voldemort. Et nous nous assurerons de soutenir un candidat tout dévoué à Dumbledore. »

Prométhée hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« L"idée ne me parait pas mauvaise, bien entendu il faudrait la peauffiner, mais le principe est bon…………….. Je crois savoir que tu a été sous les ordres de Dolorès pendant l"année ? - Drago acquiessa - A t-elle fait quelque chose de réellement odieux contre Dumbledore ou Potter ? »

Drago sourit, il en avait des tonnes à raconter sur Ombrage :

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose comme usé d"une plume enchanté pour écrire avec le sang de Potter ? quelque chose comme le priver de Quidditch, lui qui est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ? ou bien encore comme le fait d"user d"un endoloris sur le survivant ? »

Drago vit avec plaisir son oncle sourire radieusement sous ses révélations, positivement ravi il dit :

« Parfait, Drago, ca n"aurait pas put être mieux, la plume pour les parents d"élèves, le quidditch pour les fans de sport et l"endoloris pour tout le monde. Fudge ne s"en sortira pas. Nous allons frapper un grand coup, nous allons convoqué quelque journaliste, leur promettant des nouvelles sensationelles sur les serviteurs du ministre, et tu répondra à leur questions, sous véritasserum, rien que cela ferra grand bruit. »

Drago grimaca :

« Mais mon oncle, comment expliquerais-je ma non-intervention ? »

Prométhée chassa le fait d'une main, comme n'ayant pas d'importance :

« Tu te diras avoir été sous l"influence néfaste de ton père.

Mais cela ne va-t-il pas désservir notre famille ?

Pas beaucoup, on accableras Lucius, mais on saluras ton courage. Tout le monde sait qu'il est très difficile à un Malefoy de dire du mal de sa famille, et d'être humble, reconnaitre que tu n'a pas été suffisament fin pour voir à travers le masque de ton père, te rendra populaire. Les gens douterons encore, mais ils commencerons à ce dire que finallement le fils Malefoy n'est pas réellement responsable des crimes de son père. »

Le jeune homme acquiessa, son oncle pensait à tout, il n'avait plus de toute sur la sagesse dont son père avait fait preuve en demandant à son frère de revenir pour veiller sur sa famille. Considérant l'entretien clos, Prométhée se leva et ordonna aux elfes de servir le dîner, chose qui fut rapidement executé.

Les deux hommes furent rejoint par Narcissa qui palit en voyant la marque rouge sur la joue de son fils, mais ce dernier la rassura :

« Ne t"en fait pas maman, j"ai été insolent et je l"ai payer, je ne ferrais pas la même erreur deux fois. »

Elle sourit à son fils, et vit avec reconaissance son beau-frère tapoter le dos de son fils en disant :

« Tu es un bien meilleur garçon que tu ne veut le montrer Drago. »

Le dîner fut donc assez joyeux, malgré le fait que Narcissa ignorais tout des plans de Prométhée, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que son fils y jouerait le premier rôle.


	2. Premières manoeuvres

****

Premières manoeuvres

Prométhée ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à mettre ses idées en pratiques, dès le lendemain il se rendit à Gringots, en compagnie de son neveu.

Bien qu'étant en disgrace, ils furent cordialement reçus, enfin aussi cordialement que possible pour des gobelins, par le sous-directeur qui avait à charge la gérance des affaires de la famille : Florin Gripsec.

Le gobelin les fit entrer dans son bureau, et après les civilités d'usage, s'encquerra de la raison de leur présence. Ce fut Prométhée qui répondit :

« Avant tout j"aimerais connaitre la position présice de tout les coffres de la famille dans la branche anglaise de votre banque. »

Florin acquiessa et fit apparaitre une feuille de parchemin qui affichait, coffre par coffre le montant de la fortune des Malefoy en Angleterre. Un rapide calcul mental lui fit écrire le total en bas de la page et il l'a tendit à Prométhée. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif :

« Et bien, Lucius n"a pas perdu son temps, regarde ca Drago. »

Il tendit la feuille à son neveu qui sursauta devant le total, il n'avait jamais imaginé être aussi riche, Potter n'avait qu'a aller se rhabiller sur ce point. Il se reprit mentalement, autant prendre l'habitude de ne pas penser ce genre de choses, au cas ou sa langue le trahisse. Florin jugea opportun d'ajouter un complément d'information:

« Vous êtes la deuxième plus grande fortune de ce pays. »

Prométhée sembla intrigué, Drago partageait sa curiosité mais il avait toujours méprisé les gobelins et leur parlait le moins possible. Heureusement pour lui son oncle posa la question:

« Et qui est le premier? A moins que ce ne soit confidentiel. »

Le gobelin seccoua la tête:

« Oh non, ce n"est pas une information classée secrete, le propriétaire de la première fortune de l"angleterre est Mr Harry Potter. »

Drago fit une grimace que son oncle apperçu, ce qui lui valu immédiatement un regard réprobateur, le jeune homme prit une mine contrite pour satisfaire son oncle qui se detourna de lui pour continuer à interoger le gobelin:

« Comment ce fait-il qu"il soit si riche? »

Florin haussa les épaules:

« A la vérité il vient d"hériter de toute la fortune des Black, c"est cela ajouter la fortune des Potter qui lui a permis de devenir la personne la plus riche de ce pays. »

Prométhée hocha la tête et revint aux affaires pour lesquelles ils étaient venus, selon le calcul de Florin, la famille disposait de plus de 300 millions de gallions, Prométhée était d'ailleurs curieux de savoir comment Lucius avait pu amasser autant d'argent. A son départ d'Angleterre, la fortune anglaise de la famille titrait à « seulement » 100 millions, en vingt ans Lucius avait amasser 200 millions ce qui était plus qu'impressionant. Cela le soulageais d'un grand poids, conaissant les habitudes couteuses de son frère, il avait craint de devoir sacrifier l'intégralité de la fortune anglaise pour redorer leur blason et de part la même puiser dans la fortune francaise pour assurer une existence confortable à sa belle-soeur et son neveu.

On aurait pu s'étonner d'une telle séparation, entre les branches anglaises et francaises, mais la famille était originaires de France et y avait garder de nombreux biens. Quand la mère de Lucius et Prométhée c'était révélé être enceinte d'un second fils, leur père, qui ne voulait pas de querelles d'héritage, avait ainsi diviser en deux parts, anglaises et francaise, les biens de la famille. Quand il avait eu l'âge suffisant pour comprendre, Prométhée avait saluer la sagesse de son père, certe il avait hériter de moins, mais dans d'autre famille sorcière les fils cadets n'héritaient de rien, il s'en était donc trouver très satisfait. Le seul avantage qu'il avait sur son frère, était son titre, en effet le propriétaire des terres francaise pouvait se prévaloir du titre de Duc de Nevers. C'était un titre auquel il tenait beaucoup, par passion pour le fameux Philippe de Nevers auquel l'auteur Paul Féval avait adjoint le si fidèle Chevalier de Lagardère, plus connu sous le nom du bossu. Il c'était d'ailleur fait un devoir d'égaler son prestigieux modèle en ce qui concernait la maitrise de l'escrime.

Prométhée décida donc, avec l'accord de son neveu, de faire trois dons d'un millions chacun, une poussière pour eux, mais une fortune pour beaucoup. Le premier dons irait à Ste Mangouste pour améliorer l'hopital et les soins, le second au departement de la justice pour former de nouveaux aurors et mieux les équipés, et enfin le troisième irait à Poudlard qui en avait bien besoin pour remettre à neuf certaines partie du chateau. Prométhée expliqua alors qu'il exigeait la plus grande discretion en ce qui concernait le donnateur, son neveu refusant de preter le flan aux calomnies selon lesquelles il racheterait par ses dons la renomé des Malefoy. Florin comprit tout à fait ce point de vue et assura que la banque tairait l'iddentité du donnateur. C'est pleinement satisfaits, que Drago et son oncle quittèrent la banque, Prométhée proposa à son neveu de prendre une glace chez fortaromes, arguant qu'il ne le conaissait pas et que ce serrait l'occasion de combler en partie cette lacune. Drago accepta avec plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il adorait les glaces, ils prirent donc place à la terrasse et degustèrent deux énormes sundaes tout en parlant de choses et d'autre, enfin c'était surtout Drago qui parlait, racontant à son oncle sa vie à Poudlard.

Ils venaient à peine de poser leurs cuillères qu'un grand crac, signe de plsieurs transplanage simultanés, retentit. Prométhée fut immédiatement debout, la baguette dans la main droite et une épée, sortie de nul part, dans la main gauche. Il balaya rapidement la rue du regard et repera enfin une vingtaine de mangemorts, qui étaient encore assez loin, il se pencha vers Drago et demanda :

« Tu es bon en duel ? »

Drago hocha la tête et Prométhée continua :

« Alors voila notre chance mon garçon, deux Malefoy vont s"opposer aux mangemorts. »

Craignant pour sa vie, bien qu'en ayant parfaitement comprit l'idée de son oncle, Drago se leva en tremblant légèrement. Prométhée passa un bras autour des épaules de son neveu pour le rassurer et dit :

« Ne t"en fait pas mon garçon, tu resteras à mes cotés, je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger. »

Instinctivement, l'adolescent se serra contre lui comme on le fait pour un père, l'homme sourit et après lui avoir rendu son étreinte le mena jusqu'au lieu du combat.

Les aurors n'étant pas encore arriver, tous les civiles fuyaient ne pensant même pas à se défendre. A cette vue Drago sentit le courage envahir son corps et son esprit, si les gens n'étaient pas cappable de se défendre, il fallait le faire pour eux.

Les mangemorts les avaient vus, mais la physionomie des Malefoy étant bien connue, ils ne les attaquèrent pas, après tout Lucius était des leurs et le Lord avait de grand projet pour son héritier, bien mal leur en prit. Prométhée se fit un plaisir de lancer des sortilège de feu, brulant gravment plusieurs mangemorts, tandis que Drago se contentait de stupéfix et de faire apparaitre quelques serpents qui ne manqueraient pas de mordre les magemorts. Cette fois-ci il était certain que les serpents lui obéirai puisqu'il n'existait que deux fourchelangues dans le pays, le Lord et Potter.

Bien que surpris, les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à répliquer à coup d'impardonnables. Drago fut par deux fois pousser par son oncle de la trajectoire d'un avada kedavra, qui tout en assurant la protection de son neveu et en évitant les sorts dirigés contre lui, continuait à carboniser les mangemorts. Drago stoppa un instant ses attaques pour évaluer la situation, de la vingtaine de mangemorts, il n'en restait qu'une douzaine, dont plusieurs gravement bruler. Balayant la bataille du regard il vit à quelques metres un mangemorts affronter une jeune fille qui même s'il en se défendait avec fougue, ne faisait pas le poids. Le mangemort lanca un doloris qui frappa de plein fouet l'adolescente, et après quelques secondes cessa pour lancer le sortilège de mort. Drago c'était rapproché du mangemort, et, alors que ce dernier allait achever sa proie, le stupéfixa. La victime, qui pa défi avait garder les yeux ouverts, poussa un cri d'étonement :

« Malefoy ? »

Drago la dévisagea un instant et seccoua la tête :

« Tu devrais faire plus attention Granger, je ne serrais pas toujours derrière pour te sauver. »

Il avait pris garde de ne pas user d'un ton agressif, sans attendre de réponse il s'accroupi à ses cotés, après lui avoir rendu sa baguette et demanda :

« Tu peut marcher ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, la Gryffondor seccoua la tête, soupirant légèrement, Drago passa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de la jeune femme, en la ramena bien vite aux cotés de son oncle. Ce qui s'avera inutile puisque les aurors venaient d'arriver, et les mangemorts, du moins ceux en état, de fuir.

Les medicomages ne tardèrent pas et Drago leur confia son fardeau avec plaisir, il allait s'éloigné quand Herimone l'attrapa par la manche et le forca à se retourner. Chassant l'air hautain et dédaigneux qu'il avait afficher à ce contact inoportun il se retourna et demanda :

« Oui Granger ? »

La Gryffondor rougie légèrement et dit :

« Merci Malefoy, je te dois la vie. »

Il haussa les épaules et lacha :

« Tu me dois rien Granger, j"ai encore beaucoup de vie à sauver pour réparer les conneries de mon père. »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il la quitta, jubilant intérieurement, cette attaque était tomber à pic, et la présence de Granger était un bonus non négligeable. Elle aurait tôt fait d'avertir Potter et Weasley, et sans doute Dumbledore et les autres combatants de la lumière. Il s'approcha de son oncle qui était en pleine discussion avec un homme vetu d'une cape en haillons, que Drago ne tarda pas à iddentifier comme Maugrey fol-oeil, grimaçant au souvenir de la fouine bondissante, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait transformer, il se placa aux cotés de son oncle. En l'entendant, Prométhée se retourna, et l'ayant identifier l'entourra de ses bras pour une longue et puissante étreinte, il finit par le laisser respirer et dit :

« Tu m"as fait peur sale gosse, ne me refait pas un coup comme ca. »

Drago se justifia en désignant Granger ce à quoi son oncle répondit :

« Je t"ai vu, c"est d"ailleurs pour ca que je ne t"ai pas mit une giffle tout de suite, tu as bien agit mais il n"empeche que tu m"as fait peur. »

L'adolescent s'excusa, et voulu explorer les lieux, mais son oncle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le serra contre son flan, signalant ainsi qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir. Prométhée reprit donc sa discussion avec Maugrey, s'assurant que Drago n'aurait pas de problème pour avoir utiliser la magie avant d'avoir reçu ses résultats de BUSE, l'ex-auror le rassura et ils purent enfin quitter les lieux.

Ils venaient de passer les portes du manoir quand Narcissa, presque hystérique, se précipita sur son fils pour l'étreinte en sanglotant. Drago se laissa faire un moment, puis la rassura de son mieux. Il était étonné que sa mère soit déjà au courant de l'attaque, du moins c'était ce qu'il concluait de se débordément affectif si peu dans sa nature. Prométhée sembla se poser les mêmes questions, et quand Narcissa conssentit à lacher son fils, il demanda:

"Comment sait tu ?"

D'une voix encore mal assurée elle répondit:

"J'ai eu la visite de ma soeur, elle voulait me dire de ne pas aller sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. - Elle sembla totalement reprendre ses esprits - TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT DE NE PAS L'AVOIR RAMENER TOUT DE SUITE, A QUOI PENSAIS TU ?"

Prométhée sembla davantage amusé qu'autre chose par les reproches de sa belle-soeur et répondit:

"Ma chère Narcissa, je ne fait rien d'autre que ce qu'aurais fait Lucius, les évenements d'aujourd'hui vont nous servir, et Drago n'a rien c'est le plus important."

Narcissa se résgina de toute façon elle avait été éduqué dans l'optique de toujours obéir aux hommes, et de ce fait n'avait pas à faire de repproche à son beau-frère.

Prométhée envoya son neveu se reposer avant le déjeuner, puis se rendit dans ce qu'on pouvait désormais appeller SON bureau. Un sortilège pour sceller la porte, un de silence et enfin une barrière anti-transplanage renforcée, et il put contacter son accolyte. Le maitre des potions de Poudlard apparu dans la cheminée, et sauta quasiment sur son hote pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras:

"Comment va tu petit frère?"

Prométhée sourit à l'exubérance de son invité, qui cadrait si peu avec le masque qu'il affichait d'habitude et répondit:

"Très bien Sev', et toi?"

Severus leva les yeux aux ciel en haussant les épaules:

"Je savoure l'absence de cette bande d'hormones sur pattes à laquelle je suis censé apprendre les potions."

Prométhée rit puis l'invita à s'asseoir:

"Bon Sev', je ne vais pas y aller par quattre chemins, j'ai de ta potion contre le veritasserum!

- Rien que ca ??? Rassure moi, il n'y a pas inscrit sur mon front quelque chose comme "pigeon"?"

Prométhée sourit sans cacher une certaine impatience et décida de s'expliquer, sachant pertinement qu'il n'obtiendrais aucune aide du maitre des potions sans cela. Il du débattre un bon moment avec son ami pour le convaincre, qui fort heureusement finit par céder. Il conssentit donc à jouer le role que Prométhée lui avait attribué, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée en disant:

"Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, avec un esprit comme le tien tu n'a pas été à Serpentard."

Le blond sourit d'un air énigmatique:

"Personne ne le sait. Je te vois dans une semaine à Poudlard Sev' et encore merci."

Rogue grogna:

"Comme si j'avais le choix."

Sur ce il disparu dans un flash de flammes vertes.

Prométhée quitta le bureau et monta dans la chambre de son neveu, Drago c'était endormi, l'homme le regarda un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Oui son plan pouvait marcher, mais à quel prix? Drago, malgré ce qu'il montrait, était encore un enfant, et de son point de vue, un enfant particulièrement fragile. Un enfant fragile propulsé du jour au lendemain dans le monde des adultes, Merlin fasse qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de casse.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il seccoua legerement son neveu par l'épaule en l'appellant. Drago émergea péniblement, puis ayant reconnu son oncle lui sourit, ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il affichait à Poudlard, sarcastique et méprisant, ni vriament celui qu'il destinait à sa mère, c'était un mélange entre le sarcassme et l'admiration. Prométhée avait tout pour forcer le respect du jeune homme, riche, beau, puissant, diablement habile à manipuler les gens et l'opinion publique, et en plus il était un Malefoy. Tout cela faisait que Drago l'admirait, peut-être encore davantage que son père, qui pourtant avait été son modèle pendant toute sa vie.

Le sarcassme qu'il avait afficher trouvait sa source dans le plan de son oncle, à eux deux ils allaient changer l'avis des masses sorcières sur sa famille, il y avait de quoi être sarcasstique, du moins de son point de vue.

Prométhée n'eut pas conscience de tout ce que ce sourire représentait, la seule chose qu'il comprit c'était que son neveu l'avait accepter, et c'était le plus important. Les deux blonds sortirent de leur pensé, et l'ainé indiqua au plus jeune que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Drago suivit son oncle jusqu'à la salle à manger, où sa mère les attendait patiement. Narcissa laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, tout en priant Merlin que son fils puisse au moins atteindre l'âge de son oncle.

Le repas fut assez détendu, compte tenu des évenements de la matinée. Les elfes venaient d'apporter le plat principal, quand Prométhée s'adressa à son neveu:

"Drago cette après-midi je veut que tu commence à faire tes devoirs de vaccance."

Drago haussa un sourcil interogateur, et jugea utile de préciser un détail à son oncle:

"Mon oncle, je n'ai pas encore reçu mes résultats d'éxamens, j'ignore donc quelles matières seront les miennes l'année prochaine."

Prométhée sourit légèrement:

"Je ne suis pas encore sénile Drago, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas tes résultats de BUSES, il n'empeche que je veut que tu fasse tout tes devoirs. Tu as une semaine!"

Sachant pertinement que son oncle avait une bonne raison pour lui ordonner cela, l'adolescent demanda:

"En-dehors de l'inévitable enrichissement intellectuel, qu'est ce que cela va apporter mon oncle?"

L'homme sourit davantage:

"Le premire point devrait ce suffire à lui seul, mais pour répondre à ta question je dois me rendre à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, et tu viendra avec moi. Le pretexte serra une question concernant ton devoir de potion, une fois seul avec Severus tu lui remettra tout tes devoirs et il les donneras aux professeurs concernés. Tu passeras ainsi pour un élève modèle, qui fait ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible, bien entendu je t'aiderais si tu en as besoin, je veut un travail excellent."

Drago douta de l'éfficacité de ce stratagème qu'il conssidérait comme grossier:

"Mais mon oncle, ne pensez vous pas que les professeurs vont prendre cela comme étant seulement une attitude de " lêche-botte"?

C'est là que le talent d'acteur de Sev' va faire toute la différence, il "plaisantera", pour peu que Sev' puisse plaisanter d'ailleurs, sur ta crainte éxagérer de passer pour un "lêche-botte" comme tu dit. Il racontera une histoire fort amusante sur le fait qu'un de tes devoirs serra tomber de ton sac, et de fil en anguille comment il a compris que tu les avait tous faits.

Je comprends mon oncle, mais pourquoi les aurais-je ammener à Poudlard?

Parceque tu hésitait à demander son avis à Severus sur certains points, mais que tu as renoncer et que seul le hasard à fait qu'il a vu tes devoirs."

Drago hocha la tête, connaissant son professeur de potion, il ne douta pas qu'il puisse faire gober tout et n'importe quoi à tout les autres professeurs de Poudlard, à l'exception de Dumbledore évidemment. Pestant intérieurement sur le fait de devoir déjà se plonger dans ses devoirs, il acquiessa néanmoins à l'idée de son oncle, qui pourrait lui faire gagner beaucoup de cran dans l'estime de ses professeurs, chose toujours utile pour un élève.

Prométhée, qui se souvenait encore de ses propres années à Poudlard, et donc des réactions d'un adolescent jugea utile de compatir:

"Je sais que cela t'énnerve de devoir te replonger dans tes cours, c'est normal, mais compends que nous devons jouer toute nos cartes, aussi irritantes soit-elles, pour gagner. Et puis ce ne serras pas si terrible, je t'aiderais."

Drago sourit légèrement à son oncle, la compréhension n'enlevait rien à l'ampleur de la tache, mais lui faisait tout de même chaud au coeur.

L'après-midi du futur gryffondor fut donc entièrement consacrée à ses devoirs. Suivant les conseils de son oncle, il commenca par les matières les plus inintéréssante, à savoir Histoire de la magie. Binns leur avait demander de rédiger deux rouleaux sur un grand sorcier actuel, pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d"une révolte de gobelins. En y réfléchissant c'était certainement à cause des cours de Binns qu'il détestait les gobelins, s'ils n'avaient pas étés aussi béliqueux, le professeur fantôme aurait peut-être trouver autre chose à raconter pendant ses cours.

Les grands sorciers actuels n'étaient pas nombreux, en toute objectivité il n'y en avait que 7, enfin 6 ½: le Lord, Dumbledore, les 4 maître de l'académie de duel international, et enfin Potter, qui comptait pour ½ à ses yeux.

Faire son devoir sur Voldemort, Dumbledore ou Potter, aurait été soit mal vue, soit interpréter comme de la lêche, il ne lui restait donc plus que les 4 maîtres. Le problème étant que leur identités étaient un des secrets les mieux garder du monde sorcier, même leur élèves ignoraient qui ils étaient.

Drago profita donc de la promesse d'aide de son oncle pour le questionner à ce sujet, après tout il vivait en France depuis longtemps, peut-être en savait-il davantage que bon nombre de sorciers.

Un parchemin et une plume à réservoir dans la main, il descendit au bureau pour interoger son oncle. Comme ce dernier l'avait promis, il accepta de l'aider, l'adolescent lui présenta le sujet du devoir et expliqua son choix:

"Je ne peut pas le faire sur le Lord, ce ne serrait pas vraiment malin – Prométhée hocha la tête – De même le faire sur Potter ou Dumbledore serrait peut-être trop obséquieux, c'est pour ca que je voulais le faire sur un des 4 maîtres de l'académie. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur eux."

L'adulte acquiessa:

"Et comme j'ai longtemps vécu en France tu voudrais savoir si je n'ai pas plus d'information."

Drago hocha la tête, Prométhée sourit, il scella la porte et lanca un sort de silence avant de dire:

"Je ne veut pas que ce que je vais te dire sorte d'ici avant la rentrée!"

Ecxité à l'idée d'apprendre des choses ignorées par le commune des sorciers, le jeune homme approuva vivement et son oncle reprit:

"Tu sait que les 4 maîtres maitrise chacun un élément? –Drago hocha la tête – Ce que tu ignore peut-être c'est qu'ils ignorent leurs identités respectives, seul le vénérable les connais tous. – L'adolescent afficha un air étoné et ouvrit la bouche, mais l'homme le coupa – Le vénérable est le plus puissant des 4 maîtres de la génération antérieure, c'est lui qui désigne les élus qui deviendront les maîtres. Je ne connais qu'un seul des 4 maîtres et le vénérable, mais je ne te dirais pas qui il est, je peut seulement te révéler l'identité du maître."

Par jeu, il laissa le silence retomber, attendant que son neveu pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Drago ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps:

"Et qui est-ce mon oncle?"

Prométhée haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent:

"Moi!"

Drago resta bouche bée un moment puis bégailla:

"Vous…..vous plaisantez mon oncle?"

Prométhée secoua la tête:

"Absolument pas Drago, je suis le maître du feu."

Le jeune homme acquiessa betement, puis se reprit et demanda:

"Vous me permettez de faire ce devoir sur vous?"

L'adulte afficha une moue incertaine, puis déclara:

" Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bien mieux que les autres choix qui s'offrent à toi. Je te conseillerais plutôt de le faire sur Potter, à toi de rester objectif, ne le porte pas aux nues, mais ne le déscend pas non plus. "

Drago hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler de son oncle dans son devoir, ca aurait été considéré comme une marque de vanité, chose qu'il devait absolument éviter. Soupirant il approuva l'idée de Prométhée, même si cela lui coutait énormément: faire deux rouleaux de parchemins sur Potter, le cauchemar.

Prométhée laissa échapper un petit rire:

"Dit toi que ca te servira pour l'attirer dans ton lit, j'ai remarquer que cette idée te coutait moins que le reste…"

L'adolescent rougit légerement et sorti sous le rire de son oncle, malgré sa gêne il ne put nier. Comme il l'avait lui-même dit la veille, Potter était loin d'être un laideron.

****

RAR:

__

Merci à:

Andromede

Godric2

Onarluca

Rémus James Lupin


	3. Devoirs

****

Devoirs

Drago passa donc le reste de son après-midi plongé dans différents livres racontants avec plus ou moins de détails la vie du survivant. Il fallut attendre le début de la soirée pour qu'il considère avoir accumuler suffisament de notes pour écrire un premier jet de son devoir.

Son père lui avait enseigner cette technique peu avant son entrée à Poudlard, elle se divisait en 4 temps. Tout d'abord, il fallait ingérer des masses d'informations puisées à différentes sources. Ensuite laisser son inconscient ranger un minimum ses informations, le meilleur moyen de ne pas intervenir dans ce rangement étant de se consacrer à tout autre chose. La troisième phase consistait à s'asseoir confortablement à son bureau et à laisser les mots venir d'eux-mêmes. La dernière partie consistait à fignoler certaines tournures de phrases ou à corriger les fautes de langue avant de remettre le devoir au propre.

C'est en voulant suivre ce schéma, que Drago demanda à son oncle la permission de manger dans sa chambre, pour ne pas être ainsi sousmis aux horaires habituels des repas. Prométhée, qui connaissait parfaitement cette méthode de travail, lui accorda de bonne grâce le droit de ne pas paraitre au dîner, à la condition qu'il vienne le voir avant minuit dans son bureau pour qu'il juge de son travail.

Le jeune homme se plia de bonne grâce à ces éxigences et après un dîner léger, un repas trop copieux l'empechait toujours de réfléchir, il se mit à la rédaction pemière de son devoir.

__

Harry Potter, déclaré au ministère sous le nom de Harry James Potter, est né le 31 juillet 1990 à 20h33 de James Franck Potter et de Elisabeth Rose Potter, née Evans. Comme le voulait la coutume de sa famille, il lui fut désigné un parrain et un gardien. Son parrain était Sirius Orion Black, l'identité de son gardien est bien entendu inconnu comme le veut la tradition, cependant certaines rumeurs ont courrues, selon lesquelles le gardien de celui qui est aujourd'hui le survivant, serrait le Professeur Albus Dumbledore.

La première année de Harry Potter fut marquée par deux événements importants. Le premier fut l'utilisation du sorilège « Fidélitas » comme mesure de protection pour lui et sa famille qui faisaient partis des cibles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le second fut bien évidemment cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1991, nuit qui fut pour beaucoup une fête, mais pour d'autres et certainement pour le survivant, un nuit de tristesse. C'est en effet lors de cette nuit que James et Elisabeth ( surnomée Lily) Potter furent assassinés de la main même du seigneur des ténèbres, et c'est également cette nuit là que Harry Potter devint « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu ».

Le bébé aurait du être confié à son parrain selon les lois sorcières, malheureusement le dit parrain c'était révéler être un traître à la solde du « Lord » noir. Sirius Black, le gardien du secret des Potter était un mangemort. Il fut capturé le 1 novembre 1991 après avoir causé la mort de 13 personnes, dont un sorcier, ami fidèle des Potter, Peter Petigrow. Ce petit homme malhabile que James Potter avait toujours défendu durant leur scolarité fut pris d'une rage folle à l'annonce du décès de ses amis et décida de les venger. Il mourru tragiquement en tentant d'accomplir cet acte de justice, Peter Petigrow fut décoré de l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour cette ultime acte de courage.

Comme son gardien ne c'était pas manifester, le survivant fut confié à sa seule famille encore vivante, en la personne de la soeur de sa mère : Pétunia Evans, une moldue. On sait peu de choses sur ces moldus qui ont eus l'écrasante responsabilité de veiller sur le sorcier responsible de la chutte du seigneur des ténèbres. Les rares choses sures sont que Pétunia est mariée avec un moldu du nom de Vernon Dursley et qu'ils ont un fils de l'âge du survivant. Ce sont les seuls faits que nous ayons à notre disposition, mais des bruits courts, sombres histoires de maltraitance sur sorcier mineure, de tentative pour réprimer la magie d'un enfant sorcier, de malnutrition et beaucoup d'autres choses qui si elles étaient confirmées ferraient se révolter tout sorcier digne de ce nom.

Les informations sont rares concernant la période que Harry Potter passa dans le monde moldu, sans AUCUN contact avec son monde d'origine ! C'est sans surprise qu'il reçu, comme beaucoup, sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Durant les cinq années qu'il passa à Poudlard, le survivant dut faire face à de nombreux dangers, le principal étant bien évidemment le seigneur des ténèbres. Selon les registres de l'école, il rencontra 4 fois le mage noir, confirmant à chaque fois que le titre de survivant lui appartenait totalement.

Drago fit ensuite le résumé de chacune des 5 années que Potter avait passer au collège. Les deux première années le firent sourire, il était ravi que Potter est du supporter tant d'épreuves, à la troisième année son sourire s'éffaca, même si Black était un traître à sa famille, il restait tout de même le cousin de sa mère. La quatrième année déclancha une pointe de regret en lui, pas tellement pour Potter, mais plutôt pour Digory, qui, après tout, n'avait rien à voir dans ces histoires. La cinquième année enflamma sa curiosité, il connaissait, par son père, l'existence et les première phrases de la prophétie, mais il aurait voulu la connaitre en intégralité. Il avait vu Potter ressortir du bureau du vieu fou, et si la colère s'expliquais par la mort de son parrain, l'air abasourdi qu'il avait afficher ne pouvait s'expliquer que par le fait qu'il connaissait la prophétie dans son intégralité.

Evidemment il n'évoqua pas la prophétie dans son devoir, après tout il n'était pas censé être au courant. Mais la curiosité le taraudait, ce serrait une raison de plus pour gagner l'amour et la confiance de Potter : savoir ce que disait la prophétie.

Bien qu'éreinté, il suivit les instructions de son oncle et descendit au bureau pour lui faire lire la première version de son devoir. Il fut soulagé quand son oncle rendit son jugement : en dehors de quelques mots mal choisis et quelques tournures de phrases maladroites, c'était un bon devoir. Prométhée aurait voulu parler un peu avec son neveu, mais Drago était épuisé, même s'il tentait de le cacher, souriant à cette bravade typique de l'adolescence, Prométhée envoya son neveu au lit.

Drago protesta pour la forme, mais l'homme campa sur ses positions allant mêem jusqu'à clairement menacer son neveu de le mettre lui-même au lit. Le jeune homme, bien entendu, ne le crut, mal lui en pris, queqlues secondes après avoir anoncer son scepticisme, il était dans les bras de son oncle. Prométhée lacha un éclat de rire en voyant le teint, habituellement si pâle, de son neveu prendre une couleur rouge vif. Il faut dire que l'homme avait sciemment pris l'adolescent de la même manière qu'un bébé, un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos. Drago se débatit légèrement, ne voulant tout de même pas blesser son parent, mais rien n'y fit. Tant et si bien qu'il abandonna, justifiant intérieurement son renoncement par le fait qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre à nouveau une claque.

Comme promis, Prométhée le mit au lit après avoir usé d'un sort pour le laisser en caleçon et le borda comme un enfant. Drago était mort de honte, lui un Malefoy, un homme accompli, le prince des serpentards, ce fisait traiter comme un gamin de 5 ans par un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu 3 jours avant.

Voyant la honte et l'ennervement de son neveu, Prométhée jugea bon de lui rappeller que si il avait obéis cela ne serrait pas arriver. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago ne put qu'acquiesser, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la franchir le prevint :

« Ne crois pas une seconde que j'hésiterais à recomencer. »

Et curieusement, Drago n'en douta pas.

La semaine que Prométhée avait accordé à son neveu pour faire ses devoirs, touchait à son terme, et tout allait pour le mieux puisque Drago avait terminer. Il avait tout fait de l'histoire de la magie au potions en passant par la métamorphose et la DCFM, et selon son oncle, tous ses devoirs étaient d'excellente qualité.

Prométhée quant à lui n'était pas rester inactif durant cette semaine, tout en aidant son neveu pour certains devoirs, il avait également mit au point l'entrevue qu'il aurait avec Dumbledore le lendemain et avait commencer à faire se répendre les rumeurs concernant les donations.

Prométhée savait qu'en-dehors de conseil il aurait bientôt fini sa mission, Drago devrait par la suite se débrouiller seul pour le reste.

Le matin même de leur départ pour Poudlard, Prométhée convaqua son neveu et lui fit ses ultimes recommandations :

« Tu va rester la majeure partie du temps avec Severus, comme il est au courant de tout tu n'auras pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Cependant tu va devoir jouer les adolescents honteux et timides pendant quelques instants. Dumbledore va certainement demander pourquoi tu es là. Avec un peu de chance c'est à moi qu'il poseras la question donc tu n'auras qu'a rougir un peu quand je dirais que tu voulais vérifier certains détails au sujet de ton devoirs de potions auprès de Severus ET jeter un oeil dans les manuels de la bibliothèque. Je ne pense pas qu'il y voit un inconvénient puisque tu resteras avec Severus.

Pendant ton absence je vais demander à Dumbledore de vous protéger toi et Narcissa. Connaissant le vieil homme il refusera tant que la demande ne vient pas de toi directement. Je metterais en avant ta fierté pour expliquer tes réticences à demander imédiatement, il comprendra. Il y aura certainement Mc Gonnagal avec nous, mais ce ne seras pas un problème, elle me croiras. Quand tu reviendras, Severus ferras son petit numéro à propos des devoirs, et tu marmoneras que tu lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le dire, ensuite tu avouras que tu voulais son avis sur tout tes devoirs, ca serra beaucoup plus crédible que l'incident du sac. Avec un peu de chance, les rumeurs concernant les dons seront déjà parvenues aux oreilles de Dumbledore et il interogeras l'un de nous, s'il m'interroge seul, je dirais que c'était ton idée, donc il te poseras la question à ton retour. Tu devras être gêner et jouer le rôle d'un gamin pris en faute, en expliquant que tu voulais aider mais que tu ne voulait pas qu'on prenne ca pour un rachat du prestige de la famille. Si tu te sent de le faire après avoir révéler ça, demande lui sa protection, pas pour toi mais pour ta mère, en disant qu'elle pourrait être influencée par Bellatrix.

Tu as tout retenu ? »

Drago acuiessa :

« Oui mon oncle, de toute façon vous jouerez la plus grande part. »

Prométhée seccoua al tête :

« Oui et non, en durée c'est certain mais ton rôle est plus important que le mien, ne te trompe pas ! Soit humble, gêner, pas obséquieux personne n'y croirait. »

L'adolescent approuva, puis, après un instant de réfléxion, demanda :

« Pourquoi McGonnagal vous croirait-elle sur parole mon oncle ? Elle ne porte pas vraiment les serpentards dans son coeur, elle se méfira de vous. »

L'adulte éclata de rire et répondit :

« Drago, tu m'as posée pas mal de question depuis que je suis ici, mais il y en a une que tu n'a pas posée parceque tu croyais savoir la réponse, tu devinne laquelle ? »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« Vu le contexte je suppose qu'il s'agit de la maison dans laquelle vous avez été répartie. »

Prométhée hocha la tête :

« Exactement ! »

Il laissa le silence reprendre place, attendant que son neveu pose la question, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Dans quelle maison étiez vous mon oncle ? »

Prométhée haussa les épaules, comme si c'était évident et lâcha :

« Gryffondor évidemment. »

Drago resta figé un moment, trop surpris pour même pensé à fermer la bouche, quand il reprit ses esprits, Prométhée était toujours devant lui et souriait, très fier de son effet. L'adolescent bredouilla pour demadner des c'est possible ? Vous…….vous êtes un Malefoy ! »

L'aînée sourit :

« Et ? »

Le jeune homme fut de nouveau déstabilisée par cette réponse :

« Et nous……notre famille à …….à toujours été à Serpentard ! »

Prométhée leva un sourcil :

« Ah bon ? Tu m'apprends quelque chose là, je n'était pas au courant. – Il eut envie de laisser son neveu s'enfoncer, mais se reprit – Drago, j'ignore ce qu'à pu te raconter Lucius, mais notre famille n'a pas toujours été à Serpentard, mon père y a été, mais mon grand-père était à Serdaigle et sa femme était à Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas affilié à la maison du serpent, c'est une légende que Lucius à crée pour être un peu plus craint. La seule maison dans laquelle aucun de nos ancètres n'a jamais mit les pieds c'est Poutsouffle, et encore pas par mépris, mais uniquement parceque aucunes personnes de notre famille n'en avait le carctère. Oublie tes préjugés sur les maisons, les serpentards en sont pas tous des mages noirs en puissance, les serdaigle ne sont pas tous des dictionnaires ambulant trop occupés par l'étude pour vivre réellement, les poutsouffles ne sont pas tous des benêts plein de bons sentiments et les gryffondor ne sont pas tous des héros près à se sécrifier pour le bien des autres. Deux exemples pour ce qui est des gryffondors, Petigrow et Granger, un sale rat et une des élèves les plus intelligentes que Poudlard est jamais vu. »

Drago tiqua, pas tellement aux louanges adréssé à Granger, mais surtout à la haine qui avait transparue dans la voix de son oncle quand il avait parler de Petigrow. Il eut un instant le désir de l'interoger sur ce point, mais renonca, son oncle pourrais le prendre mal et se mettre en colère, il y avait goutter une fois et n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de recommencer. En-dehors de ca, les explications de son oncle étaient extremement censées, et il ne put qu'approuver, il connaissait même deux autres exemples qui n'avaient pas leurs places à serpentard qui était censé rassemblé les élèves rusés, Crabbe et Goyle. Ses deux trolls de compagnie étaient loin d'être des lumières, les seules choses qu'ils comprennaient c'étaient manger et taper, le reste n'avait pas été prévu lors de leur création.

Drago se retira donc dans ses appartements pour se préparer et reconstruire sa vision du monde à partir des nouvelles données fourni par son oncle. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne lacha pas un mot de tout le déjeuner, ce qui inquièta beaucoup Narcissa. Prométhée la rassura en arguant que son « petit garçon » était un homme et devait certainement pensé à une de ses conquètes. Ce qui ne rassura pas plus Narcissa, au contraire même.

Le repas finit, les deux hommes de la maison se préparèrent pour aller à Poudlard, Drago, sur les injonctions de son oncle, se composa un masque d'humilité et de gêne.

Voulant progiter de sa visite pour revoir le chateau dans son ensemble, Prométhée transplana à limite du domaine avec son neveu dans les bras. Le maître du feu, vit avec soulagement que Hagrid n'était pas sur le chemin du chateau, non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas le garde mais il connaissait sa tendance à parler sans réfléchir, et il ne voulait pas que Drago apprene certaines choses trop tôt.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale, alors qu'ils auraient du utiliser la poudre de cheminette, McGonnagal les attendaient à la porte principale. Drago vit pour la première fois, l'austère directrice des Gryffondor sourire, au vue de son attitude, il s'étonna même qu'elle ne saute pas au cou de son oncle.

Tout sourire s'inclina devant son ancien professeur :

« Professeur McGonagall, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas changée. »

La directrice adjointe pouffa comme une collégienne avant de répondre :

« Vous êtes toujours un incorigible flatteur Prométhée. – Elle se tourna vers Drago, et changea radicalement d'attitude, devenue froid elle fit un petit signe de tête – Mr Malefoy. »

Drago jugea opportun de rougir légèrement et lui rendit son salut :

« Professeur McGonagall. »

Sans un mot de plus elle les guidas jusqu'à la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur, levant les yeux aux ciels elle prononca le mot de passe :

« Crêmes canaris. »

La gargouille devoila l'escalier et ils montèrent jusqu'à l'épaisse porte de chêne. Ils furent bientôt tout trois assis dans le chaleureux bureau, en compagnie du professeur Rogue et de Fumseck qui était venu salué Prométhée par une longue trille. Dumbledore sourit :

« Prométhée, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. »

L'homme blond sourit :

« Navré de vous décevoir Albus, mais ce n'est pas votre hiboux qui m'a fait venir, je suis ici pour veiller sur mon neveu et sa mère. »

Le directeur hocha la tête les yeux éclairés par une lueur de malice :

« En parlant de cela, non pas que cela me dérange, mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici Mr Malefoy. »

Drago détourna les yeux et marmona :

« Voulais voir le professeur Rogue pour le devoir de potions. »

Prométhée fronca les sourcils :

« Je te prirais d'être poli quand tu t'adresse au directeur, jeune homme ! »

L'adolescent baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement :

« Veuillez m'excuser professeur. »

Toujours avec son masque de grand père bienveillant, Dumbledore chassa les excuses d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers Rogue :

« Severus si cela ne vous dérange pas…… »

Rogue hocha la tête :

« Venez Mr Malefoy, allons examiner ce qui vous pose problème. »

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, censé être discret mas suffisant pour que tout le monde entende, et suivit son directeur de maison jusque dans les cachots. Ils étaient à peine sorti que son oncle se tourna vers le directeur :

« Je suis navré Albus, j'avais espéré qu'il se tienne correctement. »

Dumbledore le rassura d'un geste :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant dites moi, puis-je comptez sur vous à la rentrée ? »

Prométhée grimaca :

« Oui, mais à quelque conditions.

Je vous écoute. Je veux que vous acceptiez que Narcissa vienne vivre ici, je veut votre protection pour elle et Drago. » 

McGonagall le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahits :

« Mais Prométhée, sans vouloir vous vexer, Narcisse est responsible de la mort de Sirius et Drago à tout du futur mangemort. »

Le maître du feu sourit tristement :

« Professeur, vous conaissez Narcissa, elle est très influcenable, c'est pour cela que je pense qu'empecher tout contact entre elle et Bellatrix serrait très profitable pour tout le monde. Et pour ce qui est de Drago, il n'a jamais eu que l'exemple de Lucius comme référence, pas étonnant qu'il ai copié l'attitude de son père. »

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe :

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre intervention sur le chemin de traverse la semaine dernière, Drago à sauver Miss Granger, celle là même qu'il appellait la sang-de-bourbe, on peut effectivement se demander si ce n'était pas Lucius qui parlait par sa bouche. Et son attitude d'aujourd'hui me laisse penser qu'il n'est pas particulièrement fier des actes de son père maintenant qu'il peut y réfléchir sereinement. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Minerva ? »

McGonagall ne put qu'acquiesser :

« C'est certain qu'il n'avait rien du Drago Malefoy hautain et insuportable auquel j'ai enseigner pendant 5 ans. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il sait parfaitement jouer la comédie. »

Prométhée toussa pour rappeller un détail, la sorcière ecossaise hocha la tête :

« Oui je suis certain que vous ne le laisserez pas devenir mangemort, mais comprenez mes réticences. »

Le blond la rassura :

« Je comprends parfaitement professeur, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas devenir mangemort, et il a une raison pour cela. »

Les deux professeurs posèrent la question en même temps :

« Laquelle ? »

Prométhée sourit :

« Je ne peut pas vous en parlez, il m'a confier ca d'homme à homme vous voyez, mais je peut vous dire qu'il est amoureux fou d'une personne qui le repousserais imanquablement s'il devenait mangemort. »

McGonagall sourit :

« Miss Granger peut-être ? »

L'homme blond haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire :

« Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit je suppose que vous n'accepterez pas sans avoir consulté Severus, après tout si quelqu'un peut le percer à jour, s'il ment, c'est bien lui. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« Effectivement. Nous verrons cela une autre fois, pour l'instant ils sont en sécurité avec vous. Dans un autre registre, j'ai entendu une rumeur intéréssante, je suppose que vous avez appris qu'un donnateur anonyme à éffectuer trois virements d'un million chacun. Un pour Ste Mangouste, un pour les aurors et un pour Poudlard. – Prométhée hocha la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre l'interet d'une telle discution – Et bien la rumeur dit que cet argent proviendrait du compte des Malefoy. »

Le blond détourna les yeux et protesta mollement :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Albus. »

Dumbledore sourit :

« C'était votre idée ? »

Avec soupir de renoncement, l'homme répondit :

« Non, c'est Drago qui a voulu faire ces dons, vous lui demanderez pourquoi, je n'ai fait qu'approuver. »

Le vieil homme acquiessa, puis la discution revint sur d'autres sujets jugés plus importants. Ils parlaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand Severus entra suivit de Drago. McGonagall regarda son collègue d'un air choqué, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le sombre professeur en train de réprimer un rire. Sans explications il lui tendit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, intriguée, le professeur de métamorphose en déroula un pour constater avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du devoir qu'elle avait donné aux élèves qui continuraient la métamorphose. Elle se tourna vers Rogue :

« D'où tenez vous ca ? »

Dissimulant son rire d'un subite accès de toux, il désigna Drago. L'adolescent baissais les yeux en rougissant, apparement très gêner d'être pris pour un flagorneur, bien que le terme qu'il employait intérieurement était sensiblement moins poli.

McGonagall dévisagea le jeune homme blond d'un air incertain, comme si elle tentait de connaitre les raisons qui l'avait pousser à faire si tôt ce devoir, et sans doute les autres. Rougissant davantage, Drago pris bien garde à ne croiser aucun regard et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse :

« J'avaisquecaàfairealorsj'aidécidédetouslesfaires. MaisjevoulaispaslesdonnertoutdesuitejevoulaisqueleprofesseurRoguevérifients'ilsétaientbons. »

Les deux professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant décryptèrent tant bien que mal les propos de l'adolescent, une fois ceci fait ils se tournèrent vers le professeur de potion qui après avoir tenter de controller son rire déclara :

« C'est parfaitement exact, Mr Malefoy désirait mon avis sur ses différents devoirs, qui sont tous d'excellente qualité d'ailleurs. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune homme et, avec un amusement évident, dit :

« A moins que vous n'y voyez un inconvénient, vous pourriez peut-être me laisser vos devoirs je les transmettraient aux professeurs, cela leur en ferras un de moins à corrigé à la rentrée. »

Drago acquiessa et sorti une pile de rouleaux de son sac pour les poser sur le bureau du directeur. Tous les adultes présents étaient visiblement amusé par sa gêne, et il préféra regagner son siège rapidement et tenter de reprendre le controlle de son visage rougi. Le vieil homme laissa passer un instant puis demanda :

« Mr Malefoy, j'ai appris que vous étiez responsible des dons fait la semaine dernière. »

Si Dumbledore avait cru le réconforter en parlant de cela, il fut cruellement déçu, l'adolescent sembla encore plus gêner, il hocha néanmoins la tête :

« C'est exact monsieur. »

Le directeur sourit avec bienveillance à son élève et demanda :

« Pourquoi avoir voulu garder l'anonymat ? »

La colère succéda à la gêne :

« Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que les gens auraient pensés si ils avaient su que c'était moi qui avait fait ses dons ? Je veut bien n'être qu'un adolescent monsieur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne comprends pas. Ils auraient pensés que je en ffaisais cela que pour racheter la réputation de ma famille. Je ne vous demande pas de me croire quand je dit que cest contraint et forcé que j'ai du pendant des années joué au mangemort en herbe pour satisfaire mon père. Les deux seules personnes qui m'ont un tant soit peu compris ce sont ma mère et le professeur Rogue, pour tout les autres, même vous monsieur, je n'était que le fils d'un mangemort notoire, qui tôt ou tard aurait une marque noire sur le bras. Ca vous réconfortais de pensé que j'était un sale con par envie, pour vous c'était dans l'ordre des choses. »

Prométhée sembla outré par les paroles de son neveu, il fit mine de se lever, sans aucun doute pour lui mettre une claque, mais fut arreter par Rogue qui seccoua la tête. Drago dévisagea tour à tour le professeur de métamorphose et le directeur, puis lacha :

« La vérité c'est que vous n'avez jamais cherchez plus loin que les apparences. »

Sur ce il se leva et sortit en courant. Prométhée regarda alternativement la porte du bureau et le directeur, hésitant entre aller à la recherche de son neveu pour lui apprendre le respect et s'excuser de son attitude. Il opta pour la deuxième possibilité :

« Je suis navré Albus, soyez certain que je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer ainsi. »

Dumbledore seccoua la tête d'un air las :

« Non Prométhée, même si cela me coute de le dire, il a parfaitement raison, en dehors de Severus aucun de nous n'a chercher à le connaitre vraiment. Il a parler avec son coeur et il a bien fait, le ton qu'il a employé vient du fait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de montrer ainsi ce qu'il ressent. Il a davantage besoin de votre amour que de votre colère. »

Prométhée acquiessa, et le directeur continua :

« Je crains qu'il ne devienne un paria dans sa propre maison, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais l'en faire changer. »

Prométhée laissa échapper un soupir amusé :

« Albus je veut le protéger, si vous pensez qu'il serra plus en sécurité dans une autre maison, alors il repassera le test, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état. »

Le vieil homme acquiessa et mit fin à leur entretient. Prométhée retrouva son neveu dans la salle commune des serpentards, dont le mot de passe n'avait évidemment pas changer depuis la fin de l'année. Drago était pellotoné dans un fauteuil, le maître du feu s'approcha de lui, pour constater qu'il dormais et que ses joues portaient encore des traces de larmes. Etonné, Prométhée ne prit pas moins garde à ne pas le réveiller, comme il aurait fait d'un enfant il le pris tendrement dans ses bras et, après avoir salué Severus, qui l'avait suivit, sorit des terres du collège pour transplané au manoir.

****

RAR :

__

Merci à :

Godric2

Léna Potter

Lily Chang

Onarluca

Rémus James Lupin

Yuki-chan


	4. Interview

**Interview**

Prométhée monta tout de suite son neveu dans sa chambre, et, pour ne pas qu'il soit gêner, éffaca doucement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ca n'était jamais arrivé et donc il ne demanderait pas à Drago pourquoi il avait pleurer. De la même façon il ne le questionna pas sur la raison pour laquelle il c'était endormi à une heure aussi indue, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre.

Drago n'émmergea que pour le dîner, se rappellant des énvenements de l'après-midi il rougit, son oncle allait lui certainement être facher après lui, et puis pourquoi avait-il pleurer ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait en tout. L'adolescent s'examina rapidement dans le miroir et laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement, la rougeur de ses yeux pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller, et ses joues ne portait heureusement aucune trace de larmes.

Tranquilisé par son apparence, il déscendit serreinement à la salle à manger pour retrouver son oncle et sa mère. Le seul commentaire de son oncle fut de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi et qu'il lui parlerait après le dîner.

Le repas fut calme, Drago mangea peu, bien que son visage ne trahisse en rien les évenements de l'après-midi, il était trop concentré sur les raisons qui l'avait poussées à pleurer, pour réellement faire attention à ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Narcissa faillit lui dire de manger davantage, mais un signe de tête de son beau-frère la fit renoncer. Prométhée avait bien évidemment remarquer le trouble de son neveu, mais il préférais le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses états d'âmes.

Les deux hommes du manoir se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau et Prométhée fit le bilan de leur journée :

« Comme prévu, Sev" à très bien jouer sa part, il n"y aura pas de problème de ce coté là. »

Drago baissa la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment respecter les ordres de son oncle, loin de là même, alors qu'il aurait du être humble il c'était fait aggressif, et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'homme n'apprécierait pas trop ce changement. Devinant immédiatement les pensées de son neveu, Prométhée le rassura :

« Tu n"as pas vraiment fait ce que je t"avais demander – Drago ouvrit la bouche pour s"excuser – Mais, ton petit numéro d"adolescent incompris à très bien marché, le résultat est là et c"est l"essentiel, donc je ne prendrais aucune sanction. Cependant, je ne veut pas que tu recommence ce genre de choses sans m"en parler au préalable, tu aurait pu faire tout rater. »

Drago baissa la tête et murmura :

« Veuillez m"excuser mon oncle, mais sur le coup j"ai senti qu"il serrais plus éfficace d"agir ainsi. »

Prométhée hocha la tête :

« Et tu as eu raison, mais je te demande de ne pas recommencer, nous oeuvrons pour une chose plus importante que ta propre satisfaction, nous oeuvrons pour notre ligné, n"oublie jamais cela Drago ! »

L'adolescent hocha vivement la tête, trop soulagé de s'en sortir à si bon compte, pour prendre conscience qu'il avait tout d'un gamin en adoptant cette attitude. Le maître du feu passa alors à autre chose :

« J"ai fait répandre différentes rumeurs concernant Ombrage, et toutes sont reliées à toi, à tel point que plusieurs journalistes m"ont déjà contactés pour savoir ce qui était vrai. J"ai commencé par les envoyer paître mais il sont revenus à la charge, j"ai donc du céder. Ils serront là demain après-midi, Severus aussi, il servira d"expert pour t"administrer le veritassérum, bien entendu tu aura pris l"antidote avant. Les journalistes poseront une question chacun à leur tour, et c"est certain qu"on va te demander des choses sur Lucius. La vérité serra que tu ne t"ai rendu compte que trop tard du monstre qu"était ton père, tu invoqueras l"amour filial pour justifier ton aveuglement. Après-demain tu serra en première page et je ne donne pas une semaine à Fudge pour devoir démissioner. »

Drago sourit, certes il commencait à relativiser ce que son père lui avait appris, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait gardée de son père c'était un mépris inconcevable envers Fudge.

Sur cette amusante perspéctive, ils se retirèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Drago ne se fit pas prier, il avait besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses et particulièrement sur le pourquoi de ses larmes.

Ok ca aurait été éfficaces devant eux, déjà que Dumby et la vieille chouette ne savait plus où se mettrent, alors là ca aurait été royal. Mais ils ne l'ont pas vu, et heureusement Prométhée non plus, enfin j'espere, quoiqu'il m'en aurait parler. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis senti aussi triste ? Ok ma performance était parfaite, j'aurais tirer des larmes à Serpentard lui-même, mais de là à me faire pleurer moi-même. J'en pensais pas un mot, alors pourquoi ? Pfff j'ai été trop doué pour mon propre équilibre c'est tout ! Toute facon y'a pas d'autre explications !

Sur cette conclusion rassurante, l'héritier des Malefoy, jeta ses vetements aux 4 coins de la pièce et se glissa sous ses draps de soie, et ce laissa emporter par Morphée.

C'est l'appel insistant de son oncle qui le tira du sommeil. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux l'adolescent constata que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, grognant d'être réveiller aussi tôt il enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller. Alors que Lucius lui aurait certainement administré une bonne correction pour ce comportement, Prométhée se contenta de rire et commenca à tirer les draps pour découvrir son neveu. Pas suffisament réveiller pour réaliser que c'était son oncle qui était dans sa chambre, Drago grogna :

« Hmmmm faites chier ! »

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, mais pas vraiment sous la forme escomtée. Lucius aurait été fou de rage d'une telle réponse et l'aurait certainement enfermé dans les cachots du manoir pour une semaine, Prométhée jugea plus opportun d'user de magie pour inonder le lit d'eau galcée.

Drago bondit hors du lit en hurlant, cette fois ci totalement éveiller il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, fermant les yeux de crainte il murmura :

« Je suis désolé mon oncle, je…….. je n"avais pas réaliser que c"était vous. »

L'homme s'avanca vers lui, l'air menancant et leva une main, Drago se figea, attendant la claque qui ne manquerais pas de venir. Mais au lieu de se poser violement sur sa joue, la main de son oncle se posa doucement sur ses cheveux pour les ébourrifer, avec un grand sourire l'adulte dit :

« Comme j"ai horeur d"être réveiller, je ne t"en tiendrais pas rigueur petit dragon, mais j"aimerais autant que tu évite de recommencer. »

Infiniment soulagé Drago promit et, sans réellement comprendr pourquoi, il serra son oncle dans ses bras. Malgré sa surprise, Prométhée lui rendit brievement son étreinte et lacha :

« Prépare toi, Sev " est déjà là, nous devons tout préparer pour cette après-midi. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et fila sous la douche tandis que l'homme quittais la chambre.

Prométhée rejoignit son ami à la salle à manger, où ce dernier profitait alègrement des raffinements cullinaires propres au manoir. Le blond sourit, pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, ou par lesquels il ne voulait pas se laisser connaitre, Severus Rogue pouvait apparaitre comme le dernier des salaud. Mais les rares personnes à qui il avait permis de voir au-delà de son masque odieux, savaient qu'il était tout le contraire de ce qu'il montrait. De froid il devenait chaleureux voir exubérant, d'insensible il se faisait tendre et protecteur, et d'austère il devenait un des amateurs de bonne chère les plus acharnés d'Angleterre, sans doute l'une des raisons qui le poussait à suporter chaque année ceux qu'il appellait « les hormones sur pattes ».

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Prométhée prit place aux cotés de son vieil ami. Trop plongé dans la tâche, ardue, de déterminer si le saumon de Norvège pôché était meilleur que celui magiquement élevé dans les terres des Malefoy, Severus ne lui adressa qu'un signe de tête avant de se replonger dans la comparaison.

C'est dans le silence que le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de Drago. Le jeune homme salua avec respect son professeur, et pris place aux cotés de son oncle. Après un instant ce dernier parla :

« En espérant que Sev ai fini de manger, nous pourrions peut-être revoir nos rôles pour cet après-midi. »

Le directeur des serpentards leva les yeux au ciel, pestant intérieurement contre son ami qui allait l'obligé à parler pendant des heures alors qu'avec tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table il aurait put trouver une utilisation plus agréable de sa bouche. Ayant avalée sa dernière bouchée de saumon, sans pour autant avoir émis un jugement définitif sur les qualités respectives des deux espèces, Rogue commenca son exposé :

« Bien ! La potion que je vais vous donner ne va pas complètement annuler les éffets du veritasserum, elle va seulement vous laisser libre de vos réponses mais l"état de transe induit par la drogue serra présent. Le sérum agit pendant 24 heures, donc nous aurons tout notre temps, je simulerais quelques problèmes durant l"interview pour donner plus de poids à l"affaire. Vous savez qu"il est interdit d"user de veritasserum sur un enfant – Drago eu une légère grimace en s"entendant être qualifier d"enfant – je parle du point de vue légal Drago, sur une personne mineure si cela froisse moins votre égo. Donc la première question que l"on va vous poser serra certainement : étiez vous conssentant pour prendre le veritasserum ? Une fois cela établit, on va vous demander des explications sur Ombrage, il nous est impossible de savoir quand les questions vont avoir Lucius pour sujet. Mais on peut facilement supposé qu"ils y penseront après que vous ayez parler de l"endoloris subit par Potter, à ce niveau là nous ne pouvons pas prévoir quelles seront leurs questions, tout dépendra ensuite de toi. »

Drago hocha gravement la tête, même si son oncle et Rogue étaient sans doute deux des personnes les plus intelligentes de sa connaissance, ils ne pouvaient pas éspérer qu'ils serraient à même de tout prévoir. L'adolescent l'avait compris dès que son oncle lui avait révéler que Rogue les aiderait, et en avait conclu, à juste titre, que le reste reposerait uniquement sur lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde au fait que les deux hommes tentaient de se mettre à la place des journalistes pour tenter de trouver les questions qui seraient inévitablement posées. Prométhée dut le rappeller plusiseurs fois à l'ordre avant qu'il ne daigne preter attention à ce qui ce passait.

Deux heures plus tard ils avaient établit des questions les plus probables, parmis celles-ci il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de certaines, mais les rares sur lesquelles ils étaient tous d'accord en engendreraient inévitablement d'autres relativement aisées à répondre. Drago se pencha sur le parchemin, et sur la demande de son oncle, relut les quelques questions dites « certaines » :

« Est-il vrai que Dolorès Ombrage à usée d"un impardonnable sur le survivant , Aviez-vous dans l"idée de servir Voldemort , Etes-vous à l"origine des dons faits ? Pourquoi n"etes vous pas intervennu à la vue des exactions de Dolorès Ombrage »

Certes ce n'était pas beaucoup mais cela allait les aider tout de même. Ils avaient jusqu'à 15h pour préparer une histoire plausible avec suffisament de détails pour la rendre crédible. Drago dut donc apprendre avec application sa leçon, cette dernière méttant en scène un Potter héroïque et persécuté n'était pas vraiment à son goût, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Les trois hommes ne firent qu'une courte pose pour déjeuner, suite à laquelle Drago repéta inlassablement son rôle. A 14h30 son oncle l'envoya se changer les idées, non sans lui avaoir fait ingurgité le sérum contre la potion de vérité.

L'adolescent se mit à déambuler dans le manoir, notant avec une certaine apréhension que les elfes avaient préparer le grand salon pour recevoir les journalistes. Selon les directives du nouveau maître de maison, les petites créatures avaient disposés un grand nombre de fauteuils en cercle, avec, entre chaque sièges, une table basse ployant sous les rafraichissements et les amuse-gueules.

La demi-heure de liberté passa bien trop vite à son goût. Selon les directives de son oncle, il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils du grand salon, attendant que les journalistes soient tous là pour assister à la prise du véritasserum. Prométhée était debout, une main sur l'épaule de son neveu, quand tout les reporters furent présent il parla :

« Au vu du nombre de hiboux que nous avons reçus à propos des rumeurs qui courrent sur Dolorès Ombrage, mon neveu et moi-même avons jugé opportun d"organisé cette conférence de presse assez spéciale. Spéciale parceque nous n"avons aucune illusion sur le fait que vous n"allez pas croire les allégations d"un adolescent dont le père est emprisonné à Azkaban pour entente avec le seigneur des ténèbres. C"est en réalisant cela que Drago à décidé, de son plein gré, d"user de véritasserum devant vous. Cependant comme je me refuse à lacher mon neveu parmis vous, sous l"influence de cette potion, et cela sans aucune protection je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Je demanderais à l"un de vous d"absorber une dose minime de veritasserum pour que vous puissiez tous constaté qu"il n"y a aucune surpercherie. Ensuite Drago boiras le reste de la fiole devant vous, le professeur Rogue à aimablement accepté de le surveiller tandis qu"il serrais sous l"influence du sérum, Drago prendra ensuite place dans la pièce d"a coté, où vous pénétrez deux par deux chacun à votre tour. Vous écrirez vos questions sur un parchemin et le professeur Rogue lui poseras devant vous, il ne censurera que les questions trop personnelles. En dehors de cela vous aurez toute liberté pour demander ce que vous voulez, pour éviter que vous ne répétiez des questions déjà posé, ceux qui ne serront pas avec nous entendrons tout ce qui serra dit dans la pièce. Ces conditions sont non-négociables. »

Tout les journalistes hochèrent la tête avec impatience, de mémoire d'homme c'était la première fosi que quelqu'un répondait à une interview sous véritasserum, et les conditions posé par l'oncle de Drago étaient tout à fait acceptable. Tous ayant données leur accord, Severus demanda un volontaire pour absorber une goutte de potion et prouver que c'était bien du véritassérum. L'un des journaliste poussa son photographe au milieu du cercle, sans lui demander son avis. Bien que peu enthousiaste, le jeune homme ne recula pas, Rogue le reconnu comme un ancien Serdaigle qui avait fait sa fierté en tant que préparateur de potion et devant tous, versa dans un verre à liqueur une dose infime de sérum. En souriant légèrement, il lui tendit :

« Buvez Mr Willis ! Si mes souvenirs sont bon vous êtes le plus à même de reconnaitre du véritasserum. »

Le photographe s'executa en rougissant légèrement du compliment déguisé de son ancien professeur. La dose était tellement infime que l'état de transe disparu en quelques secondes, et le jeune homme hocha la tête :

« C"est bien du véritasserum. »

Satisfaits, les journalistes se tournèrent vers Drago, l'adolescent tenta de ne pas paraitre trop gêner devant tous ses regards et vida la fiole de potion. L'état quasi catatonique dû à la potion, lui fit lacher la fiole, dont le salut ne fut dû qu'au réflexes fulgurants de son oncle. Ce dernier lui demanda alors si oui ou non il avait décider de lui-même d'user de varitasserum. D'une voix endormie l'adolescent blond acquiessa, et Rogue le conduisit dans la pièce attenante.

Le ballet commenca alors, comme prévu les journalistes pénètrèrent deux par deux dans la petite pièce, posant chacun à leur tour une question par l'intermédiaire de Rogue tandis que tous les autres écoutaient avec attention.

C'est ainsi que le soir même une floppée d'édition spéciale envahi les demeurres sorcières. Celle de la gazette du sorcier affichait :

Interview au véritasserum au manoir Malefoy !

Cette après-midi, une trentaine de journalistes furent conviés au Manoir Malefoy pour avoir confirmation qui circulent dans le monde sorcier. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de constaté que le jeune Mr Malefoy, conscient de la réticence de nos confrères à prendre ce qu'il disait comme paroles de Merlin, avait, de son plein gré, décidé d'usé de véritasserum devant nous pour répondre à nos questions. Pendant près de deux heures, ce jeune collègien répondit à nos questions, très rares furent celles refusées, en fait seules celles ayant un rapport avec ses amours furent censurées, toutes les autres recurent l'approbation de Mr Prométhée Malefoy, son oncle. Voici telle que nous les avons entendues les questions et les réponses formulées lors de cette interview exceptionelle.

Est-il vrai que vous faisiez parti des « surveillants » de Dolorès Ombrage ? 

Oui c'est vrai.

Différentes rumeurs rapportent qu'elle aurait user d'une plume de sang sur différents élèves, dont Harry Potter, vous confirmez ? 

Oui, c'est exact.

Parlez nous des ces horribles punitions. 

J'ignore ce qu'elle faisait écrire aux autres élèves, mais pour ce qui est de Potter elle le punissait chaque fois qu'il clamait le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, et lui faisait écrire quelque chose comme : Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

C'est la seule chose qu'elle est faites contre Harry Potter ? 

Non, elle l'a également privé à vie de Quidditch.

Tout le monde sait que Harry Potter est le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle, même Victor Krum à reconnu son talent, vous-même êtes attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, que pensez vous de son talent de joueur et de cette punition ? 

Potter est certainement le meilleur joueur de Poudlard, il n'a perdu qu'un match et encore à cause des Détraqueurs que le ministre avait fait placé au collège en troisième année. Pour ce qui est de la punition, tout le monde sait que Potter adore voler, je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois dire que c'était le seul moment où il ce sentait vraiment bien, or non seulement Ombrage l'a priver de Quidditch mais elle à aussi confisqué son balai, cette punition, en plus d'être totalement injuste, les évenements l'ont prouvés, était bien plus cruelle pour Potter que l'histoire de la plume.

D'autres rumeurs font état de sortilèges impardonnables et d'utilisation de véritasserum sans autorisation, qu'en dites vous ? 

Pour le véritasserum, c'est Ombrage elle-même qui me l'a dit, elle aurait drogué du thé pour faire avouer à Potter qu'il mentait en disant que vous-savez-qui était de retour et d'autre choses que j'ignore, j'ignore comment il a pu résister, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas obtenu satisfaction. Pour ce qui est des impardonnables, je l'ai vu moi-même lancé un Doloris sur Potter, oh pas longtemps mais elle en a usé.

Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervennu ? 

Je n'ais pas vraiment d'excuse, la seule chose que je puisse dire pour ma défense c'est que mon père m'avait ordonné d'obéir à Ombrage et de ne jamais la contredire.

Même dans ces conditions ? 

Mon père est un mangemort, les dénégations ridicules du ministre servaient les plans de son maître, je savais bien que le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas pleurer sur le sort de Potter.

On vous décrit comme un futur mangemort, qu'en pensez vous ? 

J'ai été élevé dans l'optique que les sorciers issus de moldus et les moldus étaient des sous-races à peine meilleurs que les animaux, je n'ai jamais cherché à remettre en cause les idées de mon père. Je suppose que s'il n'avait pas été arreter je serrais certainement devenu mangemort.

Mais plus maintenant ? 

Non, mon oncle m'a montrer un autre point de vue, je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis tomber amoureux des moldus, mais j'ai compris qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre et que dans une certaine mesure ils étaient à plaindre de ne pas avoir accès à la magie.

Et pour ce qui est des sorciers issus de moldus ? 

Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais je connais une sorcière née de moldus qui fait honneur à ses origines en étant la meilleure élève du collège, maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux je ne peut que constater que malgré ses origines elle est bien meilleur que beaucoup, en cela elle m'est bien supérieure.

Son nom ? 

Hermione Granger, elle est à Gryffondor et c'est la meilleure amie de Potter.

C'est la jeune femme que vous avez sauvez lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse ? 

Oui.

Revenons à votre père, vous le saviez mangemort ? 

Oui.

Vous pensez qu'il était sous l'influence de l'impérium, comme il l'a plaidé après la chutte du seigneur des ténèbres ? 

Je l'ai longtemps cru, c'était plus rassurant, mais quand vous-savez-qui est revenu, et que mon père c'est immédiatement rendu à ses cotés, j'ai compris qu'il avait menti. Sa relaxe n'était du qu'a son argent, et le ministre à été trop content des dons qu'il a fait pour insister réellement.

Selon vous le ministre savait pour les exactions de Ombrage ? 

Elle me l'a dit elle-même, fière d'avoir autant de pouvoir. Avoir la possibilité d'usé d'un Doloris devant témoins était grisant pour elle.

Si jamais le ministre venait à démissioner, que ferriez-vous ? 

Je mettrais une grande partie de la fortune de ma famille à disposition du candidat soutenu par le professeur Dumbledore.

Vous souhaitez donc combattre les mangemorts ? 

Oui

Pourquoi ? Je veut dire, vous avez été élevé comme un futur mangemort et pourtant vous vous retourneriez contre eux ? 

Par amour.

(Les questions concernant cet amour n'ont pas été approuvées)

Vous avez conscience que vos déclarations vont vous mettres en danger, qu'allez vous faire ? 

Mon oncle m'a conseiller de demander la protection du professeur Dumbledore, ce que je vais faire, sachant qu'il est le seul que le seigneur des ténèbres ai jamais craint.

Une rumeur fait mention de trois dons d'un millions chacun déstinés à plusieurs institutions clefs dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, selon cette même rumeur, vous seriez à l'origine de ces dons, vous confirmez ? et si oui pourquoi ? 

C'est parfaitement exact, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ces dons. Et je les ais fait pour plusieurs raisons, la première parceque je veut bien faire, je veut rachetez les erreurs de mon père. En plus j'ignore d'où vient cet argent, quelles bassesses, quels crimes, mon père à du faire pour devenir aussi riche, dans le doute je pense qu'il serra bien mieux employé par les isntitutions à qui j'ai fait ces virements.

Pourquoi avoir voulu garder l'anonymat ? 

Je sais bien ce que les gens auraient penser dans le cas contraire. Que je ne faisais que racheter l'honneur et le prestige de ma famille en faisant ces dons, je me moque du prestige de ma famille, c'est mon père qui y attachait tellement d'importance et c'est lui qui l'a détruit.

Vous aimez votre père ? 

C'est mon père, quel personne n'aime pas son père ? Oui j'aime mon père, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte ses choix, je l'aimerais davantage si il n'était pas mangemort.

Un jour vous serrezpeut-être obliger de lui faire face sur un champs de bataille, que ferrez vous alors ? 

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je le tuerais pour ses crimes, mais à la vérité j'ignore ce que je ferrais, j'espere ne jamais être dans cette situation.

Vous allez bientôt rentrer à Poudlard pour votre 6° année, allez vous changer votre attitude ? 

Bien évidemment, maintenant que j'ai pu voir les erreurs de mon père, je ne me conduirais plus comme le petit con arrogant que j'était. Et j'espere que ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal aurons la force de me pardonner.

C'est sur cette pensée pleine d'espoir que l'interview prit fin. Au vues de ses horribles révélations ont ne peut qu'être en colère contre le ministre et Dolorès Ombrage, et ce demander s'ils nauraient pas leur place à Azkaban.

****

RAR :

__

Merci à :

LénaPotter1388

M4r13

Onarluca

Rémus James Lupin

Shiefa Li

Yuki-chan


	5. Cadeaux d'anniversaire

**Cadeaux d'anniversaire**

Drago replia le journal en affichant un grand sourire, sourire partagé par son oncle et son professeur. Après tout il y avait de quoi, à eux trois ils avaient déstabilisé un gouvernement aussi surement que s'ils avaient tué le ministre de leur main. Drago était particulièrement fier de sa performance, encore une fois il aurait pu, selon lui, tirer des larmes à Serpentard avec cette sincérité si poignante.

Les trois sorciers s'entreragardèrent un moment, deux d'entre eux attendant la suite du programme, le sourire de l'ainé des Malefoy se renforcé et il dit :

« Bien, parfait même, Fudge est déjà mort. S"il ne démissione pas, le conseil du magenmagot le chassera c"est affiché. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques détails à mettre en place avant la rentrée et ensuite nous consacrerons le reste des vaccances à t"entraîner pour que tu puisse te défendre de toi-même pendant un temps. Ensuite si notre plan fonctionne ce serra à Potter de prendre le relai. – Drago grogna légerement à l"idée de jouer les faible femme pour satisfaire son chevalier servant – Severus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, l"anniversaire de Potter et le 31 juillet ? »

Rogue eut un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Oui, comme le bon gryffondor qu"il est Potter est du signe du lion. »

Prométhée pouffa légèrement devant l'air horripilé que prennait Rogue quand on en venait à parler de Potter. Il se tourna vers son neveu :

« Je veut que tu lui envoie un cadeau, pas un quelque chose de très couteux qu"il prendrais comme une manifestation de vanité, plutôt une chose personelle, tu peut trouver ca ? »

Drago acquiessa :

« Je pense pouvoir m"en sortir, mais je doute que Potter apprécie d"avoir un cadeau de ma part. »

Le maître du feu seccoua la tête :

« Tu lui enverra de façon anonyme, nous le ferrons passer par Dumbledore, je suis certain que le vieil homme sera trop content de te voir se rapprocher de Potter pour faire des difficultés. »

Pas réellement convaincu, l'adolescent fit la moue, mais acquiessa néanmoins, après tout son oncle avait monter l'intégralité du plan et tout ce passait admirablement bien. Résolu à ne pas faire de gaffes, Drago proposa différentes choses :

« Un pendentif peut-être ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la forme d"animagus de son père était un cerf, alors un pendentif en forme de cerf. Ou peut-être un accumulateur, ca lui serrais utile et c"est en général très beau. Bien sur il a les choses courantes, livres, vetements, etc… »

Severus et Prométhée se consultèrent du regard, et finalement ce fut le blond qui parla :

« Tes idées ne sont pas mauvaises Drago, l"accumulateur aurait ma préférence en d"autres circonstances, mais c"est beaucoup trop cher pour convenir. Je pencherais davantage vers le bijou ou une cape assez élégante, tu peut même faire les deux. »

Drago hocha la tête et demanda la permission de s'en occuper immédiatement, son oncle la lui accorda, à la condition que Severus l'accompagne. Bien que légèrement vexer de se voir traiter comme une personne ayant besoin d'un chaperon, l'adolescent en protesta pas, sachant très bien que son oncle s'inquiètais réellement pour lui.

Il parti donc pour le chemin de traverse en compagnie de son directeur de maison, et ainsi ne vit jamais sa mère s'approcher de Prométhée pour lui demander d'une voix anxieuse :

« Tu lui a dit ? »

Pour toute réponse l'homme seccoua la tête d'un air accablé, Drago n'était pas pret à entendre certaines vérités.

Rogue et Drago apparurent dans la cheminée du chaudron baveur, après un coup de baguette pour nétoyer leur vetements, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cour pour pénétrer dans l'allée marchande. L'adolescent n'hésita aps un instant, il connaissait tout les bijoutiers soricers d'angleterre et savait que seul le meilleur conviendrait.

Contrairement aux bijoutiers moldus, le talent des bijoutiers sorciers ne résidait pas tellement dans le fait de savoir travailler correctement les pierres ou les métaux. Il existait depuis très longtemps des sortilèges qui faisaient un travail impécable, il s'agissait plutôt des enchantements posés sur les pièces. A priori rien de compliquer, mais les pierres et les métaux avaient déjà en eu une magie propre. La difficulté était d'utiliser cette magie inée pour créer les enchantements, et pour pouvoir faire cela de manière acceptable il fallait avoir un don, le don de comprendre la magie des substances inertes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait apprendre si l'on avait pas le don à l'origine même une vie d'apprentissage en serrait pas suffisante pour y parvenir. La rumeur courait que ceux qui possédaient ce don était les descendants des druides de l'ancien temps, ceux là même qui avait élevé les grands cercles de pierres comme Stonehenge. Plus le don était présent, plus le bijoutier pouvait travailler la magie des matières premières, et aujourd'hui il n'existait plus qu'un seul homme qui possédait le don dans toute sa plénitude, son vrai nom n'était connu que de peu de personnes, et ni Drago,ni Rogue n'en faisait parti, pour eux ainsi que pour la majorité des soricers, il était simplement Midas.

Midas était devenu apprenti bijoutier alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini ses études à Poudlard, et ceci par un concours de circonstances tout à fait fortuit. Durant les congés après sa première année, il avait accepté de rendre service à l'un de ses camarades né de moldus, le service en question consistait à aller acheter un petit bijou pour l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de son ami. Midas c'était employé à trouver une paire de bijoux iddentiques suffisament bon marché pour les finances de son ami, mais suffisament bien travailler pour ne pas lui faire honte. Il avait donc fait le tour des bijouteries sorcières, et avait fini par pénétrer dans celle de son futur maître. Il avait tout de suite été séduit par le travail de l'homme, malheureusement les bijoux y était bien trop cher pour le maigre budget prévu. Alors qu'il expliquait la situation au propriétaire, l'apprenti de l'époque était arriver de l'arrière salle en signalant un problème avec la dernière pièce commandée. Le bijoux en question était une paire de pendentif en platine, représentant un loup et une louve, le jeune homme les avaient exhibés devant son maître en parlant d'incompatibilité magique. Sans savoir pourquoi, Midas avait tout de suite comprit le problème et avait lâcher :

« Le platine ne vient pas de la même veine c"est pour ca que vous ne pouvez pas mettre les même enchantements sur les deux. »

Le maître et l'apprenti l'avait regarder comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête et le bijoutier était imédiatement allé chercher deux sachet remplis de pépites d'argent pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Lui-même surpris d'avoir parler, alors qu'il passait pour l'une des personnes les plus timides de son année, Midas avait néanmoins fait rapidement la liste des sortilèges qui pouvaient s'appliquer sur l'argent présenter. Le maître bijoutier avait été soufflé de voir cet enfant qui n'avait même pas entamer sa deuxième année d'étude être cappable de distinguer aussi facilement les propriété des métaux. Le test avait continuer avec une émeraude puis un saphir, puir finalement une opale, la pierre précieuse la plus difficile à travaillée, et à chaque fois le petit garçon avait lister avec une précision stupéfiante les sortilèges appliquable sur chaque pierre. Le maître, enthousiasmé de voir en face de lui quelqu'un qui possédait le don encore plus pleinement que lui, l'avait tout de suite embaucher comme apprenti. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque vaccance scolaire, l'enfant revenait dans la boutique pour y apprendre le métier, sa réputation avait rapidement surpassé celle de son maître, chose qui l'avait d'ailleurs extremement gêner. Mais jamais le vieil homme n'en avait pris ombrage, trop fier d'avoir ce petit garçon comme apprenti. Un jour, alors qu'un client félicitait l'enfant pour son travail, le bijoutier avait lâcher :

« Il est comme Midas, tout ce qu"il touche devient précieux. »

Et le nom était rester.

Drago et Severus c'étaient donc immédiatment dirrigé vers la bijouterie de Midas, et même si ce dernier avait suffisament d'argent pour acheter n'importe quelle emplacement sur le chemin de traverse, il n'avait jamais abandonner la vieille boutique où il avait fait ses première armes. La bijouterie était située tout à l'opposée du chaudron baveur, au délà de Gringots, en général c'était les boutiques les plus miteuses qui prenaient place là-bas, mais l'affluence de client fortunés dans la bijouterie avait servi les autres magasins. C'était dans l'ensemble des magasins très spécialisés, et donc avec une clientèle réduite, mais quelques notables s'y étaient arreter en allant ou en revenant de la bijouterie et leurs clientèle avait rapidement augmenté. Aujourd'hui c'était l'une des places les plus riche du chemin de traverse. Drago et son père avant lui y avait eu leur habitudes très tôt, et si un jour avant il n'y aurait pas mit les pieds dans la crainte de ce faire conspuer par ceux qui lèchait ses bottes pas si longtemps avant, aujoutd'hui il s'y rendait sans crainte les choses avaient de nouveau changée.

La bijouterie était petite, mais chaleureuse on y aurait volontier passé des heures pour regarder tout les bijoux exposés. Les murs était lambrisés de bois sombre, alors qu'une moquette immaculée recouvrait le sol, le plafond était enchanté pour reproduire un ciel d'été parsemé d'étoiles qui faisaient luires les bijoux d'une manière irrésistible. Chaque fois qu'il venait, Drago prenait un instant pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère feutrée de la boutique, il serrait volontier rester toute sa vie ici.

Comme à chaque fois, ce fut Midas lui-même qui les acceuillit, il conaissait Drago depuis l'époque où il portait encore des couches, tout les bijoux du jeune homme venait de cet endroit et avaient été fait par le maître en personne. De ce fait, Lucius lui avait permis une certaine familiarité avec son fils, et même avec lui, particulièrement suite à un accident causé par un Drago âgé de même pas trois ans.

Tout sourire le vieil homme, dépassa son comptoir pour serrer brievement l'adolescent contre lui en disant :

« Alors petit dragon tu vient encore cassée mes vitrines ? »

C'était en effet à cause de « quelques » vitrines brisées que Lucius avait jugé opportun de permettre une certaine familiarité au bijoutier. Drago sourit :

« Pas cette fois Mr Midas, aujourd"hui je suis un client important ! »

La réponse était toujours la même et faisait toujours rire le vieil homme, qui à chaque fois ne manquait pas de conclure d'un air las :

« Et dire que je t"ai connu bébé, les enfants grandissent trop vite. »

Le jeune homme n'en avait jamais prit ombrage, au contraire, il trouvait rafraichissant cette familiarité avec laquelle l'homme lui parlait. Le bijoutier se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et lui fit un petit signe de tête :

« Professeur Rogue. »

Le maître des potions lui rendit son salut :

« Maître Midas. »

Claquant dans ses mains, le vieil homme chassa l'atmosphère un peu trop grave à son goût et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour toi Drago ?

Je cherche un pendentif en forme de cerf. »

Il recut un regard intrigué du bijoutier qui demanda :

« Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

Avant le 31 juillet. »

Midas se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis afficha un grand sourire :

« L"anniversaire du survivant ! Il me semblait pourtant que tu était à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. »

Il avait dit cela d'un air détacher, mais Drago connaissait suffisament bien le vieil homme pour savoir qu'il était avide de connaitre ses raisons, après avoir consulté son professeur du regard il expliqua :

« Je suis sur le point de changer de maison, et je en veut pas suivre la voie de mon père, j"aimerais faire la paix avec lui. »

Midas hocha la tête en soupirant de soulagement :

« J"en suis ravi Drago, tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point il m"était pénible de te voir t"enfoncer dans les ténèbres. »

L'adolescent rougit légèrement et afficha un sourire timide, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée que sans son oncle il aurait fait de la peine au vieil homme qu'il considérait presque comme un grand père.

Le bijoutier reprit rapidement son rôle de commercant et demanda :

« Bien, quelle matériaux veut-tu ? »

Drago resta pensif un instant et expliqua :

« Je voudrais quelque chose qui ne fasse pas « je suis riche et je le montre » vous voyez ? Mais tout de même quelque chose qu"on remarque. »

Le vieil homme se caressa pensivement le menton et dit :

« Voila ce que je te propose, j"ai en stock une opale mais assez curieuse, elle est intégralement verte, c"est extremement rare mais ca ne présente pas un grand interet pour une opale, donc elle te couterait moins cher qu"une opale normale, même si elle a les même propriétés. On peut la prendre facilement pour une émeraude, tu sais que c"est une pierre très commune pour nous, avec une chaîne de platine, il n"y a que les gens habitués pour le distingué de l"argent. Qu"en pense tu ? »

Drago fut tenter, mais Rogue intervint pour la première fois :

« L"idée est ecxellente si ce n"est que vert et argent auront une légère connotations négative pour Potter. »

Le vieil homme claque des doigts :

« Suis-je bête, les couleurs de Serpentard ! Dans ce cas une chaîne d"or, un mélange de Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

Drago hocha la tête et demanda :

« Pourrais-je voir l"opale ? Je voudrais vérifier une chose. »

Midas acquiessa et disparu un instant dans l'arrière boutique pour revenir avec une pierre ovoïde d'un vert intense. Dès qu'il la vit Drago sourit et se tourna vers son professeur :

« En-dehors du vert de Serpentard, la couleur ne vous rappelle pas autre chose professeur ? »

Rogue fixa un instant la pierre, cherchant ce que voulais dire Drago, puis le déclic se fit, il sourit légèrement :

« Les yeux de Lily ! »

L'adolesxcent acquiessa et se retourna vers le bijoutier :

« Nous ferrons comme ca, or et opale, à moins qu"il n"y ai un moyen de faire du platine doré. »

Il avait finit en souriant, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de donner une apparence doré au platine, de par sa magie propre le platine refusait ce genre d'artifice. Le bijoutier afficha un grand sourire :

« S"il en existe un, je ne le connais pas. Bien, nous disons donc, un cerf et une chaîne pour homme. Quels enchantements ? »

Ce fut Rogue qui parla :

« Tous ce que vous pourrez juger utile pour Potter. »

Midas leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« Ca va couter très cher, vous en êtes conscient ? »

Rogue hocha la tête :

« Ce sont les matériaux qui ne doivent pas sauter aux yeux, Potter ne connait rien à la joaillerie sorcière il ignorera donc la valeur réelle du bijou. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et bientôt les deux sorciers repartirent en direction du tailleur de la famille.

Drago n'était pas très entouisiaste à l'idée d'aller chez le tailleur, autant Midas était sympathique, autant le tailleur était éxécrable avec tout ses clients. Ceci pour la simple raison qu'il était reconnu comme le meilleur tailleur sorcier de grande-bretagne, si Midas excellait dans les bijoux, Daniel Fanelly (le tailleur) excellait dans la création et la coupe de vetements. Et si le vieux bijoutier en tirait une immense fierté mais aucune vanité, Daniel en tirait une immense vanité mais aucune fierté puisqu'il considèraient tous ses clients comme incapable de comprendre son art.

Malgré cette antipathie, Drago et Severus se rendirent dans l'immense boutique du tailleur, qui, histoire de se faire encore plus remarquer, avait obtenu l'autorisation de Fudge pour s'installer du coté moldu avec un sortilège d'apparence comme celui de Ste Mangouste. Pestant d'avance contre le tailleur, Drago anonca sa visite et celle de Rogue à l'affiche miteuse qui servait d'entrée. Le passage leur fut ouvert rapidement, et les deux sorciers entrèrent. Les couleurs criardes du magasin leurs blessèrent immédiatement les yeux, et Drago gromella de nouveau en regrettant la chaleureuse bijouterie qu'ils avaient quitté.

Malgré son égo, Mr Fanelly n'était pas suffisament stupide pour mépriser un client aussi riche que Drago Malefoy, aussi se présentat-il en personne pour les servirs. Sans même lui laisser el temps de parler, Drago lacha d'un ton digne de son professeur s'adressant à Potter :

« Une cape, meilleur qualité, sortilège de taille ! »

Pas démonté pour un sou par l'agression verbale, Fanelly demanda :

« Les couleurs ? »

Drago jetta un coup d'oeil à son professeur qui lui fit signe de choisir, l'adolescent s'éxécuta :

« Emeraude et or. »

Daniel acquiessa et fit apparaitre différentes illusions de capes. Drago les examina rapidement et finit par tomber raide devant l'un des modèles. La cape était de velour vert émeraudes avec un liseré des runes d'or, la doublure était en soie et malgré sa matière principale elle était qualifée de très legère. Sans hésiter un instant, Drago la désigna et ajouta :

« Vous en ferrez deux, une à ma taille, et l"autre avec le sortilège, vous ajouterez les enchantements courants de bien-être et de régulation de température. »

Le tailleur hocha la tête et, après un rapide calcul mental déclara :

« 200 gallions pour la votre et 220 pour la deuxième. »

L'adolescent blond ne chercha même pas à marchander, et exigea qu'elles soient prêtent et envoyer au manoir avant une semaine. Sans un mot de plus il sortit, suivit de son professeur.

Severus, qui connaissait très bien Fanelly, il était lui même un de ses clients régulier, lacha dès leur sorti un :

« Merci de l"avoir empêcher de se répandre en ballivernes sur son talent Mr Malefoy, je crois que je n"aurais pas supporter cela. »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit :

« Je ne le supporte pas, un jour il faudra que je me décidé à changer de tailleur. »

Rogue haussa les épaules :

« Tout ses clients y pensent mais aucun n"osera tant qu"il n"aura pas trouver mieux que lui, ce batard à du talent il faut le reconnaitre. »

Drago acquiessa :

« C"est malheureusement exact, il est aussi doué que vaniteux. »

Rogue sourit :

« Et ce n"est pas peu dire. »

Les deux sorciers décidèrent de ne pas rentrer immédiatement, Severus avait des ingrédients à récupérer et Drago voulait jetter un coup d'oeil au magasin de Quidditch. L'apothicaire étant en face du dit magasin de Quidditch, Rogue ne jugea pas utile d'accompagner son élève. Ils se séparèrent donc, chacun allant à l'opposé de l'autre.

Drago pénétra avec ravissement dans le temple londonien du Quidditch, et se précipita immédiatement sur les balais, non pas qu'il veuille s'en acheter un neuf. Après tout si le plan marchait il se retrouverait à Gryffondor, et bien que cela lui arrache la bouche, il devait reconnaitre qu'en tant qu'attrapeur ne faisait pas le poids face à Potter.

Ce fut donc seulement par curiosité qu'il s'interessa aux nouveaux modèles de balai. Il vit un petit attroupement autour du vendeur qui clamait bien haut les performances d'un nouveau balai :

« La flêche de lumière est encore plus rapide que l"éclair de feu, confectionné par les même ingénieurs, il dispose d"une maniabilité encore plus grande, et d"un système de freinage à tout épreuve… »

Drago se perdit dans la contemplation du dit balai, il laissa même échapper un soupir rêveur et marmonant :

« Magnifique. »

Concentré sur le balai, il ne vit pas un adolescent assez grand arriver vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Il faillit presque sursauté quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la baguette en main il dévisagea son vis à vis et faillit laisser partir une remarque acerbe, qu'il retint de justesse en reconnaissant la personne. D'une voix qui tentait d'être aimable, il lacha :

« Je peut t"aider Weasley ? »

Ron rougit fortement et begailla :

« Non, je….je …. –Drago sourit intérieurement, il avait compris ce que voulait le rouquin, et apparement cela lui coutait beaucoup – Je voudrais juste te remercier Malefoy. »

Même en sachant parfaitement pourquoi Weasley faisait ca, Drago ne put s'empecher de renforcer un peu son malaise :

« Pourquoi ? »

Gêner, le dernier fils Weasley bredouilla :

« Pour….pour avoir sauver Hermione. »

Un mois avant, Drago aurait rit méchamment et lacher quelque chose du genre « je voulais pas que tu perde ton animal familier » ou une autre réparti cinglante, mais il devait être aimable, aussi répondit-il d'un ton posé :

« Comme je l"ai dit à Granger, j"ai encore beaucoup de vie à sauver pour réparer les conneries de mon père, j"apprécie, d"autant plus que ca te coute, tes remerciement Weasley, mais je ne les mérites pas. »

Sur ce il se dégagea rapidement de la poigne du rouquin et fila rejoindre Rogue pour retourner au manoir.

**RAR :**

_Merci à_

Aulandra17

Godric2

Lily Chang

Lunenoire

M4r13

Mirrabella

Onarluca

Rémus James Lupin


	6. La rentrée

****

La rentrée.

Tout en ce laissant tomber sur la banquette du Poudlard Express, Drago soupira de soulagement, cette fois-ci tout était en place. La deuxième rencontre avec le vieux fou c'était passé comme prêvu, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de simuler la honte. Honte de demander sa protection pour sa mère et lui, honte de se voir reparti à Gryffondor, sur le coup il en aurait pleurer.

#####Flashback#####

Le bureau du directeur était tel qu'il l'avait laisser la dernière fois, jusqu'au phoénix qui avait une fois de plus salué son oncle d'une longue trille joyeuse. Dumbledore, comme la dernière fois était en compagnie de Rogue et de McGonagall, les salutations faites, Drago avait prit place en face du vieil homme. A mi-voix, il avait dit :

« Monsieur je vous demande votre protection pour ma mère et moi ! »

Déjà ses mots à la limite de l'inhonction lui avait laissé un gout amer dans al bouche, alors le vieux fou n'aurait rien de plus pas de supplications ou autre humiliations. Dumbledore avait sourit doucement et répondu :

« Mr Malefoy, je sais que cela vous coute beaucoup de demander cela, surtout à un « vieux fou amoureux des moldus », et c"est pour cela que je ne vous demanderais pas plus, je vous promet ma protection à vous et à votre mère. Et pour faciliter cela, j"aimerais que vous la convainquier de venir à Poudlard à la rentrée. »

L'adolescent avait rougi quand le directeur avait citer mot pour mot la dénomation la plus courante qu'il lui attribuait en l'absence de professeur. Mais il avait tout de même apprécier que le vieil homme ne profite pas de la situation pour tenter de le faire ramper, à bien y réfléchir un Serpentard aurait fait cela, mais pas un stupide Gryffondor. Drago c'était lui-même sermoner intérieurement pour ce genre de pensée, et avait vider son esprit pour ne penser qu'au courage, et à cette impression agréable qu'il avait ressenti lors de la bataille sur le chemin de traverse.

Alors le deuxième acte avait prit place, sur la demande de son oncle, Dumbledore avait fait léviter le choixpeau jusqu'à lui. Légèrement inquiet à l'idée d'échouer, Drago l'avait coiffer en ce concentrant au maximum sur Gryffondor. Le silence qui avait prit alors place dans le bureau était à couppé au couteau, mais le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop concentrer sur la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le vieux nid à poussière :

« Humm ce n"est pas la première fois que l"on me demande de réviser mon jugement, quoique cela soit rare que l"on me le demande aussi souvent. Alors voyons, ambitieux, je dirais Serpentard, mais apparemment il y a eu un changement tu as appris le courage. Humm difficile, le dernier qui m"ai poser ce problème c"est celui par qui tu renaitra à la lumière. Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

Gryffondor, envoie moi à Gryffondor !

Humm j'hésite, tu es encore un serpentard dans l'âme, mais il y a ce courage qu'à fait naître le porteur du feu en toi. Oh oh un plan ?

Ne t'en occupe pas, envoie moi à Gryffondor.

Oh je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veut aller à Gryffondor. Humm tu vise la pérénité de ta lignée, quelque en soit le prix. Cela montre une certaine abnégation, même si tes intentions ne sont pas réellement louables, je vais t'aider, alors mon garçon te voilà GRYFFONDOR ! »

Rogue avait immédiatement affiché un air dédaigneux, et même si Drago savait que cela arriverait, il en avait été blesser. McGonagall, elle, avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, les seul qui étaient rester stoïques étaient son oncle et Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait finalement lever sa baguette et l'écusson de Serpentard qu'il portait sur sa robe, c'était transformé. Désormais Drago Malefoy était Gryffondor.

#####Fin du Flash-back#####

Perdu dans ses pensées il sentit à peine le train démarrer, mais le bruit d'une discission le tira de ses souvenirs, apparament le trio des Gryffondors échangeait des avis assez tranchés sur……… et bien sur lui :

« OK, il a sauver "mione mais qui nous dit que ce n"est pas seulement pour nous mettre en confiance ?

Harry, si ca avait été le cas, Voldemort n'aurait pas permis l'arrestation d'autant de mangemorts ! Et puis même Ron dit qu'il a changer, d'habitude c'est quand même lui le plus obtus !

Hé ! Je ne suis pas obtus, seulement je tient à mes principes ! Mais pour en revenir à Malefoy, je t'assure qu'il a changer Harry, quand je l'ai vu au magasin de Quidditch il semblait avoir vraiment honte de son père.

Pensez ce que vous voulez ! Pour ma part je ne crois pas qu'on puisse revenir des ténèbres aussi facilement, honnetement c'est trop facile ! Son oncle débarque et du jour au lendemain il devient tout gentil ? J'y crois pas une seconde.

Et l'interview au veritasserum ?

Tu veut que je te rapelle ce que disais les journeaux l'année dernière 'mione ? Vu le nombre de saloperies qu'ils ont débités sur moi et Dumbledore, tu comprendras que je ne soit pas très chaud à l'idée de prendre tout ce qu'ils disent comme paroles de merlin ! »

Le petit échange de point de vue es Gryffondors s'arreta là, et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Granger le vit et lui sourit timidement en disant :

« Bonjour Malefoy, on peut ? »

Drago hocha la tête et se tourna vers Potter :

« Potter, je me moque que tu me crois ou pas, c"est le dernier de mes soucis, mais évite de le gueuler dans les couloirs. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, pas envie que tu m"accuse d"avoir provoquer une dispute entre tes amis et toi par ma seule présence. »

Sur cette pique, il se leva et sortit d'un air plein de dignité outragé. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de rester dans les parages pour entendre leurs réactions. Il savait déjà ce qui allait ce passer, il connaissait suffisament bien ses vieux ennemis pour savoir comment ils allaient réagir. Granger allait prendre un air sévère et allait dire à Potter qu'il avait éxagérer et ce genre de choses. Potter,lui, allait rester sur ses positions aussi tetu qu'un âne, et Weasley tendrait maladroitement de calmer le jeu. A la fin, Granger aurait réussi à arracher une promesse de lui laisser une petite chance.

Sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qui ce passait autour de lui, il se mit à érrer dans le train, bien mal lui en pris. En effet ses anciens camarades de maison, pas vraiment ravis de sa « traitrise » n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui faire payer cette forfaiture.

L'ambiance dans le compartiment du trio était tendu, Hermione ne pardonnais pas à Harry d'être aussi méfiant, et ce dernier lui en voulait de lui avoir fait la morale après le départ de Malefoy. Il était déjà d'une humeur de chien à l'idée de devoir retourner à Poudlard, non pas qu'il regrette les Dursley, mais Poudlard signifiait Dumbledore, et il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au vieil homme.

Harry en voulait au monde entier, et plus particulièrement à Malefoy. Pas tellement parceque c'était sa tante qui avait tuer Sirius, mais plutôt parceque il n'avait désormais plus de raison valables de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait tellement éspérer pouvoir passer sa colère sur Malefoy, et ce dernier trouvait le moyen de l'en empêcher, il décidait de changer de camp l'imbécile !

Le survivant en était vert de rage, pendant deux mois il avait attendu avec impatience de se retrouver face à Malefoy, ce voyage aurait dut être le début de sa « thérapie » qui aurait commencer par mettre son poing dans la gueule de cette fouine. Et à cause des actes héroïques de ce petit con, il ne pouvait même pas faire ca sans ce mettre Hermione et Ron à dos !

A défaut de passer sa rage sur Malefoy, il décida de se venger sur les bonbons, marmonant une vague explication il quitta le compartiment pour partir à la recherche de la dame au chariot.

Il venait de remonter de deux wagons quand il entendit plusieurs voix au timbre haineux et méprisants :

« Alors sale traître, tu es content de ton statut de nouveau chien pour Potter ?

Si ca ce trouve tu à aussi pris le rôle de sa pute de sang-de-bourbe

Voyons Pansy, ne soit pas aussi vulgaire, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas rémunérer pour ses performances au lit. Il doit considérer que le fait de tailler une pipe au survivant est une récompensse en soit.

Tu as peut-être raison Blaise, mais je préfere m'assurer d'une chose. Crabbe ! Goyle ! Assurez-vous que ce qu'il a entre les jambes ne lui serve plus qu'à pisser ! »

Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait pas permettre ca, le laisser ce débrouiller seul aurait été digne d'un serpentard ! Tout en cherchant un moyen de le tirer de là sans se retrouver lui-même dans les ennuis, il sortit sa baguette. N'ayant trouver qu'un sort apte à lui donner suffisament de temps, il ouvrit violement la porte et sans attendre cria :

« Experlliarmus ! »

C'était un coup de dé, mais pas très risqué en réalité, il y avait 99% de chances que Malefoy n'ai plus sa baguette et qu'il ne soit donc pas victime du sort. Le résultat dépassa ses éspérances. Les 4 serpentards furent projettés contre la fenetre, la brisant au passage, tandis que leur baguettes, plus celle de Drago apparement, s'envolèrent pour attérir devant lui.

Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, et 4 stupéfix plus tard, il était seul avec Malefoy, allongé par terre, le visage ensanglenté. Pestant contre ce qu'il était obligé de faire, Harry s'accroupi aux cotés du blond et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule en l'appellant. Malefoy lui jetta un coup d'oeil et sourit faiblement en murmurant :

« Merci Potter. »

Harry fut gêner de le voir ainsi, Malefoy ne l'avait jamais remercier et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et faible qu'aujourd'hui, et cela était très dérangeant. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse et lui jette un mobiliscorpus pour le ramener dans le compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis. Au passage il récupéra les baguettes, et après que Malefoy ai iddentifié la sienne, il jetta les autres vers les 4 agresseurs.

Beaucoup murmurèrent à leur passage, il y avait tout de même de quoi, après tout voir Malefoy, le visage en sang, en train de se faire traîner par Potter apparement perplexe n'arrivait pas tout les jours, même compte tenu de leur animosité. Soupirant d'avance des réfléxions que Hermione ne manquerait pas de lui sortir, Harry ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment pour découvrir un tableau qu'il desespérait de voir depuis longtemps. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Ron et ils tentaient de battre le record du monde d'apné.

Harry sourit et toussa pour signaler sa présence, immédiatement les deux préfets se séparèrent en rougissant, Hermione allait commencer à s'expliquer quand elle vit l'état de Malefoy, et comme l'avait prevu Harry la suite ne tarda pas :

« Harry, pourquoi tu lui a fait ca ? Tu n"avait aucune raison, c"est vraiment mal de ta part de….. »

Légèrement échaudé aussi bien par les remarques et la lachete des serpentards, que par les réfléxions de son ami, Harry ne la laissa pas continuer :

« Pour ton information "mione, je ne lui ai rien fait, si ce n"est le tirer des pattes de Parkinson, Zabini et des deux gorilles, c"est eux qui l"ont mit dans cet état, alors avant de parler assure toi de ne pas dire de conneries. »

Sur ce, il ammena le blond dans le compartiment et l'alongea sur la banquette en disant :

« Tu connais des sorts de soin, occupe toi de lui ! »

Rougissante d'avoir juger son ami sans savoir, Hermione ne releva pas le ton utilisé et s'appliqua immédiatement à rafistoler de son mieux le blesser.

Après quelques sorts, Malefoy fut suffisament en forme pour s'asseoir, le voyant en meilleur forme, Harry le prevint :

« Malefoy, même avec ce que j"ai vu je ne te crois toujours pas, mais disons que je ferrais un éffort. »

L'air las, Malefoy répondit :

« Je te l"ai déjà dit Potter, je me moque que tu me crois ou non, ca te regarde et vu le passif entre nous je peut pas te demander d"avoir confiance en moi. La seule chose que je te demande c"est de ne pas essayer de me tuer ou autre chose pendant l"année, j"aimerais pouvoir dormir sans jeter un sort à mon lit. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, mais le coup d'oeil qu'il jetta à Ron et Hermione lui prouva que eux savaient de quoi il était question. D'une voix polaire il demanda :

« C"est quoi cette histoire ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement et lacha :

« Et bien, Ron et moi on a reçu un courrier de Dumbledore, puisqu"on est préfet il voulait nous informer qu"on aurait un nouvel élève à Gryffondor……. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite, l'air aussi las que Malefoy il murmura :

« Dit moi que c"est un blague pas drôle Ron ! »

Le rouquin sembla d'un coup très intérésser par ses chaussures, et garda le silence. Le brun se tourna alors vers la préfète avec un air d'attente, mais la réaction de Hermione fut sensiblement la même, à la différence qu'elle trouva de l'interet au paysage morose de la campagne anglaise. Résolu alors de demander des explications au principal intérésser, il se tourna vers le blond qui avait l'air toujours aussi fatiguer, contrairement aux deux autres, il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis et lacha :

« Je suis à Gryffondor ! »

Le survivant eut subitement très envie d'entretenir un contact répéter entre sa tête et n'importe quelle matière suffisament solide pour lui rendre sa raison. Il avait des hallucinations auditive, ou alors il rêvait, ca devait être ca il rêvait, ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Malefoy qui se tourne vers la lumière, Malefoy qui sauve 'mion, Malefoy qui se faitre agresser par ses propres hommes de mains, Malefoy qui est à Gryffondor, c'était définitivement un rêve, ou plutot un cauchemar.

Harry jugea plus sage de ne pas ouvrir sa bouceh pendant le reste du voyage. Oh bien sur il eut souvent envie de chasser Malefoy à coups de pieds ou de sortilège, ou encore de lui sauter purement et simplement dessus pour l'étrangler et le rouer de coups. Malgré ses pulsions légèrement agressives, il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, certes il ne croyait pas Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait envie de le frapper. En fait Harry en voulait à mort à Malefoy parceque ce dernier lui retirait ses derniers repaires, les seuls choses qui lui restaient pour savoir qu'elle était sa place dans le monde.

Les années précédentes ses repères étaient nombreux, il était sorcier, il était le survivant, il était orphelin, il avait des amis et des ennemis à l'école, il avait Dumbledore qui le protégeait et était toujours là pour lui. Et puis surtout il avait eu Sirius, mais tout avait voler en éclats, ca ne datait pas de sa 5° année, non ca avait commencer lors de sa 4° avec le retour de Voldemort.

Du statut de survivant il était passer à celui d'ennemi numéro 1 du seigneur des ténèbres, pour certains la différence aurait semblée minime. Mais avant son retour, Voldemort restait une ombre à limite de ses percéptions, un ennemi affaibli qu'il avait déjà vaincu et qu'il n'avait donc pas à craindre, enfin pas beaucoup. Mais quand il était revenu à la vie, il avait immédiatement prit un caractère plus réel, plus dangeureux, et la suite l'avait prouvée.

Et la cinquième année était arrivée, apportant son lot de problèmes, de peurs et de douleurs. Du héros il n'était rester qu'un fou montrer du doigt dans les couloirs, conspués par ses condisciples qui la veille le portait aux nues. Du grand sorcier au pouvoir infini qu'était Dumbledore, il n'était rester qu'un homme victimes des malversations politique d'un imbécile, de l'homme bon en qui il avait toute confiance, il n'était rester qu'un vieillard manipulateur qui lui avait menti pendant des années. De l'homme qui le haissait sans aucune raisons, il n'était rester qu'un enfant dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la vie pour l'avoir lui aussi vecue. Certe Rogue le detestait toujours, et même sans doute encore davantage, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait une raison, pas forcément bonne, mais il avait une raison. Et surtout il y avait eu le ministère ! De son parrain il ne restait aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir, même pas de corps, même pas de reconnaissance, rien qu'un nom honnis à tort alors que le vrai coupable se terrait dans les robes de son maître.

De tous ses repères, sa 5° année ne lui en avait épargner qu'un seul, pas le plus agréable mais c'était devenu le plus rassurant, parceque le dernier. Et ce repère c'était Malefoy, c'était leurs piques échangées dans les couloirs, leurs statuts de princes de leur maisons respéctives. Et aujourd'hui cela aussi lui était enlevé, et même si ce n'était qu'en apparence Harry avait du mal à le supporter.

C'est donc dans une ambiance légèrement tendue, vu que ni Granger ni Weasley n'avaient voulus vexer Potter en s'adressant à Malefoy, que le train s'arreta en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Potter soupira bruyament, apparement soulagé de pouvoir ignorer Malefoy sans entrainer un lourd silence.

Drago quand à lui n'affichait aucune expression, totalement inpénétrable l'ex-serpentard se dirigea sans un mot vers les carosses et grimpa dans le premier qu'il vit. Fort heureusement pour lui, le carosse en question n'était occupé que par des deuxièmme années trop intimidés pour lui posée des problèmes.

La réelle difficulté, tout du moins du point de Drago, n'arriva qu'en entrant dans la grande salle, il devait en effet s'asseoir.à la table des Gryffondors. Rien dans tout cela que de très normal, du moins à priori, mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'en dehors de Granger, Weasley et Potter, aucun autre Gryffondor ne savait pour son changement de maison. De ce fait il aurait à subir beaucoup de remarques agressives de la part de ses nouveaux camarades avant que le vieux fou ne décide d'annoncer sa nouvelle appartenance.

Effectivement les Gryffondors ne lui firent pas vraiment bon acceuil, il c'était à peine approcher de la table, que Dean Thomas, l'agressa :

« Tu veut déjà commencer à nous emmerder Malefoy ? T"as rien d"autre à faire ? Tu ferrais mieux de rejoindre les futurs mangemorts, après tout c"est ta place ! »

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Seamus innigan jugea utile d'en rajouter :

« Laisse Dean, de toute façon qu"est-ce qu"on à a faire d"un sale serpent ? C"est vrai que ca leur correspond bien, tous à ramper devant tu-sais-qui, quoiqu"en fait leur symbole serrait davantage un elfe de maison, toujours à obéir en s"inclinant bien bas. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer durement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Granger c'était approcher derrière les deux Gryffondor et chacun prit une violente claque sur la tête, d'un ton furieux, la prefete murmura :

« Imbéciles ! Si vous regardiez sa robe vous verriez qu"il à changer de maison, et de camps aussi, il m"a sauver la vie cet été alors si je vous entends encore lui parler comme ca vous aurez affaire à moi ! – Son ton ce fit plus léger – Je ne vous demande pas de le considérer comme votre meilleur ami, mais ne le rejettez pas à cause du passé, il a eu le courage de changer alors il est digne d"être avec nous. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle alla rejoindre ses deux amis, tout en faisant un petit sourire au blond. Thomas et Finnigan était rester stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione Granger, celle-la même qui ce faisait appeller sang-de-bourbe l'année dernière venait de prendre la défense de Malefoy.

Drago tint sa langue même s'il avait envie de leur balancer une réplique cinglante, et s'assit à la première place libre qu'il vit. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Longdubas s'asseoir à ses cotés en disant :

« Alors Malefoy, comme ca on est devenu gentil ? »

Il n'y avait rien d'ironique dans les propos du maladroit Gryffondor, seulement une simple question et en plus posée sans aucune crainte. Toujours ébahi du changement de caractère du jeune homme, Drago répondit :

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire gentil, Londubas mais en tout cas je ne servirais jamais tu-sais-qui, et comme il n"y a que deux camps dans cette guerre….. »

Londubas hocha la tête :

« Oui je comprends parfaitement, évidemment moi j"ai choisi la lumière pour honorez mes parents et me venger. Accessoirement si jamais tu vois ta tante, dit lui que je la tuerais un jour ou l"autre ! »

Drago dévisagea son voisin avec des yeux en billes de lotos :

« Heu, Londubas je peut savori ce qui t"es arriver ? L"année dernière tu ne te serrais même pas approché de moi à 10 mètres et tu n"aurais jamais été aussi violent dans tes propos. »

Le brun sourit :

« C"est à cause du ministère, j"ai combattu des mangemorts et je suis encore en vie pour en parler, j"ai compris que même si je n"avais ni ta puissance ni celle de Harry, j"était un sorcier à part entière, pas seulement un amoureux des plantes. De là j"ai compris que je pouvais agir, et ca même face à des gens plus puissants que moi. »

Le blond hocha pensivement la tête, où était donc passer le timide, maladroit et peureux Gryffondor ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur cette question, Dumbledore venait de se lever pour faire son petit discours :

« Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année, j"espere que malgré le retour de Voldemort vous avez passez de bonne vacances. Avant de commencer la répartition, je tient à vous signalez plusieurs choses, la première, c"est que pour le moment nous avons décidez que la coupe de Quidditch n"aurait pas lieux pour des raisons de sécurité. – Il eut une vague de murmures mécontents – Je comprends votre décéption, mais nous ne voulons que votre bien, et vous rassemblez tous en un seule endroit serrait trop dangereux. La deuxième chose, est que bien entendu la forêt porte toujours le même nom, et donc est toujours interdite, si jamais vous veniez à vous y faire prendre vous serriez séverement puni. La troisième et dernière, vous avez sans doute remarquez que Mr Malefoy n"a pas pris place à la table de Serpentard, mais à celle de Gryffondor, durant les congés il à décider de changer de maison et la choixpeau l"a envoyer là. Je vous demande à tous de respecter son choix et je compte sur les Gryffondors pour lui faire un bon acceuil. Sur ce que la répartition commence. »

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissements, du moins pas tout de suite, mais Granger tenait à ce que Drago soit bien acceuilli aussi commenca-t-elle à taper dans ses mains. Pendant quelques instants personne ne suivit, puis Weasley commenca à faire de même, et devant le regard noir de ses amis, Potter suivit. Alors les Gryffondors, voyant leur « prince » acceuillir l'ancien serpentard firent de même et la table des lions explosa en applaudissements. Drago sourit à Granger en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la remercier, il vit distinctement la préfete pouffer légèrement et lui faire en retour un éblouissant sourire.

****

RAR :

__

Vu que j'ai pas eut beaucoup de review je vais faires des réponses personalisées :

__

Godric2 : Merci, pour ce qui est de la réaction de Harry, je la ferrais peut-être en flash-back, mais comme c une fic sur Drago c'est pas sur. Et pour la réaction des autres la voilà j'espere que tu n'est pas trop déçu.

__

Lily Chang : Tu as parfaitement raison je m'a tromper, le pire c'est que je le savais, bon je me suis tromper de deux lettres c'est pas énorme si ? ET pour ce qui est de ryry, heureusement qu'il à encore des doutes, sinon ma fic serrait déjà finie lol.

__

Lunenoire : Dsl de te décevoir mais je considère Ron comme le dernier des cons, (en fait je n'aime ni Ron ni Hermione) mais il fallait que je fasse deux camps, et comme Ron est raide dingue de Hermione c'est normal qu'il soit de son avis. Merci pour les cadeaux j'aime bien aussi lol.

__

M4r13 : Ahah c'est toute la question…..

__

Onarluca : Et bien voila, j'espere que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre. Merci.

__

Remus James Lupin : Ah mon p'tit rem', c'est le but que vous vous posiez des questions, pour les réponses va falloir attendre un peu. Merci, j'espere que tu n'a pas trop attendu.

__

Tiayel : Hummm oui encore, un peu plus bas, ronrornornonron. Raah ca fait du bien. Bon sérieux merci pour tes comemntaires, alors comme ca tu aimes bien mon ptit dragon, et Prométhée en plus. Pour ce qui est du p'tit blond à mouaa, je pense que tu va encore plus l'aimer après quand il devra se faire protéger par ryry. Et pour répondre à ta question sur Sev et Prométhée, c'est non, si tu relit le deuxième chapitre tu verras que Prométhée le considère comme un grand frère rien de plus.

****

Voilà, merci à tous.


	7. Première nuit chez les lions

****

Première nuit chez les lions

Le banquet se déroula sans réel problème, Granger et Weasley faisaient tout pour que Drago ne se sente pas trop isolé, alors que Potter l'ignorait sciemment. Granger avait apparement décide d'être surprotectrice avec son sauveur, pendant tout le repas elle le poussa à aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle vérifie si il n'avait pas de blessures plus grave, mais Drago campait sur ses positions.

Weasley quand à lui, l'entretenait de la saison de Quidditch et des performances des canons, son équipe fétiche. Le blond aurait dut s'estimer fier d'avoir conquis deux des trois membres du trio, mais comme de bien entendu il manquait celui qui était viser à l'origine. Potter avait en effet passer repas à discuter avec la jeune Weasley qui visiblement faisait tout pour ne pas rougir de l'attention de son héros.

Le dernier Gryffondor à lui parler était Londubas, l'amoureux des plantes, lui parlait des années passées et, curieusement, ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait comme sales coups. Au contraire il en riait, Drago devait d'ailleurs reconnaitre qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour et était quelqu'un de bonne compagnie. Même dans leurs estimations les plus enthousiastes, ni lui, ni Prométhée n'avait pensé qu'il réussirait à conquérir trois Gryffondors, et surtout pas ceux là. Et pourtant malgré cette réussite, Drago n'était pas content, Potter ne lui faisait pas confiance ! Oh bien sur le fait qu'il est volé à son secour dans le train était un point très positif, mais insuffisant au yeux du blond. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et décida de la ligne de conduite à adopter, il serrait amical avec les trois qui l'avait accepter, aimable avec les autres et distant avec Potter. Le tout recouvert d'un masque de gêne, agrémenter de timidité et pourquoi pas dans certains cas de quelques larmes de crocodile.

Adoptant immédiatement cette stratégie, il se tourna vers Weasley et demanda en rougissant légèrement :

« Tu crois qu'ils vont me rejeter, je veut dire pour le dortoir. »

Weasley sourit à la gêne du nouveau Gryffondor et expliqua :

« Thomas et Finnigan serront sans doute réticents mais ne dirons rien, Neville apparement t'a déjà accepter et ne posera donc pas de problème. Mais pour Harry je ne sais pas, il ne te chasseras pas, mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'acceuille à bras ouvert. »

Drago hocha timidement la tête, et retourna à son repas, mais Potter jugea utile de mettre les choses au clair tout de suite :

« Ron, évite de parler de moi quand je suis à coté, et pour répondre à la question de Malefoy, non je ne vais pas l'acceullir à bras ouvert comme tu dit, mais c'est son dortoir aussi désormais, donc je n'ai rien à dire. »

Le blond tenta de lui faire un petit sourire, en retour duquel il ne reçut qu'un regard noir digne de Rogue. Ce qui lui fit penser à un autre sujet de conversation, il se tourna vers Granger et demanda :

« Au fait tu as eu quelles notes à tes buses ? »

Weasley leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel en souriant, et Granger commenca :

« Oh, j'ai eu optimal partout, sauf en astronomie, mais vu les conditions de l'examen……. Donc j'ai eu que acceptable. Et toi ? »

Drago sourit :

« Oh mais j'ai juste eu les matières que je voulait, enchantement, métamorphose, DCFM, potion et runes anciennes. Et toi Weasley ? »

Le rouquin se rengorgea :

« Oh j'ai eu les mêmes que toi, sauf que j'ai eu l'épreuve écrite de l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas compris comment. Harry ? »

Le brun soupira :

« Je doute que mes résultats soient justes, ils ont du se tromper, il faut d'ailleurs que je vois McGonagall pour ca. »

Granger insista :

« Dit nous quand même. »

Le survivant haussa les épaules :

« Comme je vous l'ai fit ca doit être faux, parceque sur la feuille j'avais optimal partout sauf en astronomie où j'aurais eu effort exceptionel. Ce qui voudrais dire que j'ai des meilleurs resultats que toi 'mione, c'est peu probable. »

La préfète se retint de justesse d'acquiesser et demanda :

« Et pour la DCFM ? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Potter sourit réellement :

« Oh ca j'ai eu deux optimal pour l'écrit et la pratique et un de plus pour mon patronus. »

Weasley acquiessa :

« Tu en aurais mériter 4 Harry tu es le meilleur dans cette matière. »

Le survivant fit la moue :

« Mouais, mais c'est pas graçe à l'autre salope, celle si un jour je l'ai sous la main….. »

Le rouquin sourit :

« Désolé Harry, mais je crois que pour te venger il faudra que tu attende qu'elle sorte d'Azkaban. Les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment apprécier qu'elle use d'un doloris sur toi. »

Il se tourna vers Drago en souriant :

« Au fait merci de l'avoir détruite Malefoy. »

Le blond afficha un sourire timide :

« J'ai fait que dire la vérité. »

Le rouquin fit geste de la main pour chasser la rémarque pleine d'humilitée du blond :

« Même, en plus Fudge à été déstitué de son poste, les éléctions vont bientôt avoir lieu. »

Potter sembla s'intérésser réellement à la conversation :

« Oh, et qui sont les candidats ? »

Weasley grimaca :

« Nott et Digory. »

Le survivant baissa instantanément les yeux vers son assiette et murmura :

« J'espere que le père de Cédric sera élu. »

Granger intervint :

« Oh ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde sait que Nott est un mangemort. »

Drago acquiessa :

« Oui, je l'ai souvent vu avec mon père, je devrais peut-être le dire ? »

Les deux préfets hochèrent la tête, et Weasley dit :

« Oui tu devrais, ce serrait une catastrophe si le nouveau ministre était mangemort. »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Je m'en occuperais. »

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se leva pour réveler l'identité du nouveau professeur de DCFM :

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez rempli vos estomacs, je peut terminer mes bavardages de vieillard. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, le professeur Ombrage à été incarcéré à Azkaban – Il y eut une vague d'applaudissement à cette nouvelle – Je vois que cela ne vous peine pas trop, j'en suis ravi, donc nous aurons encore un nouveau professeur cette année, je vous demande d'acceuilir Mr Prométhée Malefoy. »

Il y eut quelques timides applaudissements, mais guere plus, Prométhée se leva en souriant et dit :

« Je comprends votre réticence à m'acceuillir parmis vous, vu mon nom. Je tient seulement à vous préciser quelques points et je vous laisserais regagnez vos dortoirs, tout d'abord je n'ai jamais été et ne serrais jamais mangemort, deuxièmement je suis bien le frère de Lucius Malefoy qui aujourd'hui paye ses erreurs à Azkaban. Et enfin je n'ai jamais été à serpentard, je précise ce dernier point surtout pour les élèves du professeur Rogue pour ne pas qu'ils croient un instant que je les favoriseraient, de même que mon neveu qui est désormais à Gryffondor. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Ce fut le signal et tout en échangeant divers avis sur le nouveau professeur, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Drago se fit immédiatement l'ombre de Granger et Weasley, tandis que Potter se dirigeait vers sa directrice de maison pour avoir confirmation de ses notes, et surtout pour ne pas voir le blond pénétrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme SA maison.

Drago avait bien compris les raisons du départ de Potter, et jugea opportun d'en paraître blesser. Tout doucement il attrapa la manche de Granger qui, voyant son air malheureux s'arreta en disant à Weasley de s'occuper des première années. La prefete entraina rapidement son nouveau camarade de maison dans un coin et d'un ton doux demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le blond rougit, et murmura :

« Tu crois qu'il finiras par m'accepter ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il était question, et la jeune femme répondit :

« Laisse lui du temps, il y viendra, mais je croyais que tu t'en moquais. »

L'ex-serpentard baissa les yeux, apparement très gêner et murmura :

« C'est pas vrai. »

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, la brune le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« T'en fait pas, je sais qu'il est têtu mais il finira par ci faire. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en tentant visiblement de retenir ses larmes, même si intérieurement il jubilait, l'étreinte de Granger lui assurait qu'il l'avait gagner à sa cause. D'un ton toujours aussi doux, la prefète demanda :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire évidemment, mais j'ai lu que c'était par amour que tu voulais être du coté de la lumière, c'est de Harry dont tu es amoureux n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un sanglot étouffer, comme retenu volontairement à l'intérieur de la gorge, elle serra donc un peu plus fort le blond, pour lui assurer qu'elle était là pour lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans rien dire, puis, d'une voix incertaine, le blond demanda :

« Tu……tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

Granger haussa les épaules :

« Pour autant que je le sache il est bi, et mignon comme tu es tu as une chance, assure toi juste de ne pas le brusquer. »

Drago lui fit un sourire triste :

« Merci Her….Granger. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

« C'est correct Drago, tu peut bien m'appeller Hermione. »

Le sourire du blond se renforca :

« D'accord…..Hermione. »

Elle sourit :

« Aller, allons nous coucher, j'ai pas envie de tomber sur Russard le premier soir. »

Drago acquiessa et la suivit jusqu'à la grosse dame, Hermione donna les mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Elle ne put s'empecher de sourire en voyant que Drago tentait vainement de se cacher derrière elle, apparement très intimider par tous ses regards qui convergeaient sur lui. Heureusement la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas haineux, juste curieux ou, au pire, colèreux. La jeune femme se fit d'ailleurs un devoir de lancer un regard noir à tous ceux qui lancait se type de regard à leurs nouveau camarade. Quand tous eurent détournés les yeux, elle indiqua à Drago l'emplacement de son dortoir et, après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Pour quelqu'un d'exterieur, Drago avait prit un risque énorme en parlant de ses « vues » sur Potter, surtout aussi tôt. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, le jeune Malefoy était quelqu'un d'instinctif, et il avait un sixième sens très sur pour savoir quand délivrer telle ou telle information. Granger était entrée dans son jeu, lui n'avait à l'origine rien dit, c'était elle-même qui avait déduit qu'il était amoureux de Potter, il c'était contenté de demander s'il avait une chance. De plus son oncle l'avait laisser libre de jouer ses cartes quand et comment il le voulait, et là ca avait été l'instant parfait pour abatre celle là. La preuve, Granger était déjà de son côté, même si elle n'en avait rien dit, elle l'aiderais parcequ'elle adorait le Drago timide et ayant besoin d'affection. Intérieurement il affichait un grand sourire, il avait sans doute réveiller l'instinct maternelle de Granger, et il avait tout pour cela, timide, réclamant de l'affection, pas très grand, pas très fort physiquement, l'archétype du petit garçon qui à besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, parfait !

L'adolescent blond se garda bien de montrer une autre réaction que la gêne devant la manifestation d'affection de la préfète, alors qu'interieurement il jubilait. En-dehors de Potter, cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus productive pour le plan.

Suivant les indications de la prefete, il monta dans ce qui était désormais son dortoir.

Il hésita à frapper, mais ce dit que ca ferrais trop. Le dortoir comportait 6 lits, le sien était apparement celui le plus éloigné de la porte, mais le plus proche de la salle de bain. Celui de Potter, il l'iddentifia par l'éclair de feu, était carrément à l'opposé, juste à coté il devina, par l'aspect mitée de la malle, celui de Weasley. Il vit avec un certain soulagement que son voisin était Londubas, tant mieux, au moins il aurait un voisin qui « l'appréciait ».

Thomas et Finnigan étaient allongés sur un de leur lit, l'irlandais tenant fermement l'autre dans ses bras. Drago n'en fut pas surpris, c'était de notoriété publique que les deux Gryffondors étaient ensemble, il esperait juste qu'ils usaient d'un sort de silence quand ils faisaient plus que dormir. Il passa devant eux en leur faisant un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'ironique et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il venait à peine de s'étendre que Weasley sortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vetu d'un caleçon, Drago le regarda d'un air étonné et le rouquin éclatta de rire :

« Oh désolé Malefoy, mais ici on fait pas de manière, on a tous horeur de dormir en pyjama et donc on fait comme chez nous. Enfin surtout deux que je ne nomerais pas. »

Drago sourit :

« Oh chez les _autres_ c'étaient bien plus maniéré. »

Weasley haussa les épaules en maugréant :

« M'étonne pas de cette bande de serpents. – il continua de façon plus intelligible – Oh mais ici aussi y'a des règles, enfin on essaye de les suivres. C'est surtout une question de place, on est censé garder nos affaires dans notre coin, mais après deux semaines c'est le foutoir intégral. Sinon tous ce qui ce dit dans le dortoir ne doit pas en sortir, sauf si le ou les concernés le veulent évidemment. »

Le blond acquiessa, et Weasley demanda :

« Tu sait où est 'mione ?

Oh elle m'a souhaiter bonne nuit et elle monter dans son dortoir. » 

Le rouquin fit la moue :

« Pff même pas un p"tit bisou pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. »

Drago sourit au coté naturel de Weasley, c'était rafraichissent, et très prometteur pour le plan, Weasley l'avait apparement totalement accepter s'il se permetait ce genre de remarque devant lui. Cela lui servirait par la suite, pour l'instant il ne jugeait pas utile d'informer le rouquin sur son « amour » pour le survivant, il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

Après quelques minutes de sicution avec le rouquin et Londubas, Drago, se déshabilla et souhaita bonne nuit à ses nouveaux camarades de chambre. Il ferma ses rideaux de lit et jetta un sort d'intimité dessus, cela lui assurait au moins qu'aucun de ses compagnons de chambre ne tenterait de le tuer cette nuit.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite, il devait d'abord aller voir son oncle, histoire de lui raconter ses premières manoeuvres, et surtout pouvoir abandonner ce masque dégoulinant de bon sentiments qu'il avait afficher toute la journée. Quand il fut sur que tous ses « copains de chambre » étaient endormis il sortit de son lit et recupera ses vetements dans l'idée de se vetir une fois sorti du dortoir. Marchant tout doucement sur un plancher dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaitre les coins grincants, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le court trajet lui prit plusieurs minutes, pour la simple raison qu'il s'arretait souvent pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne se réveillait.

Il faillit crier de soulagement quand il eut refermer la porte derrière lui, puis s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle commune sans encombre.

Aussi discret qu'une ombre, il glissa dans les couloirs froids et déserts du chateau pour finalement parvenir aux appartements de son oncle, qui étaient voisin de ceux attribués gracieusement à sa mère. A mi-voix il donna le mot de passe, et s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ouverture.

Prométhée était dos à la porte, malgré cela il lacha :

« Alors Drago cette première journée avec ton petit ami ? »

L'adolescent grogna :

« Pitié, je n"en peut plus, c"est insupportable de jouer les bons garçons. »

Le maître du feu, l'invita à s'asseoir en souriant et demanda :

« Raconte moi. »

Drago s'executa, sans rien laisser dans l'ombre, l'homme resta pensif un instant après que son neveu eu terminer et fit le bilan de la journée :

« Humm, le coup de la bagare dans le train, enfin l"intervention de Potter, est tout à fait dans nos plans. Le fait que tu es fait ami-ami avec Granger et Weasley te servira, surtout Granger, elle croit avoir trouver elle ne cherchera pas plus loin. Cette fille aurait pu être un danger, mais tu as eu raison de lui donner un os à ronger, non seulement elle expliquera tout à partir de ca, mais en plus elle va t"aider à séduire Potter. Weasley ne nous serviras pas à grand chose, Londubas non plus, mais ne te les mets pas à dos pour autant, cultive leur amitié, fais en tes alliés. Weasley te servira un peu quand il saura quel est ton « but ». Ce qui m"inquiète c"est le rejet de Potter, je crains qu"il ne nous faille employer les grands moyens.

Si j'en crois Severus, il fait de nombreux cauchemars, assure toi d'être le premier à venir le réconforter si il en fait un. Quelques temps plus tard, nous inverserons les rôles, Sev' te donneras une potion de cauchemar, tu en prendras un peu et tu t'assureras que seul Potter puisse t'entendre, la noblesse des Gryffondors le pousseras à te rendre la pareille.

Débrouille toi aussi pour te faire attaquer par les Serpentards, en t'assurant évidemment que Potter soit dans les parages pour te sauver. Je dirais aussi à Sev' de vous mettre ensemble en potions, à toi de faire un travail impécable. Sev' sera aussi dur avec toi qu'avec Potter, la répréssion, quand elle est partagé crée des liens, mais il reconnaitra à mi-voix votre travail.

Avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à mettre en place une inflitration dans Poudlard d'un ou deux mangemorts, Potter devra tomber dans le piège, et tu viendra le sauver. Et pour terminer nous nous servirons d'une excellente recette qu'y marche presque à chaque fois, j'ai l'assurance qu'elle fonctionneras si on l'utilise en dernier. Granger devra faire réaliser à Potter que tu l'aime, ca plus le reste, il cederas. Et si jamais il ne cède pas, et bien il nous resteras toujours les potions. Compris ? »

Drago acquiessa et après un instant de silence demanda :

« Puis-je rester un moment ? Je suis las de jouer la comédie. »

Prométhée hocha la tête :

« Très bien, mais pas longtemps, et je te ramenerais moi-même à ton dortoir. Si jamais l"un d"eux est lever je veut que tu m"étreigne avant que je ne parte et je jouerais les oncles bienveillants et gaga de leur neveu, d"accord. »

Le jeune homme approuva pour la seconde fois, et se laissa aller sur le canapé en demandant :

« Comment va ma mère ?

Pas trop mal, pour l'instant elle est trop heureuse d'être revenue ici pour prendre réellement conscience qu'elle va devoir rester enfermée un long moment. Et avant que tu ne me le dise, je te promet que je prendrais soin d'elle et les professeurs au courant de sa présence aussi. » 

Drago sourit à son oncle en guise de remerciement, et ce laissa aller en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

Pfff heureusement que je peut me détendre ici, je sais que mon oncle ne profiteras jamais de ma faiblesse. Ici au moins je me sent bien, ici au moins je n'ai pas à jouer la comédie, ici au moins je peut montrer mon vrai visage, ici au moins je n'ai pas à affronter le regard méfiant de Potter………… N'importe quoi ! Comm si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre du balafré ! Ca me fait juste chier parceque il faut qu'il m'accepte pour la lignée. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lignée….

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son oncle, puis demanda :

« Mon oncle puis-je vous posez une question d"ordre personel ? »

Prométhée sourit :

« Je te dirais presque que cela en était une, mais oui tu la poser mais je ne te garanti pas d"y répondre. »

Drago sourit timidement et posa la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit :

« Je me demandais si vous étiez marié et si vous aviez des enfants. »

Le visage de son oncle devint sombre, et Drago jugea plus qu'opportun de se retracter :

« Je vous prie de m"excuser je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, oubliez ca ! »

L'homme eut un sourire triste et répondit :

« Non, tu as le droit de savoir, je n"ai jamais été marié et j"ai eu un fils il y a longtemps, mais je l"ai perdu. »

Drago baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Je suis navré mon oncle je ne voulais pas vous rappellez de mauvais souvenirs. »

Le maître du feu, lui ébourrifa doucement les cheveux en disant :

« C"est pas grave Drago, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je m"étonnais même que tu ne m"ai pas déjà posé la question. – Il jetta un regard à la pendule – Aller je vais te raccompagner dans ton dortoir. »

Vu la peine qu'il avait apparement causer à son oncle, l'adolescent jugea adéquat de ne pas se rebeller et se leva. Les deux Malefoy parvinrent rapidement, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas à ce cacher, au portrait de la grosse dame. Drago donna le mot de passe et se glissa dans le trou, immédiatement suivit par son oncle qui voulait jeter un coup d'oeil à cette salle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Après avoir vérifier que la pièce était vide, Prométhée souhaita bonne nuit à son neveu et parti. Le jeune homme regagna sans encombre son lit et s'abandonna rapidement à la douce étreinte de Morphée.

****

RAR :

__

Rémus James Lupin : Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, il a bien le droit d'être agressif le p'tit ryry, quoiqu'il aurait quand même pu se jeter sur Drago sans le plaindre (lol).

Réaliste ? où as tu vu que j'écrivais des choses réalistes ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Merci beaucoup, et comme tu vois je continue, et je continuerais sauf si je me met à avoir autant de review que pour Chevalier ou Professeur, là ct plus possible. Et donc voila le nouveau chapitre.

__

Onarluca : Merci, et voila les premiers pas de mon petit dragon, pour ce qui est de ryry il est pas encore le pauvre.

__

M4r13 : Heu alors là j'ai pas tout compris, qui ce fait manipuler ? Et par qui ? Moouuuaaa je vois rien.

__

Leira : Et ben tu vois je me posais aussi la question, où je trouve ces idées tordues ? ? ? ? lol En tout cas merci c une des reviews les plus sympa qu'on m'ai envoyer.

__

Yuki-chan : (C le rat ? à moins que ca est rien à voir avec Fruits basket ? ? ?) Merci, et voila donc le début du nouveau gryffy.

__

Lunenoire : Moooouuuuuuaaaaaa j'ai quelque chose contre Ron ? Moooouuuuaaa qui adore cet espece de débile qui pourrait doublé une carotte (le QI doit être à peu près le même lol), et ben voila le début de la cohabitation.

__

Godric2 : Tu ferrais mieux de continuer à traduire ta fic putôt que de perdre du temps à m'écrire des reviews (très sympa d'ailleurs), je veut la suite moooouuuaaa ! Bon revenons à nos dragons. Oh tu va me faire rougir, pour le Quidditch de toute façon j'oublie toujours de le mettre dans mes fics, donc comme ca pas de pbs, en plus c chaud à décrire je trouve. Et voila la suite (essaye d'être aussi rapide pour ta fic lol).

__

Yami ni hikari : AH ma revieweuse de la première heure, toujours fidèle au poste. Que dire sinon merci.


	8. Rêve et soufrances

**__**

P'tit blabla de mouaa : DSL pour le retard, mais (vous avez de la chance je me justifie je sais je suis trop bon) j'ai eu plein de chose à penser récement, entre le fait que je me suis fait larguer et un enterrement j'avoue que j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Enfin bon j'y suis quand même arriver.

Pour ceux que ca interesse j'ai presque fini le scénario de la suite de HP : Professeur.

Bisous à tous et encore dsl pour le retard.

****

Rêve et souffrances.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Drago se réveilla bien le lendemain matin, et vivant en plus de ca. Apparemment aucun de ses camarades de chambre n'avait jugée opportun de le tuer durant son sommeil, quoi qu'il ne doute pas que Potter en ai eu envie.

Le réveil était toujours une période difficile pour Drago, le souvenir du réveil mouvementé que son oncle lui avait infligé durant les vaccances lui arracha un petit rire et il sauta à bas de son lit. Sans même prendre le temsp de vérifier si les autres étaient levés, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il ouvrit la porte et…………… resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un corps, agréablement musclé, et caréssé de longs filets d'eau, qui à cet instant recelait toute la sensualité du monde, se trouvait sous la douche. Drago mit quelques secondes à détacher son regard des fesses fermes et si tentante, devant lesquelles il bavait sans vergogne, pour laisser son esprit l'informer d'une conclusion, peut-être un peu osée : qui disait un corps, disait une personne, CQFD !

Donc Drago était en train de matter allègrement un de ses camarades de chambre. Sans même chercher à fuir cet endroit emplie de pensées pas très catholiques, le blond analysa le plus froidement possible le corps en question pour iddentifier son propriétaire. Il pouvait déjà rayer Weasley et Londubas, aucun des deux n'avait cette carrure. Londubas était « dodu » pour ne pas dire gras, et Weasley devait faire dans les 1m90, or le corps en question ne dépassait pas les 1m75-80.

Relevant avec répugnance les yeux pour déterminer la couleur de cheveux du corps, Drago eut la surprise de ne plus se trouver en face d'un dos, mais d'un torse muscler. Les yeux de l'ex-serpentard firent immédiatement demi-tour, après tout il pouvait tout aussi bien déterminer la couleur de la pilosité du coprs à partir d'un autre point. Point qui, sans aucun doute, présenterait d'autre merveilles à ses yeux ébahis. Le blond avala nerveusement sa salive en découvrant l'entrejambe du corps, mais cette déglution bruyante fut la plus discrète de ses réactions, en effet son pauvre caleçon présenta rapidement une difformité inquiètante. Malgré cette altération de son physique, il enregistra la réponse à sa question : Brun ! Le corps était pourvu d'une pilosité brunne !

Le peu de neurrones qui n'étaient pas occupés à baver devant le corps assimilèrent cette information, et éliminèrent un autre « suspect » potentiel. Finnigan était blond et cela ne pouvais donc pas être lui. Avec un certain soulagement, le deux neurrones rescapés réduirent ainsi la liste à deux noms, or aucun des deux n'étaient rassurants. Si le corps appartenait à Thomas, Finnigan allait le tuer, et si le corps appartenait à Potter, Potter allait le tuer et tout le plan tomberait à l'eau. Malheureusement, les deux pauvres petits neuronnes ne purent résister plus longtemps et suivirent bientôt leurs frères dans leurs débauche. Une suite de sons, parvint alors aux oreilles du blond, ceci sans réussir à faire réagir le cerveau, ou tout du moins l'amas de pensées lubriques qui avaient envahi sa boite craniêne. Une autre suite de sons, qu'il réussi, difficilement à reconnaitre comme des mots, lui parvint et après un long moment il accompli l'exploit sans nom de décoder les dits mots :

« Si tu continue à me matter comme ca je te castre Malefoy ! »

Tilt ! Les yeux de l'ex-serpentard remontèrent le long du corps, profitant au passage du spectacle ravissant, pour se figer devant deux choses vertes, comment ca s'appellait déjà ? Ah oui des yeux ! Donc deux yeux verts ! Verts……….verts…………..VERTS ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Le peu de cohérence qui avait reprit le controlle du cerveau ne resista pas au choc douloureux, d'un poing contre la machoire du propriètaire du dit cerveau.

Sonné, aussi bien du délicieux spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, que du douloureux coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Drago tomba et entendit le son choc entre son crâne et le carrelaga retentirent dans sa tête. Un voile de semi-inconscience recouvrant ses sens, il n'entendit que vaguement un cri inquiet :

« Drago ! »

Sans tout comprendre, il sentit une main lui caresser doucement le visage, et puis une chose douce, chaude et humide se poser sur ses lèvres. Puis une autre chose non-iddentifié, tout aussi douce et chaude, mais encore plus humide, s'introduire dans sa bouche. Le voile disparut et le blond réalisa ce qui ce passait, Potter était en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Surpris il ne répondit pas au baiser, et le brun se détacha, Drago ditingua alors nettement les traces de larmes sur les joues du survivant qui tout doucement lui demanda :

« Qui t"as frapper mon amour ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, sa sainteté Potter, le serra férocement dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Oh mon pauvre petit dragon, qui à oser te faire du mal ? Ne t"en fait pas je vais te soigner. »

Toujours incrédule, Drago ne répondit même pas, ce qui n'arreta pas Potter. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras comme un enfant et le déposa rapidement sur un lit moelleux, qui était bien supérieur à ceux du dortoir. Puis les choses s'accélèrèrent, en un instant il fut nu, sous Potter, nu aussi, et ce dernier restait silencieux. En effet malgré sa piètre éducation, Potter ne parlait pas la bouche pleine. Puis une voix, une voix qui n'avait rien à faire là, Weasley !

« Malefoy ! Malefoy réveille toi, Malefoy lève toi ou tu ne pourras pas aller déjeuner. »

Et tout prit fin, Drago se réveilla dans son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, c'était juste un rêve.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'ex-serpentard pour reprendre totalement pieds dans la réalité. Quand finalement il parvint à distinguer ce qui l'entourrait il vit un Weasley souriant à un pas de son lit, alors qu'apparement les autres étaient déjà tous déscendus, le sourire du rouquin se renforca et il lacha :

« Je sais pas à qui tu rêve, mais ca te fait de l"effet. »

Drago constata alors qu'il y avait une chose de vrai dans son rêve, sa couette formait un petit monticule au niveau de l'entrejambe, rougissant il marmona une vague explication, ce qui fit rire encore plus son « ami » :

« Bah t"en fait pas Malefoy, on est tous des mecs et le bareau du matin on y à tous droit. »

Décidement les Gryffondors n'avaient aucune pudeur, gromellant dans sa barbe, le blond s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit et demanda :

« Où sont les autres ? »

Le préfet haussa les épaules :

« Ils sont déjà déscendus. »

Drago hocha la tête :

« Merci de m"avoir réveiller, va manger sinon Potter va me faire une crise comme quoi je détourne son meilleur ami du droit chemin. »

Weasley hocha la tête :

« Ok, Malefoy, mais dépeche toi, déjà que t"es pas bien gros alors si en plus tu saute les repas tu va tomber malade. »

Le blond hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain, heureusement cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de corps sous la douche. Une petite demi-heure plus tard il était fin prêt et se dirigeais vers la grande salle pour prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner frugal.

C'est sans emcombre qu'il parvint ainsi jusqu'à son premier cours dans sa nouvelle maison, à savoir enchantements.

Le minuscule professeur Fltiwick leur exposa le programme de l'année, juste après avoir ramasser les devoirs de vaccances. Ce qui démarqua encore davantage Drago, en effet il était assis à coté de Granger, elle-même aux cotés de Weasley puis venait le survivant. Et sur ces 4 élèves, seuls deux rendirent le devoir, ce qui déclencha une réaction outré de la préfete :

« Harry tu n"as pas fait tes devoirs, tu éxagère ! C"est important pour ton avenir, tu devrais prendre tes études plus au sérieux. »

Ce ne fut pas Potter qui répondit, mais Flitwick lui-même, d'un ton amusé il expliqua :

« Miss Granger, je suis ravi de voir que vous accordez toujours la même importance à vos études et à celle de vos amis, mais sachez que messieurs Potter et Malefoy m"ont fait parvenir leurs devoirs depuis longtemps. »

Autant Drago enregistra avec interet ce fait, qui impliquait immancablement la présence de Potter à Poudlard durant les congés. Autant le survivant sembla furieux qu'on l'associe à la fouine de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le sympathique professeur poursuivit ensuite son cours, pour le niveau ASPIC il allait leur apprendre à enchanter des objets pour leur donner des capacités particulières.

C'est la tête pleine d'informations diverses, que les élèves sortirent pour rejoindre leur prochains cours, ce qui signifiait potion pour les rares élus ayant eu une note « acceptable » aux dires de Rogue.

Sur les 4 maisons, soit une quarantaine d'élèves, il n'en restait plus que douze, dont la moitié de Serdaigle. On comptait donc 5 Gryffondors, 1 Serpentard (Zabini), aucun Poufsouffle et 6 Serdaigles. Rogue avait d'ailleurs été outré de voir seulement 2 serpentards optenir un optimal ( à l'origine Drago comptait comme un Serpentard), alors que 5 Gryffondors, dont Potter et Londubas, avaient réussi cet exploit. Il avait tempêter tant qu'il pouvait, demandant en termes peu polis une réévaluation de l'examen, arguant qu'il était impossible que ses deux pires élèves ais eu une telle note, alors que les meilleurs n'avaient pas réussi.

Au début, son cinéma avait amusé le directeur, mais quans Rogue avait menacé d'accuser de triche Potter et Londubas, le vieu sorcier l'avait prit sur un tout autre ton. Usant d'une attitude qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'au ministre et aux mangemorts il avait dit :

« Severus je vous ai laissez rabaisser ces enfants sans rien dire depuis 5 années, je sais parfaitement que vous haïssez Harry et Neville et que votre attitude envers eux n"a rien d"exemplaire pour un professeur adulte et responsable. Mais là vous allez trop loin, je ne veut plus vous entendre à ce sujet, ils ont réussis donc vous les acceptez un point c"est tout ! »

Rogue avait donc du céder, malgré sa haine pour Potter, et son mépris pour Londubas il n'était pas suffisement fou pour s'opposer ouvertement au directeur. Donc ils les prendrait dans son cours, mais ce ferrait une joie de les torturer verbalement encore plus qu'avant.

Les douze élèves prirent donc place dans la salle des cachots, comme à son habitude, Rogue entra dans un grand battement de cape noire et claqua la porte :

« Il semblerait que certains ai réussi, malgré leur niveau désespérant, à tromper les examinateurs, je me vois donc contraint de les accepter dans ce cours. Cependant qu"ils ne croient pas un instant que leurs notes les protèges, ce que vous avez fait les années précédantes n"était que de la cuisine digne de la maternelle, à présent vous allez avoir un aperçu de la véritable nature des potions. Je ne m"attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais je suis forcer de tenter de vous faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête. Hisoitre d"éviter les problèmes je vais vous mettre en binômes et à moins que je ne les change ils resteront les mêmes jusqu"à ce que vous soyez diplomer, pour peu que vous y arriviez d"ailleurs. Alors Granger avec Londubas, en éspérant que Miss je sais tout soit à même d"arreter les catastrophes. Patil avec Weasley…. »

Il continua à former les groupes et avec un grand sourire malveillant lacha finalement :

« Malefoy avec Potter. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en furent surpris, Drago savait évidemment que cela allait ce passer comme ca, et Potter s'en était douter dès que Rogue avait parler de faire lui-même les groupes.

Le blond prit donc place à coté du survivant, sans afficher aucune réaction, comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Mais Potter, bien qu'il s'en était douter, était furieux, d'une voix basse et grondante il murmura :

« T"as interet à te tenir tranquile Malefoy, sinon je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher. »

Drago usa de tout son talent d'acteur pour paraitre blesser et triste, puis murmura à son tour :

« Je n"ai aucune intention de te nuire Potter. »

Sans attendre de réponse il se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients que Rogue avait mit à leur disposition, puis regagna sa place et commenca à étudier la recette avec attention.

Rogue ne les lachais pas des yeux, attendant avec impatience, la moindre petite faute pour ce défouler. Et cela ne tarda pas, les deux adolescents venaient à peine de commencer la potion, que Drago attrapa le bras de Potter en sifflant :

« Ne met pas les plumes maintenant il faut d"abord mettre le sang de rat. »

Rogue bondit :

« Malefoy, Potter, dix points en moins pour bavardages, Potter vous essayer d"égaler Londubas dans la nullité ? Vous êtes en bonne voie rassurez-vous, dix points de moins pour imbécilité chronique. »

Pour toute réponse, Potter jetta un regard noir à Rogue et se repemcha sur la potion sans un mot de remerciement pour Drago. Le reste du cours se déroula comme d'habitude à savoir que toutes les maisons perdirent des points, excepté Serpentard qui en gagna. Cela même si Zabini était en binôme avec un serdaigle.

C'est passablement énnervé que Drago quitta les cachots pour aller déjeuner, non seulement il s'en était pris plein la tête par Rogue, ce qui était prevu, mais en plus Potter n'avait absolument pas changer d'idée, ce qui n'était pas prevu. Arriver dans la grande salle, Drago prit immédiatement place aux cotés de Londubas qui lui fit un grand sourire en disant :

« Alors ca fait quoi de se retrouver de l"autre coté de la barrière avec Rogue ? »

Il n'y avait aucune ironie, ni aucune satisfaction malsaine dans le ton du brun, et Drago n'en prit donc pas ombrage et répondit d'un ton relativement amusé :

« Ca fait mal, c"est sur que c"était plus amusant quand j"était chez les autres, mais d"une certaine façon je trouve que c"est une bonne expérience. Après tout, si tu survis à 7 ans avec lui, y"a peu de choses qui pourront te toucher, non ? »

Le brun hocha la tête :

« C"est un point de vue assez intéressant, mais je doute qu"il le fasse dans cette optique la, je crois plutôt que c"est un sadique, mais oui ca pourras nous servir. »

L'ex-serpentard eut un grand sourire :

« Je crois que tu as raison, c"est un sadique. »

Londubas éclatta de rire et lacha :

« Drago Malefoy qui dénigre Rogue, je peut mourir heureux maintenant que j"ai vu ca. »

Et le blond sourit réellement, certes il méprisait toujours les Gryffondors, mais il devait néanmoins reconnaitre qu'il regretait un peu de ne pas avoir connu réellement Londubas avant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, le rouge et or n'était pas si niais, lache, idiot, ou tout autre qualificatif dont il l'avait affublé durant 5 ans. Au contraire même, le brun était éveiller, courageux, inteligent, et sympathique. Et tout cela il l'avait prouver, il était suffisament inteligent pour comprendre l'avantage qu'il tirerait de l'attitude de Rogue, suffisament courageux pour l'avoir approcher, lui son boureau depuis cinq ans, et sympathique, ce n'était plus à démontrer.

Le reste du repas fut assez calme, Weasley et Granger, tentaient une fois de plus de construire un pont entre Drago et Potter, mais peine perdue, le survivant était aussi têtu qu'une mule et ne cessait de répeter :

« Je l"ai accepter, mais ne me demandez pas de lui faire confiance ! »

Le blond ne tentait même plus de se défendre, il savait devoir laisser les choses se tasser d''elle-même jusqu'à ce que le plan fonctionne. Mais il n'aimait pas cela, pour qui ce prenait le balafré ? Lui Drago Malefoy lui faisait l'honneur d'être en sa compagnie, lui faisait l'honneur de lui laisser une deuxième chance de devenir son ami, et un peu plus ; mais non, le brun était trop buté et trop fier, ou stupide, pour comprendre la disitinction qui lui était faites. Pestant intérieurement, aussi bien de l'attitude de Potter, que de l'amertume qu'elle engendrait chez lui, il quitta la table pour retourner dans sa nouvelle salle commune.

Harry vit avec soulagement, Malefoy partir de la grande salle et se replongea dans ses pommes de terres sautées, mais hélas pas bien longtemps. Du coin de l'oeil il vit 4 élèves se lever et se diriger rapidement à la suite du blond. Il grogna intérieurement en reconnaissant l'ancienne cour de la fouine, sachant très bien ce qui allait ce passer. Le survivant hésita un moment sur le fait d'intervenir ou non, puis ayant constater que personne d'autre n'avait l'intention de s'en occuper se leva à son tour. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, tout deux trop occupés à échanger leur salive, ne le virent partir et Neville était en grande discution avec Ginny à propos d'une plante.

Résolu encore une fois, de sortir Malefoy des griffes du noeud de vipères, il s'élanca rapidement à la suite des verts et argent. Mais il avait attendu un peu trop longtemps, et les 4 serpentards n'étaient nul part en vue, misant sur le fait que le blond avait dans l'i'ée de regagner la tour de Gryffondor il en prit le chemin. Il du gravir deux étages avant d'entendre les voix railleuses des serpentards.

« Alors sale traitre ? Tu peut encore t"asseoir ? Sa sainteté ne t"as pas trouver à son gout ?

Il a du rester coucher au pied de son lit, toute la nuit comme un bon chien qu'il est.

Tu doit avoir raison Pansy, mais à la place de Potter je ne l'aurais pas garder, un chien qui mord la main de son seigneur recommenceras toujours avec un autre. Nous devrions rendre service à Potter et l'empecher de mordre, Crabbe, Goyle, qui vous à dit de vous arreter ? »

Les cheveux du survivant se dréssèrent sur sa tête, « vous arreter ? » alors ils l'avaient déjà battu ! La colère prit possession du survivant, il haissait les lache qui se mettaient à plusieurs sur une personne, il l'avait trop souvent subit de Dudley et ses amis pour ne pas plaindre quiconque se retrouverait dans cette situation. Possédé par la fureur, il ne prit même pas garde à dissimuler sa présence, et Zabini ne manqua pas de le voir, d'une voix dégoulinante de raillerie il demanda :

« Alors Potter on viens chercher sa putte ? »

Haryr ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, baguette sortit il lanca un stupéfix sur le nouveau chef des verts et argent. Parkinson, qui n'avait pas juger le survivant comme une menace suffisante pour vaincre Blaise, se retourna baguette en main et tenta un experliarmus. Le brun éclatta de rire quand le sort le toucha sans même faire trembler sa baguette, Tout sourire il usa d'un sort de métamorphose sur Parkinson, ce qui ne la changea pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle se retrovua transformé en bulldog.

Les deux armoires à glace se jetèrent alors sur lui, préférant user de leur points que de leur baguettes, mais les réflexes d'attrapeur du survivant lui permirent d'éviter l'assaut grossier des deux gorilles. Gorilles qui se retrouvèrent rapidement stupéfixés, de même que le petit bulldog noir qui avait prit la place de Parkinson.

Malefoy était recroquevillé par terre, sans doute pour présenter le moins de surface possible à ses agresseurs, et gémissait de douleur. Harry s'agenouilla à ses cotés et l'appella doucement :

« Malefoy, Malefoy, tu peut marcher ? »

Tremblant, le blond sorti la tête de ses bras et regarda son sauveur en murmurant un « non » presque imperceptible. Harry hoqueta de surprise en voyant l'état de son visage, déjà dans le train il avait été salement amoché, mais là ca dépassait ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, les deux yeux pochés, le nez apparement brisé, les lèvres éclattées et quelques dents manquantes, la gueule d'ange de Malefoy en avait prit un méchant coup. De plus, le survivant ne doutait pas que le reste du corps du blond soit dans un état similaire. Encore plus doucement, il demanda :

« Ils t"ont jeter des sorts ? »

Le blond acquiessa et murmura :

« Antiscurae. »

Harry grimaca, c'était un sort de magie noire basique, empechant la victime de se faire soigner magiquement, ni les potions, ni les sorts de soins ne fonctionnaient dans ce cas. Il fallait attendre 24 heures avant que le sort ne se dissipe et seulement ensuite l'on pouvait user de méthodes magiques.

Toujours à mi-voix, le brun demanda :

« D"autres sorts ? »

Encore une fois Malefoy hocha la tête en murmurant :

« anti-lévitation. »

Le survivant jura tout haut, si l'antiscurae empechais les sorts de soin, il empechais également d'user d'une civière magique pour transporté la victime, dans ce cas il ne restait que les sort de lévitation pour ne pas trop faire souffrir le blesser en l'ammenant à l'hopital. Mais dans ce cas précis, la seule solution, en-dehors de laisser Malefoy se vider de son sang ici, était de le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Soupirant de décéption à l'idée de faire souffrir le blond encore plus, Harry hocha la tête et se lanca un sortilège d'augmentation de force, même si Malefoy n'était pas bien gros, l'infirmerie était loin et il doutait de pouvoir le porter jusque là-bas sans artifice.

Le plus doucement possible, Harry passa ses bras sous le corps du blond, un sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Malefoy cria, et sa tête partit en arrière, il n'avait plus suffisament de force pour la maintenir droite. Devant ce fait, le brun modifia sa prise pour que la tête de son nouveau camarade de maison se retrouva nicher dans son cou, tant pis pour ses habits.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie sembla durer une éternité, autant pour le blond que pour le brun. Si le blond souffrait le martyr physiquement, le brun sentait son âme hurler devant la douleur de l'autre. Malefoy criait à chaque marche, chaque seccousse aussi minime soit-elle, Harry avait espérer qu'il s'évanouisse, cela l'aurait au moins préserver de la douleur, mais les ténèbres ne venaient pas et le blond restait douloureusement conscient. Tant et si bien qu'avant que la moitié du chemin ne soit parcouru il sanglottait comme un enfant dans les bras du survivant.

Pour une fois, Harry laissa ses rancunes derrière lui, et tout le long encouragea le blond du mieux qu'il put, lui serinant sans relache que c'était bientôt fini, même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si le blond devrait encore souffrir tout une journée et tout une nuit avant de pouvoir être soigner éfficacement.

Les doubles portes blanches de l'infirmerie apparurent au survivant comme la terre promise, espoir d'appaisement, de soulagement aussi bien pour lui que pour le blond. Avec d'infinie précautions, pour ne pas trop seccoué Malefoy, Harry ouvrit la porte en appellant l'infirmière de toute la force de ses poumons. Mme Pomfresh apparu rapidement et poussa un cri étranglé en voyant deux élèves recouvert de sang. D'un ton présser elle demanda :

« Que c"est-il passer ? »

Harry lui expliqua, tout en remerciant intérieurement l'infirmière. Toutes autre personnes aurait immanquablement demander « que lui avez vous fait ? » mais pas elle. Rien que pour cela, le survivant la remercia intérieurement. La vieille dame se répandit en imprécations contre les fautifs et désigna un lit au brun pour qu'il y dépose son fardeau.

Tout doucement Harry déposa le blond sur le lit immaculé, et voulut partir, mais Malefoy l'en empecha. De son seul bras valide, l'autre était casser au moins à deux endroits, il entourra le cou du brun en sanglotant :

« Me laisse pas s"il te plaît. »

Si il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, Drago aurait jubiler, oh il n'avait pas jouer la comédie, même quand il c'était mit à pleurer, il souffrait comme pas possible. Mais l'occasion était trop belle, Potter souffrait de le voir ainsi, en sangs, pleurant comme un enfant, il ne restait rien du prince des serpentard pour lui. Non il n'y avait plus qu'un enfant maltraiter et le complexe du super héros dont Potter était affligé l'obligeait à protéger un enfant maltraiter.

D'accord el prix était élever, il souffrait comme un bête, mais s'il laissait passer cette occasion, il le regreterait, Potter devrait ressortir de l'infirmerie avec la certitude que Malefoy le futur mangemort n'était plus. Il devait être convaincu qu'il ne restait qu'un adolescent manipulé et maltraiter par son père pour en faire une extension de lui-même. Il devait être sur à 100 que cet adolescent, cet enfant, ne pouvait se débrouiller seul, et que lui le survivant, le héros, devait prendre soin de lui.

Et avec un peu de chance il serra sur que je l'aime et réciproquement.

****

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Tu doit me connaitre trop bien depuis le temps lol. Merci.

Onarluca : Merci, dsl ct pas très vite.

M4r13 : Une formulation très juste, félicitations.

Godric2 : Je sais que tu ne fait « que » traduire mais il n'empeche que j'aime beaucoup. Pour Hermione je vois très bien ce que tu veut dire, mais d'une il lui a sauver la vie, de deux il y a quand même l'interview au veritasserum, et même si nous savons que ct truqué elle ne le sait pas. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant de Prométhée, oui c'est expliquer à la fin (enfin je dit la fin je sais pas encore, mais c prévu.) Oui je m'en doutais un peu, mais j'esperais, enfin je peut pas t'en vouloir, des chapitres de 20000 mots c sur que ca prends du temps à traduire.

Rémus James Lupin : Je suis d'accord il faut attendre, et puis s'il c'était jeter tout de suite sur lui, il n'y aurais plus eut d'histoire. Aha tu verras bien pour les complications, peut-être, peut-être pas….. Merci.

Lunenoire : C'est toute la question.

Yuki-chan : Oki, il me semblait bien, aha tu verras bien. Et voila la suite dsl pour le retard.

Gaelle griffondor : Merci

Julia Aris : Merci, merci. Pour le fils de Prométhée, tu verras bien je vais pas tout te dire avant. Et pour Harry et bien………………….tu verras bien lol.

Leira : Tu me flatte (non en fait tu énonce des vérités première je sais que je suis génial mais ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre lol). Et oui le petit dragon n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Je continue rassure toi, y'a un pue moins de suspens là mais c pas fini.

1983-julie : Merci, et qui sait ? Drago va peut-être vraiment tomber amoureux, ou peut-être pas, tu verras bien. Merci.


	9. Babysitting

Harry était furieux, toute la nuit, il devait passer toute la nuit à l'infirmerie! Et pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre, à demi-mot, qu'il ne tolererait pas d'autre attitude. Le survivant avait tout essayer pour y échapper, il avait même évoquer les cours qu'il allait manquer. Ce à quoi le vieil homme avait répondu:

« La première semaine n'est faites que de révisions, et tu as majorré les BUSES de l'année dernière, ca ne te ferras aucunement défaut. »

La discution c'était terminée ainsi.

Harry savait bien ce que voulait le directeur, qui ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas caché, il voulait qu'il se rapproche du blond, voir même qu'ils deviennent amis. Le brun avait copieusement conspué le vieil homme, toujours mentalement. Que le directeur veuille toujours accordé une seconde chance aux gens, soit! Qu'il croit en l'honneteté de l'ex-serpentard, passe encore! Mais qu'il l'oblige, lui, Harry Potter, à couver Malefoy commme un nourisson, là ca coincait.

Plus profondément qu'une simple réconciliation, ou dans ce cas conciliation, Harry pensait que Dumbledore voulait, par se rapprochement, conjuré la haine Gryffondor/Serpentard, ou plutôt la haine Sirius/Rogue. N'ayant pu sauver l'évadé, le vieil homme devait, inconsciemment, tenter d'empecher que ces evenements ne se reproduisent. Et Harry trouvait cela ridicule et totalement inutile.

Si il n'y avait eu que la simple haine Sirius/Rogue, la tragédie du ministère n'aurait pas eu lieu, parce qu'il serrait tout de même aller trouver son professeur de potions pour le prevenir. Mais ce batard graisseux ne c'était pas contenter de haïr les maraudeurs, il avait repporté toute sa haine sur lui. Qu'il ai detesté son père et ses amis, Harry pouvait le comprendre, et même l'acceptait, à sa place il aurait fait de même, mais de là à le haïr juste parcequ'il ressemblait à son père......

Sans cette haine méprisable, il serrait aller le voir, il lui aurait dit, et d'ailleurs il n'en aurait pas eu besoin puisque les cours d'occlumencie n'auraient pas étés aussi insuportables.

Toujours est-il que Harry se retrouvait cloitrer à l'infirmerie pour la nuit alors qu'il se portait comme un charme, et bien entendu, pas question de s'éloigner du blond. Leurs lits étaient voisins et ni supplique, ni menaces, n'avaient fait fléchir la redoutable infirmière.

De son coté, Drago jubilait intérieurement, Potter était obligé de veiller sur lui, ceci même si le blond s'estimait tout à fait apte à s'occuper de lui-même. « L'ordre » du « vieux fou » portait indubitablement la marque de Prométhée, il en avait été instantanément convaincu. Conviction renforcée par la visite éclair de son oncle, qui lui avait discrètement donné une potion de cauchemars. Ainsi le plan s'adaptait à la situation, même si à l'origine il ne devait faire des mauvais rêves qu'après avoir consolé le brun, dans ce cas Potter serrais forcer, ne serrais-ce qu'à cause du bruit, de le réconforter.

Ainsi le blond, en oubliant ses blessures, était ravi de la tournure des évenements. Simulant le sommeil, il observait sa cible en train de faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage. La dite cible ne se privait d'ailleurs pas d'exprimer sa frustration par différent mots haut en couleurs lacher suffisement bas pour ne pas qu'ils soient perçus par Pomfresh.

Jugeant le moment opportun à un réveil douloureux, Drago laissa échapper un long gemissement qui aurait fait frissoner Voldemort lui-même tant il exprimais la souffrance. En bon Gryffondor stupide, Potter fut instantanément à ses cotés:

« Comment tu te sens Malefoy ? »

Le regard vitreux à cause de la douleur, le blond répondit péniblement:

« Sans doute aussi bien que toi après un tête à tête avec un mangemort. »

Potter grimaça à la comparaison, mais resta calme, ce qui permit à l'ex-serpentard de continuer:

« Franchement, comment veut-tu que je me sente après un truc comme ca? »

Le survivant hocha la tête, sa question était stupide, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le blond poursuivit:

« Tu m'as encore sauver Potter, merci. »

Le brun répondit à mi-voix que ce n'était rien, il était visible que Malefoy était gêner de lui devoir son salut une nouvelle fois. Et le mieux était que Drago mourrait véritablement de honte, l'idée de joué les « demoiselles en detresse » l'avait énnerver au plus haut point mais dans les deux derniers affrontements, il n'avait même pas simulé. Potter l'avait vraiment sauver et c'était ca le pire.

Soupirant bruyament pour ce reprendre, le blond demanda:

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta présence, mais pourquoi es-tu encore là? »

Potter leva les yeux aux ciel:

« Dumbledore, m'a demandé pour ne pas dire ordonné de rester ici jusqu'à demain soir pour veiller sur toi. »

Drago sourit doucement, comme si cela lui était douloureux:

« Tu doit être ravi. »

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Potter lui rendit son sourire en disant:

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. »

Ils rirent doucement, puis Drago tenta un faible:

« Tu peut partir, je dirais au directeur, que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, je ne veut pas que tu me haïsse davantage à cause de ca. Enfin si c'est possible que tu me haïsse davantage. »

Le blond se serrait applaudit lui-même, encore une performance à tirer des larmes à Salazar. Les yeux brillants de « larmes contennues », la voix vacillante d'émotion et de douleur, il avait tout de la victime térriffiée mais courageuse qui laissait son héros repartir loin de lui. Bien entendu Potter marcha et joua son rôle:

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas ressonpsable. Et, pour information, je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je ne te hait pas. »

Drago eut un sourire reconnaissant, même en sachant que le brun mentait. Pour un autre Gryffondor il n'aurait pas deceler le mensonge, mais il observait le survivant depuis six ans et savait quand ce dernier mentait. Dans ce cas là, Potter avait menti en disant qu'il ne le haïssait pas, tout en étant honnête pour le reste. Se décidant à jouer là-dessus, le blond répondit:

« J'apprécie que tu veuille me ménager. Mais je sais que tu me hait et vu tout ce que je t'ai fait et dit, je peut pas t'en vouloir. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais Drago le couppa:

« Potter, je te connais depuis six ans, et je sais toujours quand tu ment. »

Le brun resta coi un moment puis dit:

« Tu as raison Malefoy, je te hait, mais j'essaye de passer outre, ou au moins de te laisser une chance, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

Le blond sourit doucement:

« Je m'en doute, et j'apprécie d'autant plus que tu fasse ces éfforts, et même si je ne suis pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit de toi, je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse. »

Le visage du survivant ce fit méfiant, néanmoins il demanda:

« Quelle promesse? »

Simulant une certaine gêne, l'ex-serpentard lacha:

« La vérité! »

Il continua d'une voix plus sure:

« Je veut que tu me promette de ne jamais plus me mentir, même pour me ménager. Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, mais seulement de ne pas me dire de mensonges. »

Etonné, Potter répondit sans vraiment réfléchir:

« Pourquoi? »

Drago laissa échapper un rire sans joie:

« Parce que J'en ai assez qu'on me mente. Mon père m'a menti toute ma vie, mes pseudos-amis m'ont mentis, Rogue m'a menti; toutes les personnes en qui j'avait un tant soi peu confiance, à l'exception de ma mère, m'ont mentis. A cause de ca aujourd'hui je suis tout seul, quand tes amis t'abandonnent, tourne toi vers tes ennemis, enfin ex-ennemis.

Je ne veut pas que tu me ménage, peut-être que ton coté Gryffondor t'empêche de faire du mal quand tu peut l'éviter. Mais je sais que tu as un coté plus sombre, peut-être un « don » de face de serpent, un coté Serpentard. Et cette part de toi est cappable d'accéder à ma requête. »

Pendant un long moment, le silence fut sa seule réponse, et il craint d'avoir tout gaché en évoquant le coté noir du survivant. Puis vint le rire, un rire sans joie, presque dérangeant, comme celui d'un fou. Mais le brun n'était pas fou et s'expliqua:

« J'aurais du aller à Serpentard Malefoy, le choixpeau le voulait mais j'ai refuser. A cause ou grâce à toi, j'ai choisi Gryffondor. Si tu n'avait pas été aussi odieux dans le train je t'aurais choisi, tu m'avais attirer chez Mme Guipure, j'ai cru que nous pourrions être amis. Mais tu a tout gâcher dans le train et j'ai choisi Ron et par extension Gryffondor.

Tu m'as cerner mieux que beaucoup de mes amis, peu de gens savent cela, vois-y une preuve de confiance. Même si aujourd'hui j'ai accepter cette part de moi et je me moque de l'avis des autres. Pour en revenir à ta demande, j'accepte et si je ne peut pas, ou ne veut pas répondre je te le dirais sans détours. OK? »

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant péniblement:

« Ok! »

Presque timidement, Drago tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. C'était risquer, il le savait, cette main était le symbole de leur haine, ou peut-être d'une trêve?

Il sembla à Drago qu'une éternité se passa, comme si le temps c'était figé en cet instant, puis doucement, comme s'il s'approchait d'une créature dangeureuse, Potter tendit la main et pris celle du blond en souriant légerement. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, puis le survivant lacha:

« Je n'ai pas tout oublier Malefoy, mais je te laisse une chance. »

Drago classa immédiatement cette phrase dans la catégorie « bravade typique des Gryffondors » Tout en sachant que le brun venait de lui donner la clef de sa réussite, même si ce dernier l'ignorait, l'ex-serpentard joua le jeu en faisant une grimace de regret.

Ils venaient à peine de cesser leur poigné de mains, que l'infirmière entra. Les voyants aussi pres l'un de l'autre, elle fronca les sourcils, s'attendant sans doute à quelque bagarres ou échange d'insultes, mais il n'en fut rien. S'approchant du lit du blond, elle lacha:

« Mr Potter, veuillez reculer, je dois examiner votre camarade et je doute qu'il apprécie que vous asistiez à ca! »

Harry, qui avait une connaissance poussé de ce que l'on pouvait subir ici, retint un sourire, et s'assit sur son lit, laissant ainsi la place au rideau que Pomfresh deploya pour isolé Malefoy.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en pestant tout bas, sur ses « gamins qui se croyaient des hommes et refusait de se montrer adultes ». D'un coup de baguette, elle retira le rideau pour se tourner ensuite vers le survivant en disant:

« Surveillez-le! Je ne veut pas qu'il bouge de son lit, et armez vous de courage, c'est un patient encore pire que vous! »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, et s'approcha du lit du blond, tandis que la severe infirmière sortait.

Drago était mort de honte, même en sachant que son état interdisait l'utilisation des formules de soins et de diagnostique, il n'avait pas prevu d'en passer par là! Il frissona en pensant à quoi il venait d'échapper, essayer d'utiliser un thermomètre moldu sur lui! Pomfresh devait être folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications, non seulement un objet moldu, mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un truc destiné à un orifice particulier, qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de reveler à l'austère matronne.

Maudisssant interieurement, ses agresseurs, son oncle, sa mère et Potter dans le même temps, il ne se rendit pas compte, que le dernier de sa longue liste, c'était rapprocher en demandant:

« Ca va Malefoy? »

Si Drago avait été un peu plus attentif, il ce serrait rendut compte que cette simple question coutait énormement au survivant, mais, trop concentré sur sa honte, il n'y prit pas garde. Pas plus qu'il ne réfléchi à ce qu'il répondit d'un ton hargneux:

« Comment tu te sentirais, s'il elle essayait de te mettre je sais pas quoi dans le..... »

Harry eclatta de rire, devant cette réaction Drago s'arreta, vexer que le brun ne compatisse pas plus à son humiliation, mais le rôle qui lui avait été imposé pour préserver sa lignée reprit vite le dessus, et il rejoignit le rire du brun.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa, le plus souvent, les deux adolescents restaient silencieux, à de très rare occasion, l'un ou l'autre tentait de relancer la conversation, mais cela se soldait toujours par un silence gêner, l'un d'eux ayant immanquablement rappeller un de leurs affrontements. Aucun d'eux ne rechigna quand l'infirmière affirma qu'ils devaient dormir, au moins le sommeil les preserveraient de l'impression de malaise qui avait été omniprésente toute l'après-midi. Tout du moins c'était ce que Potter pensait, Drago quant à lui avait bien d'autre projets pour la nuit.

Pomfresh était retournée dans ses appartements, certes proches, mais suffisament éloigné pour qu'elle n'entende pas les cris et les pleurs qui seccouraient immanquablement le blond quelques heures après qu'il ce soit endormi. En temps normal, elle activait un charme inhérent à l'infirmerie, qui lui permettait de savoir si l'un de ses patients avait un problème, ou mieux elle passait la nuit dans un studio rattaché à la salle principale de l'infirmerie. Mais dans ce cas précis, elle savait que son patient n'était pas seul, et elle connaissait suffisement Potter, qui avait été son patient bien plus souvent qu'à son tour, pour savoir que ce dernier viendrait immédiatement la chercher en cas de problèmes grave.

Ils se couchèrent donc, seuls dans cette grande pièce froide, et invoquèrent rapidement le sommeil.

_Un immense couloir s'étendait devant lui, serpent de tenebre entrecoupé de rares taches de lumière nées des torches à l'aspect maladif suspendues au mur. Entre les torches des tableaux, des protraits, tous des hommes, tous blonds, tous hautains même méprisants. Et puis tout au fond du couloir, une porte, il était irrémédiablement attiré par cette porte, ou plutôt par les bruits qui semblaient en venir, des cris, des pleurs, ceux d'un enfant. _

_Il courait, il voulait atteindre cette porte le plus rapidement possible, il voulait ouvrir cette porte et secourir l'enfant, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, le protéger de ses peurs, de ses bourreaux. Mais plus il avancait, plus la porte s'éloignait, semblant à jamais inaccessible, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il voulait plus que tout sauvé cet enfant, mais rien n'y faisait, la porte restait hors de porté. _

_Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, puis des cris, des appel à l'aide, tellement déchirants qu'il en pleurait lui-même. Puis la fatigue, une pause, juste un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de recommencer à courir. Un cri, plus fort, plus intende que les autres, un instant de ténèbres, et puis l'infirmerie étalée devant ses yeux. _

Il avait rêver!

Et pourtant les pleurs et les cris continuaient, Potter mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui ce passait, à savoir: Malefoy pleurait ! Plus que surpris, après tout qui avait déjà vu un Malefoy pleurer ? Il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha du lit du blond, ce dernier était visiblement la proie d'un cauchemar particulièrement horrible vu les sanglots et les cris qui le seccouaient. Le survivant avait une connaissance intime des mauvais rêves, et ne souhaitait à personne; sauf à Voldemort, Bellatrix et aussi Rogue tant qu'à faire; de subir cela.

Le spectacle était d'autant plus dérangeant, que Malefoy souffrait doublement, l'agitation qui le seccouait ravivant ses blessures. Aussi Potter n'hésita-t-il pas bien longtemps avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le seccouer légerement.

Il fallut un bon moment pour extirper le blond des tenebres du sommeil, mais une seconde fut seuelemnt nécéssaire à l'ex-serpentard pour se blottir contre le brun en pleurant. Surpris, choqué, et gêner au-dela de ce qu'il croyait possible, le survivant resta incertain un court moment, puis délicatement, il entourra son ancien ennemi de ses bras et le berca doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Drago se serrais desesperement contre le survivant, son seul bras valide entourant farouchement la taille du brun, le visage enfoui dans le torse de sa cible, il forcait encore un peu ses larmes à sortir. Pourtant au début il n'avait pas simulé, le cauchemar, quoique surprenant n'en avait pas été mins traumatisant. Il se jura interieurement de ne jamais le reveler à quoiconque, même son oncle ne devrait jamais savoir, c'était trop humiliant.

Le temps passant il finit par se calmer un peu, les larmes coulaient toujours mais les sanglots c'étaient tus. Potter l'écarta legerement de lui et Drago put voir à quel point il était seccoué de le voir si fragile, d'une voix douce, le brun dit:

« Rendors toi, Drago c'est fini. »

Bien entendu, il n'était pas dans l'idée du blond de le laisser s'échapper à si bon compte. Surtout qu'il appréciait beaucoup le fait d'être coller contre Potter, comme il l'avait dit le survivant était loin d'être un laideron, en fait il le trouvait de plus en plus attirant. Son bras valide toujours autour de la taille du brun il murmura:

« Me laisse pas s'il te plait. »

Il vit l'incertitude sur le visage de Potter, ce dernier ne savait apparement pas comment réagir à cette supplique. Soupirant légerement, il fit venir une chaise, s'assit et répondit:

« Je vais rester ici le temps que tu te rendorme, d'accord? »

Drago aurait largement préféré qu'il lui tienne compagnie dans son lit, et il hésitait à lui demander, c'était risquer, Potter, malgré son coté « héros défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin » pouvait fort bien l'envoyer paitre. Résolu à le faire culapbiliser, le blond afficha un air infiniment triste, renforcé par les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et hocha trsistement la tête. Tremblant légerement, il tendit la main vers le brun, demandant muettement un peu plus de réconfort.

Harry soupira de nouveau, il savait qu'il aurait du faire plus, combien de fois avait-il remercier interieurement Ron pour l'avoir rejoins dans son lit après un cauchemar. La présence du roux le faisait se sentir en sécurité, et il hésitait à proposer ca à Malefoy. Hésitation qui ne dura que le temps nécéssaire au blond pour lacher:

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveiller Harry. »

L'air misérable du blond, le reproche qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même et l'utilisation de son prénom, firent qu'il ne resista pas plus longtemps. Malgré tout gêner de dire ca, il demanda tout bas:

« Tu veut dormir avec moi? »

Si il n'avait pas été censer petre l'incarnation vivante de la peur et de la tristesse, Drago aurait sauter au plafond, mais il se retint et murmura:

« Je ne veut pas te déranger davantage. »

Ce que Potter ne manqua pas de traduire par : Oui je ne demande que ca mais j'ai peur que tu ne le veuille pas vraiment et que tu me deteste encore plus après.

Affichant un sourire réconfortant, le survivant répondit:

« Je ne te le proposerais pas si ca me derangeais. »

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonges, bien sur il était gêner, mais la detresse évidente du blond le poussait à le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait, et si cela impliquait le fait de dormir avec lui pour le réconforter, il le ferrais sans remords.

Drago hocha doucement la tête, ayant à cet instant tout du petit garçon fragile qui avait conquis la préfete de gryffondor. Souriant tendrement à son ancien ennemi, Potter se glissa sous les couvertures à coté du blond, qui, bien que tremblant d'incertitude, se blotti immédiatement contre lui. Et Potter ne le repoussa pas, il agissait exactement de la même maniere avec Ron, et n'entrevoyait même pas le caractère licencieux qu'une telle étreinte pouvait avoir. Contrairement au blond, qui lui ne pensait qu'à ca.

Une fois installé le plus confortablement possible, le survivant murmura:

« Dors Drago, je reste avec toi. »

En bon protecteur niais, dixit Drago, le brun attendit patiament que le nouveau gryffondor s'endorme, avant de lui-même se laisser aller dans les bras de morphée.

**RAR:**

_Onarluca:_ Merci, j'espere que tu en penseras autant de celui-ci

_Gaelle griffondor:_ Merci

_Julia Aris:_ Deux fois merci. Et oui le petit dragon profite, et il va profiter encore un moment après tout il est là pour ca lol.

_Godric2:_ Merci, et oui un réveille mouvementé pour le petit dragon. Comme tu as vu, effectivement Harry commence à l'accepter, mais pour ce qui est de l'aimer c pas encore dans celui-ci.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'endormir sur tes lauriers, deux mois sans un chapitre, bouh, méchant!

Bye

_Yami ni hikari:_ Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien le voir comme ca.

_Lunenoire:_ Effectivement, quoique au niveau du QI ca doit être ca.

_Remus James Lupin:_ Comme tu dit c'est necessaire à l'histoire. Et effectivement il est fort possible que Drago finisse par se bruler, mais pas tout de suite.

_Yuki-chan:_ voilà!

_Cho:_ Comme pour les autres, j'ai une panne d'inspi alors ca m'ai plus difficile d'ecrire en ce moment, mais non je n'ai pas abandonné.

_Saturne:_ Merci, je crois aussi que Harry va piquer une grosse colère quand il comprendra......

_Myhahou:_ Merci, j'essaye de ne pas le faire trop OOC mais c pas toujours simple.

Merci, la voilà.


	10. Délation

**Delation**

Après l'épisode de l'infirmerie, Harry s'éloigna de nouveau, sans doute écoeuré d'avoir du partager son lit avec son pire enemi. Bien entendu, Drago ne comptait pas laiser filer sa proie aussi facilement. Pour l'instant il lui laissait un peu de mou, mais juste le temps necessaire à l'obtention de bases solides dans la maison des lions. En attendant il savourait encore l'expression choqué du golden boy lors de leur réveil à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'ailleurs allegrement partagé cela avec son oncle, grace à la pensine de ce dernier. Cette rencontre avait été l'occasion de revoir leur plan.

_Flashback_

Drago souriait doucement à la vue du visage stupéfait de Potter, doucement, car il avait finit par apprendre à ne pas afficher trop ouvertement sa satisfaction dans ce genre de cas. Contrairement à son neveu, Prométhée, appréciait davantage la scène du « réconfort », pour laquelle il félicita d'ailleurs l'adolescent :

« Tu as parfaitement joué la comédie, mais son expression au réveil, quoique amusante, nous prouve qu"il n"est pas encore pret à aller aussi loin. Malgré ca, tu joueras tout de même les consolateur pour lui dans quelques temps.

Pour ce qui de l'infiltration dans le chateau, ce n'est pas faisable. Mais il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire pour t'assurer de sa reconaissance.

Quoi donc mon oncle ?

Tu va envoyer un courrier à Amelia Bones, elle assure l'interim jusqu'aux éléctions, et lui dire que tu as des informations sur les mangemorts. Elle viendra elle-même, je la connais, nous referons une petite séance au veritasserum et tu balanceras tout les mangemorts que tu connais, et surtout, surtout Pettigrow. »

Drago hocha la tête :

« Je comprends, Black seras alors inocenter. Quoique maintenant qu"il est mort, c"est d"un interet limité pour lui. »

Prométhée seccoua la tête :

« J"ignore si il est réellement mort, nous ne savons pas ce qu"est exactement le voile du département des mystères. Je vais d"ailleurs me renseigner sur cela, avec un peu de chance, il n"est pas mort et nous pourrons le ramener, et dans ce cas…... »

L'adolescent hocha la tête :

« Oui, dans ce cas, Potter nous seras éternellement reconaissant. »

_Fin du Flashback_

Bien entendu il n'avait pas perdu un instant pour envoyer son hiboux, le lendemain de cette petit discution, la ministre par intérim reçu donc une missive polie lui signalant que l'héritier des Malefoy était tout prêt à balancer tous les petits copains de son papounet. Elle ne perdit pas un instant, et dans la journée, huits membres du magenmagot et elle-même se rendirent à Poudlard.

_Flashback_

Prométhée, avec son sens de l'organisation avait déjà tout prevu pour la venue des agents du ministère, ainsi la salle sur demande était prête, et Severus présent avec le véritasserum. De la même façon, que lors de l'interview, Drago avait ingérer l'antidote et Rogue avait tester le sérum sur un des accompagnateurs de la ministre.

Ce fut cette dernière qui mena l'interogatoire, qui se résuma à demander la liste des mangemorts que l'adolescent connaissait. Comme convenu, pour marquer davantage les esprits, Drago termina par Pettigrow. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hoqueter bon nombres des agents. Seule la ministre resta parfaitement stoïque, mais demanda tout de même un supplement d'information :

« Pettigrow ? Vous voulez-dire Petter Pettigrow ? Il est mort il y a 15 ans ! »

Drago seccoua doucement la tête :

« Non, je l"ai moi-même vu à plusieurs reprises, il est toujours en compagnie du seigneur des tenebres, et mon père m"a certifié que c"était lui qui l"avait aider à revenir pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi. Il m"a dit aussi que c"était lui qui avait tuer Digory et Bertha Jopkins, sans compter les gens qu"il a tuer quand il a voulu faire accuser Sirius Black à sa place. C"était lui le gardien des secrets des Potter, d"après ce que j"ai compris c"était un coup de bluff de Black, il pensait que personne ne croirait qu"un sorcier aussi nul et couard pouvait le gardien. »

L'un des membres du magenmagot ne put retenir sa reflexion :

« Alors Black à passer douze années à Azkaban pour rien ? »

Tous les gens du mistière en frémir, tous avaient au moins une fois été à Azkaban pour intéroger des prisoniers, et aucun n'en gardait un bon souvenir. Mais l'un d'eux se reprit vite, il avait été un grand partisant de Croupton, et c'était un miracle qu'il ne l'ai pas suivit dans sa chutte, il bondit sur ses pieds et lanca :

« Vous mentez, comme toute votre famille d"assassins. Vous voulez nous faire douter de gens honorables, qui ne sont même pas là pour se défendre. »

Si Drago était toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue, et donc incapable de s'énnerver, Prométhée, lui ne l'était pas, il darda un regard mi-glacial, mi-méprisant sur l'homme et lacha :

« Peut-être voudriez-vous tester le veritasserum vous-même ? Et nous racontez ce que vous savez des décisions de Croupton, Black n"a jamais été juger, vous avez condamner un inocent à un sort pire que la mort et vous osez vous considérez comme une personne honorable ? Agresser encore une fois mon neveu ainsi et je peut vous garantir que vous n"aurez pas l"occasion de le faire une troisième fois.

Et avant que vous ne poussiez des haut-cris en me menacant de m'envoyer en prison, apprennez que je suis ici avec le statut de plénipotentiaire du ministère francais. »

L'homme se rassit, rouge de honte, comment ce faire passer pour imbécile en une leçon ? prétendez que quelqu'un sous veritasserum, ment. Ses collègues lui lancèrent quelques regards noirs ou ouvertement moqueur, tandis que la ministre reprenait son calme et anoncait :

« Bien, monsieur Malefoy, une dernière question, vous avez citer un certain Nott, s"agit il du candidat à l"éléction ministèrielle ? »

Drago hocha la tête :

« En effet. »

Il y eu une vague de frémissement à cette anonce, puis la ministre se leva et déclara :

« Je vous remercie monsieur Malefoy, vous avez grandement aider la cause de la lumière. »

Toujours dans sa transe, le jeune homme répondit :

« Je vous en prie, c"est le moins que je pouvais faire. »

Mme Bones lui sourit doucement et sortit suivit des membres du magenmagot. Une fois la porte refermer, Drago jetta un regard interogatif à son oncle qui lui fit un grand sourire en levant le pouce, d'ici à une semaine, Black serrai déclaré inocent, et Nott serait envoyer à Azkaban. Tout était pour le mieux.

_Fin du flashback_

Pour le moment, Drago était sagement assis à la bibliothèque, en train de travailler serieusement sur son devoir de potion. Devoir qu'il aurait du faire en commun avec Potter, mais ce dernier était résolument déterminer à l'éviter au maximum, ceci malgré les remarques incessantes de Granger.

C'est legerement craintif que l'ancien prince des serpentard sentit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la biliothèque, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et était désormais seul dans l'immense pièce. Autant dire une cible de choix pour son ancienne cour, et même si sa dernière rencontre avec eux lui avait permis d'avancer un peu avec Potter, quoique ce dernier reculait de trois pas après en avoir fait un, il n'était pas tenter plus que ca de recommencer.

Une voix chargée de reproche l'apostropha :

« Putain Malefoy, tu crois vraiment que je vais sauver ton cul à chaque fois ? Si tu continue à te ballader seul tu va te retrouver en bas de la tour d"astronomie et sans être passer par l"escalier. »

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement inaudible et répondit :

« J"ignorais que tu t"inquiètais pour moi, Potter. »

Harry grogna et faillit répondre que non, il n'en avait rien à foutre, mais le serment qu'il avait fait à l'infirmerie lui revint en mémoire et il lacha :

« Et bien maintenant tu le sait. »

Disant cela il s'installa en face du blond et le défia du regard d'ajouter le moindre commentaires. En un autre temps, Drago n'aurait pas laisser passer une perche comme celle là, mais désormais il devait se retenir aussi se contentat-il de murmurer :

« Merci »

Potter chassa son remerciement d'un geste négligeant de la main et changea de sujet :

« Bon tu en es où avec cette saloperie de devoir ? »

Ils restèrent ainsi, parlant de potions, pendant près de 2 heures, et c'est uniquement l'intervention de Mme Pince leur signalant la fermeture, qui les poussèrent à quitter la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin menant à leur dortoir, Drago ne put reprimer plus longtemps sa curiosité :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre Potter ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir depuis la nuit à l"infirmerie ? »

Le regard coléreux que lui lanca le survivant, brisa toutes ses illusions et lui fit prendre conscience de sa stupidité, c'était une question bien trop directe pour que le brun y réponde. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut, mais Potter le détrompa :

« Déjà nous devons faire ce devoir ensemble Malefoy, ensuite je n"avais pas envie de te retrouver en sang ou même caner dans un coin et pour ce qui est de cette nuit à l"infirmerie je ne veut plus en entendre parler, c"est clair ? »

L'héritier des Malefoy hocha la tête et lacha à mi-voix :

« Limpide. »

Ils gardèrent tout deux le silence pendant un moment puis Drago murmura :

« Je te remercie Harry. »

Une nouvelle fois il avait mis tout son talent d'acteur dans cette phrase. Il l'avait prononcer suffisament fort pour que le brun l'entende, mais suffisement bas, pour qu'il croit qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu. En pur félin à crinière qui foncait dans les emmerdes et réfléchissait après, Potter répondit :

« Depuis quand tu m"appelle Harry ? »

Drago rougit, et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Curieux comme un chat, encore un félin, le brun en réjoutta :

« Articule ! »

Le blond s'executa :

« Je disait que je ne pensais pas que tu m"avais entendu, en fait tu n"était pas censé m"entendre.

Oui, et bien je t'ai quand même entendu, alors réponds ! »

Drago soupira, faussement résigné, et dit :

« J"en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi, je te dois deux vies, sans contenter cette nuit dont tu ne veut plus entendre parler. Alors à partir de tout ca j"ai décider de t"appeller par ton prénom, du moins quand je parle de toi, où quand je pense à toi, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je sait très bien que tu ne veut pas que je te considère comme un ami. Donc je n"avais pas prevu de te le dire sans ton autorisation. »

Intérieurement, l'ancien serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, vive les expliations bancales ! Même Potter n'était pas aussi stupide que ca, et il allait forcément lui rentrer dedans pour son crime de lèse-survivant.

Mais il finit par croire qu'il ne conaissait plus Potter, quand ce dernier répondit :

« Ok, mais je ne veut pas que tu m"appelle par mon prénom, pour l"instant en tout cas. »

Jugement l'affaire réglée, le brun accelera le pas pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, et sans attendre se précipita dans leur dortoir pour rejoindre son lit.

Drago de son coté, jugea plus utile d'aller informer son oncle de ce rapprochement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le salon de l'appartement attribué à Prométhée, mais il ne semblais y avoir personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix étouffées provenir de ce qu'il croyait être la chambre. S'approchant doucement, il finit par distinguer les voix de son oncle et de sa mère, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de jouer au bridge.

La surprise qu'il ressentit, lui sembla être un poing géant lui coupant le souffle, sans même s'en rendre compte il gémit comme un enfant sur le point de pleurer. Et il était éffectivement sur le point de pleurer, comment son oncle, cette homme qu'il avait rapidement appris à aimer et à admirer pouvait-il coucher avec la femme de son frère ?

Si dans le monde moldu ce genre de chose était déjà très mal vu, dans le monde sorcier, c'était véritablement scandaleux. Et toute personne, aussi important ou influente soit-elle, surpris à faire cela serrait irrémédiablement mis au banc de la société.

L'adolescent était tout prêt à fuir le plus loin possible, mais ses pleurs inconscient avait alerter le couple, et Prométhée avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre pour savoir d'où venait ses bruits.

Voyant Drago ainsi, il appella Narcissa :

« Drago nous a entendu cissa, je crois qu"il est temps de lui dire la vérité. »

Le jeune homme aurait voulu cracher une réplique mordante, « qu"elle vérité que vous vous taper la femme de votre frère ? merci j"avais compris. » Mais le choc était trop grand pour qu'il puisse parler.

Doucement, délicatement, Prométhée mena l'héritier des Malefoy jusqu'au canapé, et quand Narcissa les rejoignit il lacha :

« L"heure est venue de te parler, enfin………… mon fils. »

**RAR :**

**Yami ni hikari :** Toujours là ? Merci. Pour ce qui est des délais je sais qu'ils sont long mais j'ai du mal à écrire depuis quelques temps. Enfin j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Rémus James Lupin :** Joyeux NOEL à toi aussi (je sais dire ca en mars c'est un peu ridicule lol). C'est le but que tu te pose des questions, Drago joue-t-il vraiment la comédie ? va-t-il réellement tomber amoureux du petit lion ? etc…..

Et ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, il ne marche pas aussi facilement que ca. Mais c'est certain que ca risque de péter quand, ou plutôt SI, il apprends qu'il c'est fait mener par le bout du nez.

Merci.

Et toi quand nous ponds tu une nouvelle fic ?

**Tiayel : **Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont les pensées de Drago, moi j'y suis pour rien lol. Voila donc la suite, en esperant que tu n'es pas trop attendu (j'en doute on attends toujours trop lol)

**Onarluca :** Merci, j'espere que tu as aussi passé de bonne fêtes.

**Lunenoire : **c'est pas prevu qu'ils le sachent, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

**Alpo : **Merci, la voila.

**Godric2 : **Ben dis donc pour l'update dans pas longtemps…… enfin vu que je met pas mal de temps aussi, je suis pas en position de te faire des reproches lol. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires.

**Drake miako :** Merci beaucoup, pour Jouvence j'essaye de faire la suite, mais Papa ou.. j'avoue que je l'ai un peu laisser tomber (faudrait que je la relise en détails pour essayer de faire la suite). Pour félin squatteur (pervers(e) lol) comme je l'ai dit c'est un délire, donc j'écrit quand j'en ai envie uniquement, mais en ce moment c pas le cas dsl. En tout cas merci.

**Coucinet :** Heu quel slash ? y'a pas encore de slash, ils ont juste dormi ensemble lol. Mais ne desespere pas ca va venir lol. Merci.

**Tobby :** Que dire sinon félicitations ? Tu as au moins une supposition de juste comme tu viens de le voir. Pour les autres et bien tu verras. En tout cas merci.

**Yuki-chan :** Merci


	11. Explications et évolution

_P'tit blabla de ouam : Je m'excuse de l'impardonnable qu'a pris cette fic (et les autres d'ailleurs) mais comme je l'ai déjà dit l'inspiration m'a déserté, et je me refuse à écrire quelque chose de nul juste pour remplir un espace vide._

_Il m'a semblé comprendre que les RAR n'étaient plus acceptés sur le site, n'ayant pas vraiment envie qu'on ferme mon compte je préfère donc m'abstenir pour cette fois, maintenant si l'un de vous peut me certifier que ce n'est qu'une rumeur il est évident que je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre._

_Voilou bisous à tous._

**Explications et évolution.**

Drago resta stoïque devant l'affirmation de son « oncle », au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Narcissa, pris place aux cotés de son fils et l'entourra de ses bras en murmurant à son oreille :

« Ecoute le Drago, je te jure qu'il est ton père. »

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête, et Prométhée commenca :

« Pour que tu comprenne toute la situation je dois remonter jusqu'à notre enfance à 'cissa et moi. Comme tu t'en doute en tant que Malefoy et Black nous nous sommes très souvent vus. Et autant Bella était déjà dingue et dangereuse, autant Androméda était déjà une paria, tant et si bien que je n'avais de rapport qu'avec Narcissa. Entre 6 et 13 ans je ne l'ai vu que comme une soeur. Puis à l'adolescence j'ai commencer à la voir davantage comme une femme.

Evidemment nos deux familles étaient ravies, imagine une alliance entre deux des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Nous étions convaincus que dès notre sortie de Poudlard nous serions mariés, et cela nous comblait de joie. De son coté Lucius était également ravi, il était amoureux de la soeur de Severus, qui hélas, mourru juste après sa sortie de l'école. Comment ? personne ne le sait, mais on a murmuré que cela serrait du aux mauvais traitement que lui infligeait son père.

Toujours est-il que le premier héritier de la famille revenait sur le marché. Les parents de Narcissa étaient tout prêt à conclure une double alliance, malheureusement, Bellatrix était déjà promise à Rodolphus, et Androméda c'était déjà fait la malle avec Tonks, il ne restait plus que Narcissa. Nous n'avons jamais été fiancés officielement, en fait personne n'en voyait l'utilité. Nous nous aimions, nos familles regardaient avec bienveillance cette liaison, alors pourquoi mettre les formes ?

Mais les parents de Narcissa préferaient que leur fille épouse le premier héritier, et pour les miens cela ne changeait rien puisqu'ils s'alliaient tout de même avec les Black. Les fiancailles de Lucius et Narcissa furent donc proclamés. Lucius n'en était pas plus heureux que moi, et le soir des fiancailles nous conclument un pacte de sang tout les trois, Lucius ne devait jamais posé la main sur Narcissa, et en échange je m'assurait que toute personne qui ne partage pas le sang du pacte, ignore que les enfants de Lucius n'était pas les siens.

'Cissa de son coté prometait d'être une épouse obéissante, comme il seyait à une grande dame. Si Lucius n'avait pas été arreté, jamais tu n'aurait su, mais aujourd'hui la vérité te ferras moins de mal que les hypothèses que tu pourrait imaginer. »

Il y eu un long silence, puis l'adolescent demanda :

« Vous m'avez dit au début de l'année que vous n'aviez jamais été marié mais que vous aviez eu un fils que vous aviez perdu, c'est de moi dont vous parliez ? »

Prométhée hocha la tête :

« En effet Drago, c'est bien de toi que je parlais. Normalement j'aurais du rester aux cotés de ta mère, comme étant ton oncle et ton parrain, mais Lucius et Narcissa m'ont poussé à quitter le pays, ma position contre Voldemort créait trop de problèmes. Lucius aurait été forcé un jour ou l'autre de me livrer à son maître. Et même si mon frère est le derniers des salauds, je peut t'assurer que nous avons toujours été très proches, j'aime mon frère et réciproquement. Mais notre famille passe avant tout, et je me devais d'être dans le camp de la lumière alors que lui servait les tenèbres. »

Drago comprenait, enfin d'un point de vue purement intelectuel il comprenait, mais au niveau sentimental, il avait du mal accepter que toute sa vie ont lui ai menti. D'un ton incertain il demanda :

« Et maintenant ? »

Prométhée soupira :

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir Drago, tu peut te déclarer publiquement mon fils si tu le souhaite, cela ne changera rien à ton statut puisque tu es le seul enfant de ta génération. Tu peut également garder le silence sur tout cela, et enfin je peut te jeter l'oubliette, tu oubliras nous avoir surpris ta mère et moi, et tu oubliras que je suis ton père. C'est à toi de choisir. »

Drago fut tenter par la dernière possibilité, retrouver le peu de repères qui lui restait avant cette découverte était une idée séduisante. Mais d'un autre coté, il esperait que son nouveau père, serrais plus proche de lui que Lucius. Ce qui était fort possible, puisque même en tant qu'oncle, Prométhée avait agit davantage en père que son frère ainé ne l'avait jamais fait.

Timidement, il se leva du canapé, s'approcha de son « oncle/père » (nda : rayez la mention inutile lol), et se campa face à lui. Aucun des deux ne prononca le moindre mot, ils resterent juste les yeux dans les yeux un long moment, puis sans que quoique ce soit le laisse présager, Drago passsa ses bras autour du cou de son ainée en disant :

« D'accord papa, voyons comment tu te débrouille dans ton vrai rôle. »

Prométhée afficha un immense sourire et serra son fils contre lui.

Le lendemain, à la surprise de tous, l'ancien serpentard se montra particulièrement aimable et souriant. A tel point que Hermionne ne tarda pas à le prendre entre quattre z'yeux pour lui faire subir un interogatoire en regle.

Conformement à ce qu'il avait décidé, Drago lui raconta tout. La prefete fut ravie pour lui, arguant que Lucius avait eu une influence execrable sur lui et que Prométhée était tout le contraire de son frère.

En toute honnetette, Drago reconu interieurement que Prométhée semblait être un père bien plus compréhensif et aimant que Lucius.

La bonne humeur du blond ne dura que jusqu'au cours de potion. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Dumbledore à Potter en première année : « C'est un secret absolu, donc évidemment toute l'école est courant », et rien n'était plus vrai.

Ainsi tout le chateau conaissait la filiation de l'ancien prince des serpentards, et autant la majorité des éleves n'y accordaient qu'un interet limité, autant les serpentards ne manquèrent pas de lancer différents quolibets au blond. Le plus courant étant bien évidement : « batard ».

Le blond fulminais de cet état de fait, decidement cette année lui apportait plus de problèmes que toutes les autres réunies et si son rôle ne l'avait pas crontaint à une timide réserve il aurait montré à ses anciens camarades de maison qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à les ensorceller. Mais cela ne pouvait être, le plan en serrait trop chamboulé, et les maigres progrès qu'il faisait avec Potter le poussait à ne pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il avait déjà acquis.

En parlant de Potter, il semblait que ce dernier en soit venue à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard, oh bien sur il ne cessait de seriner qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Drago, mais la haine avait fait place à une certaine complicité. Quoique le terme de complicité soit trop fort, la seule chose pour laquelle il parvenait à s'entendre c'était les cours et les devoirs de potions, à voir le blond subir les railleries de Snape, Potter en était venu à le plaindre un peu. En plus de cela le blond prenait du temps pour lui expliquer les potions et le brun devait reconnaitre qu'apprendre les potions avec Malefoy était bien plus interessant qu'avec le batard graisseux.

Ce que Drago ignorait, c'est qu'en plus de tout cela, le survivant n'avait pas oublier l'infirmerie, voir l'ex-serpentard aussi vulnérable l'avait rééllement chamboulé. Enfin le voir ainsi et cette expèce de satisfaction, non de bien-être qui l'avait posséder quand il avait dormi avec lui, sentir le blond dans ses bras lui avait donner envie de le protéger. En fait si on lui avait laisser le choix, Potter aurait voulu prendre Drago dans ses bras et le cacher dans un endroit sur pour le protéger de tout.

Bien sur, le gryffondor ne voyait rien de plus profond dans cette envie que sa tendance à jouer les héros et à protéger les plus faible que lui. Drago aurait hurler au meurtre si il avait su que Potter le considérait comme plus faible que lui.

Le coup de grâce, pour le brun, fut la publication par la gazette des révélations du blond concernant les mangemorts. Qu'il dénonce Nott, à la rigueur Potter s'en moquais, mais l'annonce de la traitrîse de Pettigrow et par la même la restauration de l'honneur de son parrain, avait plus qu'ébranlé les certitudes du survivant.

Le lendemain de la publication de l'article, Potter recevait un courrier de Gringotts l'informant qu'en plus de l'héritage qu'il vait déjà reçu, le ministère, à titre de dommages et interets lui versait la coquette somme de 5 millions de gallions.

Drago, en voyant la lettre paraphé de l'emblème de la banque demanda :

« Tu as reçu les compensations du ministère pour ton parrain ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait pas envie de s'énnerver à la simple évocation de Sirius, et Malefoy continua :

« Je suppose qu'il pensent que l'argent achète tout, mais je suis mal placé pour leur en faire le reproche après tout j'ai pensé ainsi presque toutes ma vie. »

Le brun se contenta d'un léger sourire, la seule marque d'amitié qu'il se permettait de témoigner au blond, et demanda :

« Comment je fais pour donner cet argent à des oeuvres ? »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« A distance je ne sais pas, mais je demanderais à mon père. »

Potter seccoua la tête :

« Je lui demanderais moi-même ce soir. »

Le blond ecarquilla les yeux :

« Pourquoi ce soir ? »

Comme si c'était évident, le survivant répondit :

« Il me donne des cours supplémentaires en DCFM, il est très sympa d'ailleurs. »

Drago en oublia sa vexation de ne pas avoir été informé de ca, en sentant un fierté immense l'envahir à l'entente du jugement du brun, il voulait que tout le monde aime et respecte son père, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisr que cela. Tout sourire il acquiessa :

« Oui, il est génial. »

Un nouveau pont entre les deux anciens ennemis venait d'être jeter, car tous les deux admirraient Prométhée.

Bien que Drago n'en soit pas satisfait, les gens exterieur à sa relation avec le survivant admirrait le rapide changement entre les deux princes. Il n'avait fallut que quelques semaines pour que le brun passe du « je hais Malefoy » à « je veut protéger Malefoy ». La seule qui suivait avec intéret, et un amusement certain, la relation des deux anciens ennemis, c'était Granger, à qui Potter c'était confié. La préfète savait donc que le survivant voulait défendre l'ex-serpentard et savait que ce dernier voulait le coeur du brun, les voirs intéragir l'un avec l'autre l'amusait beaucoup, et, de temps en temps, elle facilitait les choses par une petite remarque.

Le seul point négatif était que Potter ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait jamais désiré protéger quelqu'un aussi fort que le blond. Engoncé dans ses oeillières il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir, autant dire pas grand chose.

Curieux, le blond décida d'assister au cours particulier que donnait son père au brun, et ni l'un ni l'autre ni virent le moindre problème. Drago en ressorti plus qu'impressioné, jamais il n'aurait cru que son père et Potter ai une telle puissance.

Flashback –

Potter venait de pénétrer dans la classe de DCFM à la suite du blond et après avoir salué son professeur, sorti sa baguette et lui remit. Drago regarda cela avec des yeux en billes de loto, la pratique de la magie sans baguette était la chose la plus difficile qui soit pour un sorcier, jeter le moindre petit sort ainsi relevait quasiment du miracle.

Souriant, Prométhée sortit sa propre baguette et la posa à coté de celle du survivant en disant :

« Bien Harry, commence par le patronus « à blanc » »

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux et tendit la main, sans un mot, un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de sa paume ouverte. Drago était sidéré, déjà que le Patronus n'était pas un sortilège à la portée de tous, mais le lancé sans baguette… Même Dumbledore, ou Voldemort ne devait pas en être cappable, il ne put s'empecher de demander :

« Papa, tu y arrive toi ? »

Tout sourire, Prométhée seccoua la tête :

« Non, et je ne connais aucun sorcier qui en soit cappable, pas même le vénérable de l'académie. »

Potter ne put s'empecher de rougir, bien sur il savait qu'il était puissant, mais le comparré à des légendes vivantes du monde de la magie en le placant au-dessus était plus que sa modestie naturelle ne pouvait supporté. Drago le vit et se retint de lui sauter dans les bras pour l'embrasser, Harry était définitivement craquant quand il rougissait ainsi, bien entendu ce n'était qu'une attirance physique et rien d'autre.

Le cours continua, après l'avoir lancé plusiseurs fois « à blanc » comme disait Prométhée, l'ainé des Malefoy placa un épouvantard face au survivant. La créature ne tint pas bien longtemps face à la puissance du cerf.

Du patronus, le cours passa aux sortilèges de feu et Prométhée reconnu sans difficulté que le survivant le dépassait de loin quand il avait son âge, seul la pratique dotait le professeur d'un niveau suppérieur.

Quand les deux adolescents regagnèrent finallement leur tour, Drago cèda à la tentation et dit :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu était aussi puissant Harry. »

Rougissant une nouvelle fois, le survivant garda le silence et le blond continua :

« Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de mal quand on s'affrontait, je veut dire avec ta puissance tu aurais pu me chasser comme un moustique. »

L'aveu lui coutait, mais d'une, il était vraiment curieux, et de deux cette reconnaissance de son inferiorité plairait sans doute au brun. Le dit brun répondit avec sérieux :

« Malefoy, même si tu as été un sale petit con et un emmerdeur de première, tu ne m'a jamais vraiment menacé, maintenant, si jamais je t'avais croisé sur un champs de bataille avant l'arrivé de ton vrai père, tu aurais vu ce dont j'était cappable. »

Drago fronca les sourcils :

« Comment ca, je t'ai jamais menacé ? J'ai passé les 5 dernières années à ne faire que ca. »

Potter sourit :

« Non ! Peut-être que si je n'avais jamais fait face à Voldemort j'aurais été d'accord avec toi, mais entre toi qui me lancais des rictusempra, et Voldemort qui me lancais des avada, y'a une grosse marge. »

Le blond acquiessa, vut ainsi le survivant avait raison, tout est relatif, même la haine. Cela était plus qu'encourageant pour le plan.

Fin du flashback –


	12. Bataille à la cabane

_P'tit blabla de mouaaa : De nouveau je ne m'excuserait pas pour le retard, car comme je l'ai dit dans « l'archange », c'est inexcusable. J'espere juste que ceux qui attendaient cette suite, en seront contents, n'oubliez pas que j'accepte toujours les critiques constructives, et encore plus les félicitations lol._

_Bonne lecture_

_AD_

Bataille à la cabane 

Suite à la séance d'entraînement, Potter se laissa davantage approcher. On ne pouvait pas parler d'amitié indéfectible, mais plutôt d'une relation amicale. Drago commençais à récolter les fruits de ses efforts et il en était ravi. Bien sur il restait du chemin à parcourir, mais il y avait maintenant de solides bases entre eux.

Le moment était venu de mettre en place une autre séance « cauchemars », malheureusement Potter semblait avoir trouver une parade aux siens, Drago devait donc de nouveau faire l'enfant, ce qui déjà le dérangeait, mais en plus il devait faire en sorte que seul Potter l'entende. Et pour ca il n'y avais que deux façons, être seul avec le brun , pas facile ! Ou bien modelé un sortilège d'intimité pour qu'une faille mène en direction du lit de Potter, encore moins facile !

C'est avec ce problème que Drago alla voir son père, peut-être aurait-il une autre idée. Etant dimanche, Prométhée devait être dans ses appartements, bizarrement Drago trouva porte close. Il se dirigea alors vers ceux de sa mère, et faillit la percuter quand elle en sorti, ralentissant à peine elle lui lança :

« Bonjour mon chéri, je dois filer, ton père dort dans la chambre, à plus tard. »

Elle disparue au détour du couloir, interloqué, Drago hésita entre la suivre et aller voir son père, haussant les épaules, il entra dans l'appartement. Après avoir vérifier que son père était effectivement endormi, il s'installa sur le canapé du salon, tenter de faire lui-même un somme. Il était tout prêt à s'allonger quand il vit un vieil album de photos sur la table basse, il l'avait déjà vu au manoir, sa mère le cachait dans la coiffeuse de sa chambre, et la seule fois où il avait oser y toucher, il c'était retrouvé avec les fesses rouges pendant deux jours.

Résolu à profiter de la chance qui s'offrait à lui de savoir ce que renfermais cet album, il attrapa le livre, faisant ainsi tomber une lettre qui avait été à moitié posé dessus. Il ramassa le parchemin et se figea, la lettre était signe « Bella » et donnait rendez-vous à Narcissa à la cabane hurlante aujourd'hui même. Plus qu'inquiet pour sa mère il hurla :

« Papa ! »

Prométhée sortit un instant plus tard de la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, Drago lui montra la lettre en disant :

« Maman est allée retrouver Bella ! »

Prométhée parcouru rapidement la feuille et jura avant d'expliquer :

« Cette salope de Bella à utiliser le code qu'elles avaient inventées enfants, Cissa à du la croire sincère quand elle disait revenir à la lumière. »

Il s'engouffra dans la chambre pour en ressortir vêtu de pieds en cape quelques secondes plus tard, sans même s'arrêter il sortit de l'appartement, suivi de son fils. Tout en arpentant les couloirs, il envoya trois patronus prévenir d'autres professeurs.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir dans le parc qu'ils tombèrent sur le trio des gryffondors. Voyant l'inquiétude des deux blonds, Granger demanda ce qu'il ce passait, Prométhée grommela une réponse, mais Drago expliqua ce qui arrivait, laissant son père le distancer. Potter rattrapa le professeur et dit :

« Il y a un passage secret du parc à la cabane. »

Prométhée sourit en remerciement de l'aide proposé implicitement et dit :

« Je sais Harry, mais le saule cogneur en bloque l'accès. »

Le brun sourit à son tour :

« Je sais, et je sais aussi comment le figer, laissez nous passer par le souterrain avec Drago pendant que vous attaquez de face. »

Le professeur hésita un instant puis acquiesça :

« Très bien Harry, mais fais attention à toi et à Drago, je sais qu'il joue au dur, mais il n'a pas le même niveau que Ron ou Hermionne et encore moins le tien. »

Potter hocha la tête, et ils mirent au point les détails du plan.

C'est ainsi que les 4 gryffondors se retrouvent devant l'entrée de la cabane hurlante à attendre l'heure fixer par Prométhée. Profitant du temps qui leur restait, le brun donna ses instructions :

« Ron, Hermionne, lancez vous un sort de désillusions, Malefoy, tu sait le faire ? »

Drago secoua la tête et Potter lui lança lui-même le sort puis dit :

« Malefoy, ne le prends pas mal, mais je préférerais que tu ne vienne pas.

Pourquoi, tu crois que je vais vous trahir ? »

Potter secoua la tête, l'air exaspérer :

« Bien sur que non, si je te demande ca, c'est pour que tu soit en sécurité ! – Drago ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chaperon, mais le brun ne le laissa pas continuer – Non Malefoy ! Drago ! Là ce sont des mangemorts qu'on va affronter, ce ne sont pas des serpentards de 6° années, devant lesquels tu ne fait accessoirement pas le poids si tu te souviens bien ? Alors il vaut mieux que tu reste ici ! »

Le blond secoua la tête, et dit d'une voix piteuse :

« Harry, c'est ma mère ! »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils savaient tout les 4 que Potter aurait donner sa vie pour avoir une chance de protéger sa mère.

Soupirant, le survivant acquiesça :

« D'accord mais reste prêt de moi ! »

Ils attendirent en silence pendants quelques instants, puis Granger donna le signal. Les 4 jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans la cabane, stupéfixant à tout va les mangemorts présents. Quand ils purent enfin atteindre la chambre où se trouvait Narcissa, ils y découvrirent le plus révoltant des spectacles. La mère de Drago était attachée sur une chaise, pendant que sa propre sœur s'amusais à lui lancer différent sorts de magie noire. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, tranquillement assis sur le lit se trouvaient Rodolphus Lestrange et MacNair, profitants pleinement du spectacle. A leurs pieds, prêt à bondir sur Narcissa, Nagini le serpent !

Drago oublia tout en voyant sa mère dans cet état, sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur sa tante et la bourra de coups, tentant par tout les moyens de lui faire le plus mal possible. Bellatrix ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui arrivait et dissipa le charme de désillusions.

Les 4 élèves se retrouvèrent donc à découverts, mais le trio ne perdit pas de temps, Ron et Hermionne stupéfixèrent les deux hommes, tandis que Harry détachais Narcissa, c'était sans compter le serpent, qui mordit sauvagement la captive.

Entendant le cri de douleur de sa mère, Drago perdit un instant sa concentration, permettant à sa tante de l'envoyer contre le mur, Bellatrix se tourna vers Potter et dit d'un ton triomphant :

« Une fois encore tu arrive trop tard bébé Potter, cette traîtresse ne survivras pas à la morsure, encore un Black qui meurt par ta faute. »

Elle éclata de rire et envoya deux doloris à Ron et Hermionne, avant de se tourner vers son neveu, tout en évitant les sorts de Potter, qui ne pouvait en faire trop vu la proximité de Narcissa, le brun réussit tout de même à l'érafler d'un sort. Furieuse elle se tourna vers lui et lança un autre doloris, le survivant réussis à l'éviter, mais dû reculer pour cela, il en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil, pour voir Drago à moitié sonné, tenter de se relever péniblement.

Criant pour couvrir les bruits de combats, le brun encouragea le blond :

« Relève toi Drago, il faut que tu sauve ta mère ! Bouge toi ! »

Drago se repris un peu sous les exhortations du survivant, et bientôt ils furent deux à affronter Bellatrix. Après quelques échanges, la mangemorte se lassa de ce jeux, et envoya, sa sœur inconsciente en direction des deux garçons, le brun fut déconcentré tentant de contrôler la chute de Narcissa, il ne vit pas Bellatrix lui lancer un doloris. Mais Drago le vit, après coup il se jura qu'il n'avait agit que pour le plan, mais sur le moment il était bien incapable de savoir pourquoi il faisait ca, il se jeta en travers du sort, le recevant de plein fouet.

Le reste sembla se passer au ralenti pour lui, il entendit distinctement Potter hurler son prénom d'un ton désespérer, puis il le vit rendre à sa tant la monnaie de sa pièce en usant lui-même d'un doloris sur elle. Bellatrix hurla, tout en maintenant son sort, Potter s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et la mangemorte cria de plus belle.

L'arriver de Prométhée stoppa tout, en un instant le maître du feu avait pris les choses en mains, et tout sembla régler. Bellatrix, et les autres mangemorts furent confiés aurors qui venaient d'arriver, et Narcissa fut prestement emmené au château.

Drago, en voyant son père gérer la situation, préféra sombrer dans un coma salutaire, plutôt que de ressentir encore son corps douloureux.

Ce fut la sensation de mouvement qui le tira de son inconscience, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui ce passait, mais le parfum et sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait, l'aidèrent. Une nouvelle fois il était dans les bras de Potter. A la réflexion, il était bizarre qu'il se sente aussi bien dan ses bras, mais il compris rapidement pourquoi. D'une part, fixé comme il l'était sur l'idée de mettre Potter dans son lit, il avait rapidement appris à savourer tout les moments de proximité qu'ils pouvaient partager. D'autre part, Potter laissait, peut-être inconsciemment, sa magie les entourer d'un cocon protecteur qui lui prodiguait un sentiment de sécurité qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti.

Continuant à simuler l'inconscience, Drago se pelotonna davantage contre le brun, il fut récompenser de ses efforts par un soupir attendri suivit d'une promesse faites à mi-voix :

« Soit tranquille, petit dragon, je veillerais toujours sur toi. »

Le blond aurait volontiers violer Potter sur place suite à ca, mais le ton que le survivant avait employer, ne laissait aucune place au doute, Potter ne le voyait pas comme un amant, mais plutôt comme un petit frère qu'il fallait protéger. Drago faillit jurer en comprenant ca, cet imbécile de gryffondor ne voyait donc pas qu'il était sensé tomber amoureux fou de lui, lui qui lui faisait l'honneur de soupirer après lui, enfin de faire semblant de soupirer après lui.

L'agréable voyage se termina une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh était déjà entrain de s'occuper de Narcissa avec une gravité qui n'augurait rien de bon. Potter posa doucement Drago sur un lit, et ce dernier hésita à le retenir comme la dernière fois, mais la répétition aurait semblé trop curieuse, aussi laissa-t-il le brun s'éloigner.

Jugeant opportun de se « réveiller » Drago poussa un gémissement, et Potter fut de nouveau à ses cotés.

« Comment tu te sent Drago ? »

Ah, apparemment on était passé aux prénoms, bon point !

« Pas trop mal, Harry, merci. »

Le brun sourit d'un air gêner :

« Non, merci à toi, le doloris était pour moi. –il laissa planer un instant de silence – Merci Drago, vraiment. »

Le blond sourit à son tour, interieurement extatique, et répondit :

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry, je nous ai tous mit en danger en perdant mon sang-froid. Je suis désolé. »

Le brun leva la main, comme si il voulait lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il se retint au dernier moment, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un air faussement détaché :

« C'était ta mère, qu'elle torturait, c'est normal que tu n'es pas put te retenir. »

Drago lui fit un sourire de remerciement et demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le visage du survivant ce fit plus grave :

« Pas bien, apparemment Voldemort à doter son serpent d'un nouveau venin, les séquelles des sorts ne sont pas grave, mais la morsure lui à inoculé un poison que Pomfresh ne connaît pas. Mais elle à appeler Rogue, il trouveras l'antidote. »

Comme si il n'avait attendu que ca, le maître des potions entra dans l'infirmerie et après avoir échanger quelques paroles avec Pomfresh se tourna vers Prométhée et dit :

« J'ignore comment il a réussi son coup, mais Voldemort à doter Nagini de venin de basilic, il n'y a pas d'antidote. »

Prométhée sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, tandis que Drago poussa un gémissement de désespoir, mais Potter intervint :

« Navré de vous contredire Professeur, mais il existe un antidote, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, les larmes de phœnix. »

Rogue eut un regard méprisant pour le survivant :

« Ah oui, et où pensez vous trouver un phœnix adulte dans l'heure qui suit, Potter ? »

Le brun eut l'air interloqué

« Mais Fumseck…. »

Rogue le coupa :

« Fumseck, vient juste de s'immoler Potter, il ne serras pas capable de produire des larmes avant une semaine, bien trop tard pour Narcissa. »

Drago eut l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond, et sans même s'en rendre compte fondit en larmes, entre ses sanglots il dit :

« Professeur….. Vous êtes…… le plus grand maître…… des potions…….du pays…… vous devez…… vous devez connaître….. un moyen de….. la sauvée. »

Ce ne fut pas Prométhée qui se précipita pour le consoler, mais Potter qui le serras sauvagement contre lui en disant :

« On va trouver un moyen Drago, ne t'en fait pas. »

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens que les larmes du phœnix pour contrer le venin de basilic, ils le savaient tout les trois. Mais Potter ignora leurs regards, et après quelques instants dit :

« Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose Drago, je vais revenir, et peut-être avec la solution. – Il se tourna vers les adultes – Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour la maintenir en vie, j'ignore combien de temps ca va me prendre. »

Rogue sembla furieux de s'entendre dicté sa conduite, surtout par Potter, mais les deux autres acquiescèrent, Prométhée jugea quand même utile de préciser :

« Ne fais rien de stupide Harry. Même si je l'aime plus que tout, tu reste plus important qu'elle. »

Potter lui fit un sourire rassurant, et après une petite tape dans le dos de Drago, sortit de l'infirmerie.

Il lui sembla que Potter était parti depuis des heures, mais l'horloge de l'infirmerie, lui prouvait que ca ne faisait qu'une demi-heure. Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, mais ce n'était pas Potter, juste Dumbledore, qui semblait profondément atterré par la nouvelle.

« Drago, Prométhée je suis désolé que Fumseck ne puisse pas vous aidez. Et malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions la sauvée. »

Prométhée hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais Drago dit :

« Harry à promit qu'il trouverait un moyen professeur, et je suis sur qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit s'il n'avait pas eu de bonnes chances de réussite. Il faut juste la maintenir en vie, le temps qu'il revienne. »

Le pire c'est qu'il croyait sincèrement, Potter ne ce serrait jamais autant avancé si il n'avait pas été convaincu qu'une chance existait. Préférant s'échapper de la réalité, Drago réfléchi aux derniers évènement dans la cadre du plan. En fait tout était parfait, enfin si sa mère survivait, ce serrait parfait. Le combat, le fait qu'il ce soit, stupidement, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, interposé entre Potter et le doloris, le fait que Potter se sentait obligé de veiller sur lui, et si en plus ce dernier sauvait sa mère, alors il n'aurait plus qu'un pas à faire pour le mettre dans son lit, et les Malefoy renaîtraient à la lumière.

Le délai fatidique était passé depuis au moins deux heures quand un phœnix apparu de nul part devant le lit de Narcissa. Personne n'aurait pu le confondre avec Fumseck, qui arborait un plumage rouge et or, puisque celui là était d'or et d'argent, le plus beau phœnix qu'on ai jamais vu, même Dumbledore qui pourtant était un expert, se retrouva sur le cul.

Le phœnix se posa sur la tête du lit et pleura longuement dans la bouche de Narcissa, qui reprit très rapidement des couleurs, enfin Pomfresh affirma qu'elle était sauve. Le phœnix, qui au fil de ses pleurs avait semblé de plus en plus épuisé, sauta maladroitement par terre, et se laissa tomber sur le flanc.

Dumbledore et Prométhée, se précipitèrent pour aider l'oiseau, mais ce dernier fut soudain entourer d'une intense lumière dorée qui les forças à détourner les yeux. Quand la lumière ce fut éteinte, il ne restait rien du phœnix, à la place se trouvait un jeune homme brun, affichant un sourire fatigué qui demanda :

« Elle va bien ? »

Les adultes hochèrent la tête en souriant, et le survivant s'évanouit, sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'était vêtu que d'air. Drago, lui n'en perdit pas une miette, renforçant sa résolution de mettre se corps plus que désirable dans son lit.


	13. Dîner

_Ptit blabla de mouaa : Bon je ne vais même pas m'excuser pour ce retard, puisqu'il est inexcusable, et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous garantir la suite et la fin de cette fic et des autres, j'ai subitement eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance si la même envie me viendra pour la suite._

_Byebye_

_AD_

_P.S. : Que ca ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer des reviews lol_

Dîner

Potter se retrouva donc résident de l'infirmerie pour la énième fois depuis son entré à Poudlard, quoi que cette fois-ci fut bien moins grave que d'autres. Au final il était seulement épuisé, à tel point qu'il dormit sans interruption pendant trois jours.

Trois journées, durant lesquelles Drago eut largement le temps de s'interroger sur la façon dont il devrait remercier le brun. C'est à cette occasion qu'il remarqua que beaucoup de ses idées, pour ne pas dire toutes, finissaient invariablement de la même façon, à savoir lui et Potter dans le même lit. Les différent moyens pour y parvenir allaient du simple fait de l'inviter franchement à aller un tirer un coup, jusqu'au dîner romantique dans un grand restaurant sorcier. Au final, et sur les conseils de son père, Drago choisit cette dernière possibilité.

Ce qui n'alla pas sans mal, car si Potter ne ferrait pas trop de difficulté, ne serrais-ce que pour ne pas vexer le blond, le personnel enseignant serrait plus difficile à convaincre. Car inviter Potter dans un grand restaurant sorcier, impliquait que Potter quitte l'école au moins un soir. Drago aurait pu faire venir un grand chef à l'école, quelque en soit le prix, il en avait largement les moyens, mais il voulait que cette rencontre ce face en terrain neutre, en-dehors de ces murs qui les avaient vu s'affronter pendant des années.

L'ancien serpentard exposa son problème à son père, qui y trouva une solution élégante, il emmènerait Narcissa, remise de ses blessures, dans le même restaurant, le même soir, mais à une table éloignée. Ainsi chacun passerait la soirée en couple, mais les deux adultes pourraient veiller sur les étudiants. Prométhée informa sur le champ le directeur, qui trouva évidement l'idée excellente, savoir que le survivant et l'héritier des Malefoy se rapprochaient était tout ce que souhaitait le vieil homme, et il savait que le maître du feu était parfaitement à même d'assurer leur sécurité.

Ainsi, avant même que le principal intéressé eut été informé, la soirée était organisée et n'attendait plus que son consentement. Mais Drago se faisait fort de l'obtenir sans trop de problèmes. Manipulateur dans l'âme, il n'eut que peu de difficultés :

« Harry je voudrais te remercier pour avoir sauvé ma mère. »

Le survivant sourit en répondant :

« Pas besoin Drago, je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être orphelin. »

LE blond prit un air gêné pour revenir à la charge :

« Si, vraiment, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi, et j'ai pensé que te faire découvrir une facette de notre monde que tu ne connais pas serrait un bon moyen. »

Quoique surprit, Potter hocha la tête :

« Et bien, oui je suis toujours curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le monde de la magie. »

Drago laissa un grand sourire lui manger le visage et continua :

« Alors tu accepte d'aller dîner au restaurant avec moi ? C'est un restaurant sorcier très coté, on y sert que des plats préparer par magie. »

Toujours aussi ignorant concernant le monde des sorciers, le survivant fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et commença :

« Mais les elfes de maisons…. »

Le blond le coupa :

« Les elfes font des plats communs au deux mondes, là je te parle de nourriture magique. Et à moins d'être spécialisé en cuisine sorcière, tu n'en trouve que dans les restaurants, ils sont très difficiles à préparer. »

Par curiosité, le brun était tenter d'accepter, mais il doutait que Dumbledore accepte de le laisser filer pendant toute une soirée, Drago n'attendit même pas qu'il aborde le sujet :

« Le directeur est d'accord, mes parents viendront avec nous, mais à une autre table, assez loin pour qu'on soit tranquilles, mais assez prêt pour nous protéger si besoin. »

Potter resta indécis un instant, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond demande d'une petite voix triste, et pas totalement feinte, Drago le réaliserait plus tard :

« Tu ne veut pas ? »

Inutile de dire que Potter tomba dans le piège à pieds joints et en affichant un sourire rassurant :

« Bien sur que si Drago. »

Et c'était gagné, le blond se retint de hurler un « Yes » monstrueux, et dit :

« Super, alors samedi soir. »

Le survivant hocha la tête, et Drago prit le chemin de la sortie, pour revenir une seconde après en bredouillant :

« Heu, c'est un restaurant très chic, tu… enfin, ce serrait mieux si…. Si tu me laissais t'habiller. »

Au lieu de hurler au scandale, comme Drago s'y attendait, Potter sourit et dit :

« Je crains que même en fouillant des heures dans ma malle tu trouve quoi que ce soit de très élégant. Enfin si j'ai eu une cape superbe pour mon anniversaire, mais il faut quand même que je mette quelque chose dessous. »

Drago se retint de justesse d'exprimer son avis sur ce point, selon lui, Potter revêtu uniquement de la cape qu'il lui avait envoyée pour son anniversaire serait absolument magnifique. Tout sourire le blond dit :

« Laisse moi faire, je te jure que tu ne le regrettera pas. Tu auras toutes les filles à tes pieds après. »

Il se retint de justesse de sauter sur le brun quand une délicieuse rougeur lui envahit les joues. Après un instant d'hésitation, Potter hocha la tête, avant de préciser :

« D'accord mais si tu compte acheter des choses, je ne veux pas que tu les payes, tu m'invite déjà à dîner ca suffit. »

Le blond hocha la tête à son tour et répondit :

« D'accord, je te ferrais envoyer la note. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce il quitta l'infirmerie, imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire revêtir au survivant. Bien qu'il eut un peu mal à l'imaginer autrement qu'en sous-vêtements, en encore dans le meilleur des cas, il finit par imaginer un ensemble qui mettrait le survivant en valeur.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, il attrapa le survivant dans la salle commune pour le trainer dans leur dortoir avant de dire :

« Déshabille-toi. »

Quelque peu incertain, le survivant hésita, pas vraiment rassurer devant l'air légèrement déranger qu'affichait le blond. Ce dernier avait passé toute sa journée à imaginer différents vêtements pour le brun, et il tenait absolument à le voir tel qu'il l'avait rêvé. Hors de question que son futur petit ami continue de porter des habits quinze fois trop grands qui le rendaient aussi chétif qu'un premier année. D'autant moins que Drago avait vu à quoi ressemblait le survivant sans ses vetements, et qu'il trouvait que c'était un véritable gâchis de ne pas montrer un corps aussi désirable pour ne pas dire bandant.

Voyant l'incertitude de sa proie, le blond dut préciser :

« Pour tes mesures Harry, il faut que tu enlève tes vêtements, mais tu peut garder ton caleçon. »

Il avait finit sa phrase en affichant un sourire amusé qui fit grogner le brun, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'exécuter. Avalant péniblement sa salive, Drago s'approcha en tenant un mètre de couture, et remercia le règlement de l'école d'obliger les élèves à porter des robes, sinon la vision de sa braguette sur le point d'exploser aurait pu effrayer le petit lion.

Drago commença donc à prendre les mesures, plus concentrer sur le fait de ne pas pousser le brun sur le lit le plus proche pour lui faire des choses que la morale reprouverait certainement, que sur ce qu'il faisait, mais la plume automatique qu'il avait prévu prenait heureusement des notes à sa place.

Quand il eut terminé, il laissa, à regret, le brun se rhabiller, et commença à écrire une lettre pour ce bâtard de Fanelly, comme il l'appelait intérieurement, lettre accompagnée de nombreux croquis détaillés. Le voyant occupé, le brun sortit et Drago put enfin respirer normalement. Du moins le temps de finir et d'envoyer sa lettre, tout de suite après il se précipita dans la salle de bain et manqua de déchirer ses vêtements tant il était impatient d'aller dissimuler son érection sous un jet d'eau.

Eau froide ? Ou eau chaude ? Drago resta indécis, l'eau froide aurait le mérite le calmer, mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? A la vérité non ! Il ouvrit davantage le robinet d'eau chaude et se précipita sous le jet. Pendant une seconde il resta immobile, mais très vite, ses mains s'animèrent d'une vie propre. Tandis que la droite se posait sur son torse pour le caresser, la gauche trouva l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonta doucement. Sa main droite trouva un têtons, à l'instant même où la gauche se renfermait sur son désir, et pendant que la première pinçait doucement cette petite proéminence rose, la seconde commença à caresser le membre du blond. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'esprit du jeune homme se représentait un certain jeune homme brun dans les positions les plus excitantes qu'il puisse imaginer. A tel point que l'ex-serpentard ne tarda pas à atteindre la jouissance, se répandant en long jets puissants qui se perdirent dans l'eau chaude de la douche.

Quoiqu'hébété, le blond fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il n'était jamais parvenu au plaisir aussi rapidement et surtout aussi intensément. Et il imagina sans peine, les sommets de plaisir qu'il découvrirait dans les bras du survivant. Sa résolution s'en trouva affermit, il aurait Harry Potter quoiqu'il lui en coute.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents notables, du moins en exceptant les nombreuses douches que Drago se mit à prendre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait exigé du tailleur, Drago reçut un énorme colis de vêtements, le samedi matin, il se retint de l'ouvrir immédiatement, impatient d'examiner ce qu'il avait commandé pour le survivant. Tout sourire, il se contenta de poser le paquet sur son lit, et trépigna toute la journée, dévoré d'impatience, autant de sa soirée que de voir enfin le brun dans des vêtements décents.

A peine le dernier cours, fut-il terminer, que Drago attrapa Potter et le traina jusqu'au dortoir pour lui faire essayer tout ce qu'il avait commandé. N'étant pas très partageur de nature, Drago alla jusqu'à sceller la porte pour profiter seul du défilé de mode qu'allait lui faire le survivant.

Bien que n'étant pas vraiment réjouit à l'idée de passer un temps indéterminé à changer sans arrêt de vêtements, Potter se laissa faire, l'air ravi qu'affichait le blond le faisait sourire, ca lui faisait tellement plaisir…

Le plaisir de Drago trouvait sa source non seulement dans le fait de voir ces nouveaux habits sur le dos du brun, mais également dans le fait de le voir souvent, et pour lui seul, en caleçon. Cela même s'il trouvait les caleçons immondes, raison pour laquelle, il avait également commandé nombre de boxer à l'attention du brun. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il lui fit enfiler, malheureusement dans la salle de bain et sans lui.

Mais cela en valait la peine, car bien que visiblement gêner de se montrer avec quelque chose d'aussi moulant pour seul rempart de sa pudeur, le survivant s'exhiba devant le blond. Blond qui se retint de baver devant ce spectacle, la peau bronzée du brun, ses abdominaux bien dessinés, son torse imberbe, et la bosse avantageuse qui se « dissimulais » dans le boxer n'étaient pas vraiment la meilleure façon de calmer son excitation.

Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de laisser le brun ainsi, Drago lui passa le premier ensemble. LE plus simple selon lui, un pantalon anthracite, qui comme tous les autres ou presque, moulait divinement le postérieur musclé du survivant. Une chemise d'un blanc éclatant uniquement rehaussé de quelques runes d'argent filés, sur la boutonnière. Par-dessus cela une grande cape de cachemire couleur crème, que Potter eut du mal à enlever tant il la trouvait douce et agréable.

A ce premier ensemble en succéda un autre, puis encore un autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Drago arrête son choix pour leur dîner. Le pantalon était noir, soulignant aussi bien l'arrière que le devant, une chemise rouge sang ornée dans le dos d'un phœnix tissé de platine, et finalement la cape d'émeraude que Drago avait envoyé pour l'anniversaire du brun.

A force de tergiverser, il ne restait plus tellement de temps aux deux jeunes hommes pour se rendre au restaurant, mais malgré ca, Drago insista pour faire une dernière petite modification dans l'apparence du survivant, ses cheveux. Profitant de ses nombreux contacts dans le milieu de la mode sorcière, Drago avait envoyer une photo de son futur petit ami à son coiffeur, lui demandant son avis et surtout comment le rendre présentable. Très aimablement, le coiffeur lui avait envoyé toutes les instructions nécessaires et un modèle de la coiffure qu'il avait imaginé. Grace à la magie, il ne fallut qu'un instant à Drago pour appliquer le modèle, ainsi le survivant se retrouva pour la première fois depuis des années avec une véritable coupe de cheveux.

Largement moins épaisse qu'avant, la tignasse du brun, lui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates, nouée en catogan par un bracelet de platine, sur son front, quelques mèches faussement rebelles dissimulait la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier, et enfin les oreilles avaient étés extraites de la masse de cheveux. Drago ne put retenir un sourire fier devant son œuvre, si Harry était adorable avant, maintenant il était juste beau, incroyablement beau.

Les réactions des élèves dans la salle commune de gryffondor, confirmèrent d'ailleurs ce fait, beaucoup de filles sentirent leur intérêt pour le survivant se renforcer devant le spectacle. Quand aux garçons, ils furent soit jaloux, soit tout aussi intéressés que leur homologue féminines. Dean et Seamus, en particulier se retinrent à peine de baver, mais la lueur de convoitise dans leurs yeux en disait davantage que tous les mots.

Gêner d'être le centre de l'attention, Harry ne s'attarda pas plus que de raison et suivit Drago jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents. Prométhée et Narcissa les attendaient déjà, et tout deux furent ébahis devant la transformation du survivant, Narcisse ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de complimenter le brun pour sa mise, ce qui, évidement, le mis mal à l'aise et il désigna Drago comme responsable. Narcissa complimenta donc son fils, tout en indiquant que cela ne la surprenait pas tellement, Drago avait toujours eu un gout très sur pour les vetements.

Quoique gêner à son tour, le blond laissa sa mère babiller sur les qualités dont il faisait preuve, et son désir enfantin de devenir créateur de mode. Harry eut au moins la décence de ne pas en rire, même si Drago se doutait que cela avait du lui faire un choc, l'année dernière Harry l'imaginais mangemort, et cette année il le voyait en styliste, autant pour l'image redoutable que le blond avait créé depuis son entrée à l'école.

Ils utilisèrent un portoloin pour se rendre au restaurant, ce dernier était situé sous l'eau, et se présentait comme une gigantesque bulle transparente qui permettait aux clients d'observer des centaines poissons exotiques, magiquement élevés pour leur seul plaisir. Deux serveur les prirent en charge, les menant à leurs tables respectives, avant de les débarrasser de leurs capes, et de les aider à s'asseoir.

Le serveur leur tendit bientôt les cartes à double page, sur celle de gauche se trouvait la liste des plats que l'on pouvait faire défiler en appuyant en haut et en bas de la feuille, et sur la page de droite se trouvais une illustration du plat choisi et la liste des ingrédients qu'il contenait.

Les deux garçons firent leur choix, Drago plus rapidement qu'Harry, qui ne cessait d'interroger le blond sur tous les plats, à tel point que l'ex-serpentard finit par trancher :

« Laisse moi choisir pour toi, et si tu n'aime pas tu n'auras qu'à changer. »

Ne connaissant aucun des plats proposé, Harry se laissa convaincre et Drago passa la commande, laissant au serveur le soin de choisir le vin. Puis quand ils furent seuls, il demanda :

« L'endroit te plaît ? »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête :

« Il faudrait être difficile, c'est vraiment magnifique. »

Drago sourit :

« C'est le plus vieux restaurant de notre monde, aussi ancien que Gringots. D'ailleurs tu dois y avoir une table à ton nom. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Drago expliqua :

« Comme tous les lieux anciens de notre monde, il y à des privilèges réservés aux vieilles familles.

Ah bon, je suis d'une vieille famille ? »

Le blond pouffa :

« Voyons Harry, les Potter sont aussi ancien que les Malefoy, en fait je crois que nous appartenons aux deux plus anciennes familles de notre monde. Avec tout ce que ca comporte de privilèges, mais aussi de traditions et d'obligations. »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air ahuri, visiblement il ignorait tout des histoires de famille, de sa famille en particulier. Sautant sur l'occasion, le blond demanda :

« Je ne sais pas tout sur ta famille, mais si tu veut je peut te dire ce que j'en sais.

Bien sur. »

Drago resta silencieux un instant pour rassembler ses idées puis commença :

« Les familles anciennes ont toutes des traditions différentes. Par exemple les Malefoy n'ont pas de substitut en cas de décès des parents, enfin pas de substitut officiel. Mais les Potter désignent toujours un parrain et un gardien à chaque enfant.

Un gardien ?

Oui, c'est un personne qui est censé protégé l'enfant, cela, quelque soit sa situation.

Donc je suis censé avoir un gardien ?

C'est obligé, même si tu n'avais pas été l'héritier tu aurais du en avoir un.

Mais c'est qui ?

C'est un secret, seuls les parents et l'enfant le savent. Mais normalement c'est inscrit dans le Livre.

Le Livre ?

Décidément… Enfin c'est un plaisir pour moi de répondre à tes questions. Le Livre, enfin les Livres, sont les chroniques des familles, elles sont tenues magiquement et seuls les événements important y sont consignés. Ce sont des ouvrages extrêmement précieux, d'une part parce que les enchantements placés dessus sont irréalisables aujourd'hui, mais aussi parce qu'ils renferment des informations compromettantes. Par exemple pour les Malefoy, tu as le moment où Lucius à reçu la marque. Les chroniques sont toujours exactes et notent des événements qui ne semblent pas forcements important pour celui qui les vits, du moins sur le moment. Mais en y réfléchissant plus tard on se rend comptes que ce petit truc à tout changer.

Donc l'identité de mon gardien est inscrite là-dedans.

Oui c'est une certitude.

Mais où est-ce que je vais trouver ses Livres ?

Oh, en général ils sont conservés dans les coffres familiaux.

Pas dans le mien, il n'y a que des gallions.

Pas d'objets ? De Bijoux ?

Non.

Il y a ton nom sur la porte ?

Non plus.

Ah, alors c'est ton coffre personnel, rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse. Les coffres familiaux, en tout cas pour les vieilles familles, sont nominatifs et dans les niveaux les plus profonds de la banque.

D'accord, il faudra que j'aille voir.

Tu devrais, surtout qu'à ce qu'on raconte les Potter étaient de grands chasseurs de reliques, tu dois avoir des artefacts rares et puissants dedans. Sans compter le secret du château.

Secret ? Château ?

Les Potter ont toujours eu beaucoup d'ennemis, c'est pour ca que l'un de tes ancêtres à jeter un dérivé du fidelitas sur le château familial.

Mais pourquoi mes parents n'y sont pas aller alors ?

De ce que je sais, ta mère détestait cet endroit, elle le trouvait trop froid, trop snob et il représentait à ses yeux toute la vanité des sangs purs.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tant d'ennemis ? Je veux dire mes ancêtres ?

Les Potter ont toujours étés des partisans de l'ouverture et des champions de la lumière. Deux excellentes raisons d'avoir des ennemis dans notre monde.

J'imagine.

Enfin, voila pour ta famille, enfin ce que tout le monde sait, pour le reste il faudra visiter ton coffre. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander autre chose, mais la referma aussitôt, Drago sourit :

« N'hésite pas Harry, ce soir je suis à ta disposition. »

Le brun rougit un peu puis se lança :

« Les héritiers sont censés avoir des enfants n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago acquiesça, et Harry continua :

« Mais d'après Hermione les couples homo sont reconnus comme des couples hétéro et c'est, d'après elle, sévèrement puni d'empêcher une personne de suivre ses préférences dans ce domaine, alors…

Drago le coupa :

« Alors comment font-ils ? – Harry hocha la tête – Il y a plusieurs possibilités. La plus courante c'est une potion qui permet à un homme d'enfanter, pour les couples féminins, c'est un sort. Ensuite pour les hommes, ont peut appliquer une variante de ce sort pour qu'une femme porte leur enfant. C'est physiquement le leur, le sang de la mère porteuse n'intervient pas. Enfin, la plus rare, l'enfant est conçu par la magie du couple, un rapport sexuel n'est même pas obligatoire. La magie de ce que certains appelle l'amour agit d'elle-même. Mais c'est extrêmement rare, depuis la création de l'école on doit en compter une vingtaine à tout casser.

Par contre, chez certaines espèces magiques intelligentes, les 2 sexes sont aptes à porter une vie.

Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

Oh, je ne pourrais pas te faire une liste exhaustive, mais les elfes en sont capables, par exemple.

Les elfes de maison ? »

Drago éclata de rire, mais l'air colérique du brun le fit se reprendre et il expliqua :

« Non, les elfes de maison, ne sont pas des elfes, c'est une mauvaise habitude de langage. Ils n'ont absolument rien de commun avec les vrais elfes. Les elfes ont une apparence quasi humaine, ils sont plus grand et plus élancés, sinon ont pourrais les croire humains, si on excluait les oreilles et les yeux. Leurs yeux n'ont ni blanc, ni pupille, ni iris, ils sont uniformément colorés, et leur oreilles n'ont pas de lobes et légèrement pointues au sommet. Sinon que te dire ? Ils sont très renfermés, et n'entrent que très rarement en contact avec les sorciers. Enfin c'est la version officielle, officieusement des bruits courent comme quoi ta famille serait étroitement liée aux elfes, mais ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs. Quoi d'autre…. Ah oui, les elfes sont quasiment immortels, et payent cette longévité avec une fécondité extrêmement basse, et comme ils sont par nature très ouverts en ce qui concerne leur espèce, ils ont, heu on pourrait dire un taux d'homosexualité très important. Ceci ajouté à leur faible fécondité à fait qu'ils ont faillit s'éteindre, donc ils ont doté les mâles de la capacité d'engendrer. Ce qui les a sauver et a augmenter le pourcentage de sang-mêlé.

Ok pour le fait que cela les ait sauvés, mais quel rapport avec les sang-mêlé ?

Les elfes sont, pour beaucoup d'humains, l'incarnation de la beauté, et les elfes adorent les humains pour des raisons plus « physiques ». »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, pas sur d'avoir compris ce que sous-entendait le blond :

« Les elfes sont imberbes, ils ont des sourcils et des cheveux, mais rien de plus. La pilosité des humains les intriguent et les attirent. Mais surtout ils…. Comment dire ?.... Je pense que la façon la plus sobre de le dire c'est qu'ils sont androgynes. –Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et Drago précisa – Ils ont une petite ….

Ah d'accord. Vraiment ?

C'est ce que disent les livres.

Et les femmes ?

Une poitrine discrète. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Drago demanda :

« J'ai répondu à ta question ?

Oui, oui, merci. Mais tu en connais toi des sang-mêlé ? Je veux dire avec du sang elfique ?

Et bien certaines familles ont du sang elfique, les nôtres, par exemple, sont connus pour en avoir. Fort heureusement pour notre fierté de mâles, la taille n'est pas un caractère dominant dans le mélange des sangs. »

Le survivant afficha un certain soulagement, puis demanda :

« Et on les trouve où ces elfes ?

Oh, partout, mais le pouvoir central doit normalement se trouver dans la forte interdite.

Le pouvoir central ?

Un roi ou une reine, on ne sait pas. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que tous les elfes lui obéissent. »

Toute cette discussion les avait menés à la fin du repas. Repas copieusement arrosé, Drago préférant largement avoir un Harry éméché et détendu, plutôt qu'un survivant suspicieux, même si cette dernière possibilité était quasi inexistante vu la nature de leur rapport depuis la cabane hurlante. C'est passablement enivrés que les deux garçons retournèrent à Poudlard, Drago, malgré son état, ne perdait pas de vue son but premier. C'est dans cette optique qu'il proposa au brun de finir la soirée dans la salle sur demande.

Le survivant, « dans sa grande naïveté » dixit le blond, accepta sans arrière pensée, c'était samedi, ses devoirs étaient faits, le dîner avait été très agréable, il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser. C'est dans une paire de fauteuils confortables qu'ils se relaxèrent au coin d'un bon feu. Pendant un bon moment, la discussion se borna à des sujets généraux, puis Drago posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Harry ca fait longtemps que tu es animagus ? »

Le brun sourit :

« Oh ca fait…… une semaine pile, il est plus de minuit. »

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de simuler son incrédulité :

« C'est pas possible que tu es réussi ta transformation pile le jour où ma mère en avait besoin. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Exact, les chances que ca arrive étaient quasiment nulles, mais je n'ai jamais étudié pour en devenir un, c'est arrivé à ce moment là, parce que je l'ai voulu. C'est cette pièce qui me l'a permit, j'ai demandé un moyen de sauver ta mère et c'est la réponse qu'elle m'a donnée. »

Drago continua à affiché un air incrédule :

« Mais il faut des années pour que le corps accepte la transformation.

C'est vrai, mais la salle m'a fourni un moyen d'accélérer le processus. »

Le blond prit un air sombre pour demander :

« Mais c'était très dangereux n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Disons que ce n'était pas sans risques, mais tout c'est bien terminé. »

« Impulsivement » le blond se leva et serra l'autre garçon dans ses bras :

« Merci Harry, encore une fois merci. »

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte sans aucune gêne, du moins en apparence, même si il venait de réaliser que le corps qu'il tenait contre lui était plus que désirable et que Drago était simplement adorable dans son nouveau rôle. Contrôlant au mieux sa voix il répondit :

« De rien Drago. »

Drago se détacha et rougit légèrement de son geste avant de demander :

« Tu veut bien te transformer ? Tu es magnifique en phœnix. »

Harry rougit brusquement, il n'avait rien contre le fait de se transformer, si ce n'est que pour ne pas perdre ses vetements il devait le faire en étant nu, et à ce moment là, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Mais il ne voulait pas refuser ca à Drago, il était trop mignon avec ses joues rouges et son air gêner. Pas forcément plus à l'aise que le blond il répondit :

« Heu si tu veut, mais tourne toi un moment, je ne maitrise pas encore la transformation de mes vetements, et je ne veut pas les perdre. »

Drago n'eut aucune peine à rougir encore plus intensément, et encore cela fut la pus discrète des manifestations physique qui le possédèrent. Et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas de robes pour cacher la bosse de son pantalon, il n'attendit donc pas un instant avant de se retourner, incapable d'empêcher son imagination de lui décrire en détail ce qui se passait dans son dos, ce qui bien évidement n'arrangeait rien au mauvais traitement dont sa braguette était victime.

Après quelques instants il entendit un trille joyeux derrière lui et se retourna. Le phœnix d'or et d'argent était fièrement posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et le regardait d'un œil bienveillant. Malgré toute sa morgue, malgré sa gêne concernant son entrejambe et malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait pu avoir pour le survivant, l'ancien serpentard ne put cacher son ravissement. Le phœnix était définitivement la plus belle des créatures. L'oiseau lança un nouveau trille et s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'épaule du blond. Avec une révérence non-feinte, Drago avança la main pour caresser l'oiseau et se figea à quelques centimètres des plumes d'argent, il regarda le phœnix en attendant son assentiment ou son refus. L'oiseau chanta quelques notes et caressa la tête du blond d'une aile soyeuse. Drago sourit et laissa ses doigts parcourir le doux plumage. L'oiseau se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident pendant plusieurs minutes, puis s'envola pour retourner se poser sur son fauteuil.

Le blond l'observa encore pendant quelques minutes puis demanda :

« Reprends ta forme humaine s'il te plait. »

En toute honnêteté, il n'y avait même pas pensé, et Harry devrait par la suite avouer que lui non plus, le moment était magique, et se serrait retrouver brisé par de telles pensées. C'est donc sans aucune réserve que le survivant s'exécuta, pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard sous son apparence humaine devant Drago, et cela dans le plus simple appareil.

Ce fut Drago qui réagit en premier, sentant d'un coup un brusque afflux de sang vers son visage, enfin deux afflux deux sang, le second se dirigeant légèrement plus au sud. Il savait qu'il aurait du se tourner, laisser le survivant se rhabiller, mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait que rester figé et dévorer le brun des yeux.

Harry quant à lui, n'avait réagi qu'en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de l'ancien serpentard, il savait qu'il aurait du dissimulé son intimité, se tourner, attraper ses vetements pour en faire un rempart contre le regard du blond. Le regard du blond. Le regard empli de désir du blond. Le regard emplit de désir d'un jeune homme beau comme un dieu et qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Oui, un rempart contre ce regard là. La seule autre possibilité que lui soufflait son cerveau malade était de sauter sur le blond et de lui arracher ses vetements pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour devant le feu de cheminé. Heu, à la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais le survivant voulait bien être damné s'il laissait passer l'occasion absolue de se lier à Drago.

Avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement, Harry renfila son boxer et son pantalon, avant de se mettre derrière le blond et de lui poser les mains sur les épaules en murmurant :

« Drago. »

Bon sang, pourquoi le fait de sentir le souffle du brun sur sa nuque lui donnait l'impression de devenir un tas de guimauve tremblotant ? Même en sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de parvenir à ses fins, Drago refusa de se retourner, il ne voulait pas laisser croire au brun qu'il était une de ses groupies à qui il suffisait d'un sourire de leur idole pour s'évanouir.

« Drago. »

Le ton du brun était devenu encore plus doux, si cela était possible, avec en plus une note d'anxiété qui manqua de le faire se retourner d'un bond pour se blottir contre lui. Mais Drago ne se retourna pas, déjà pour les raisons précédentes, mais aussi à cause de cette maudite érection que le souffle du brun sur sa nuque rendait presque douloureuse.

« Drago. »

Là c'était une supplique, et Drago ne put se retenir, il se retourna et plongea dans les deux lacs d'émeraude qui lui faisait face. Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, l'ex-prince des serpentards fit ce dont il avait envie, il embrassa son ex-ennemi intime avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.


	14. Le coffre familial

Tit blabla de mouaa :

Je tiens déjà à préciser que ce blabla sera le dernier que je ferrais, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne vais pas m'excuser à chaque fois de mon retard, non pas que je ne sois pas désolé de vous faire poireauter, mais parce que ca deviendrait très vite répétitif. Donc prenez ces excuses comme étant valables pour tous les autres chapitres à venir, ou pas, de toutes mes fics.

Voilou bonne lecture.

AD

Drago ce serrait volontiers étrangler lui-même si il l'avait pu. Après le baiser, plus qu'agréable, qu'il avait échangé avec Potter, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de partir en courant. Il avait fui, purement et simplement ! Complètement perdu, il lui avait semblé courir pendant des heures, à tel point que quand il c'était finalement écroulé de fatigue, il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil troubler par des rêves, tout sauf calmants, rêves qui mettaient invariablement en scène Potter sans trop de vêtements, il c'était finalement réveiller frigorifié, courbaturé et excité comme jamais. Le seul aspect positif de ce dernier point étant que cela lui procura un dérivatif efficace à ses interrogations morales. Interrogations qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'approfondir.

Tout en regagnant les zones les plus fréquentés du château, enfin, tant bien que mal, il trouva une explication parfaitement logique à sa fuite. Il l'avait fait exprès, pour faire croire à Potter qu'il était gêner de se découvrir des sentiments pour lui, sentiments qui n'étaient évidement que fictifs. Certes le brun était bandant, personne ne contesterais cela, mais c'était tout !

Dans l'absolu cette fuite était une bonne chose, Potter devrait faire le prochain mouvement, puisque lui, Drago Malefoy, serait beaucoup trop gêner pour oser seulement approcher le survivant. Donc la suite devrait venir du brun, et nul doute que Potter ne tarderait pas à venir lui demander des explications, tel le bon gryffondor sans subtilité qu'il était.

La seule vraie question que le blond devait résoudre était, où allait-il passer la journée ? Il ne pouvait pas se montrer dans la salle commune, étant soi-disant trop gêner pour cela, de même que la salle sur demande. Au final il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller rendre visites à ses parents, en plus il pourrait ainsi mettre son père au courant.

L'ex-serpentard se dirigea donc vers l'appartement où logeaient son père et sa mère, gardant, à tout hasard un air anxieux sur le visage. Il trouva son père dans le salon en train de corriger des copies, l'homme l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et dit :

« Potter était très inquiet de ta fuite Drago. Il ne nous a pas donné de détails, mais je n'ai pas trop de mal à imaginer ce qui c'est passé avant. Tu veux en parler ? »

Drago grogna, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Potter oserait venir voir ses parents, mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un stupide gryffondor ? Il s'affala dans le canapé et expliqua :

« Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser la chose trop loin pour une première fois, et comme ca il viendras de lui-même vers moi pour avoir une explication. »

Prométhée hocha la tête :

« Oui, cela semble bien pensé, mais ne le pousse pas trop loin non plus, sa patience n'est pas sans limite, et même si il est très noble, c'est aussi un adolescent bourré d'hormones, le jeu du chat et de la souris pourrait le lasser. »

Drago acquiesça :

« Rassure toi papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, mais je ne vais pas non plus ouvrir les cuisses dès que je le verrais. »

L'homme gloussa :

« Je ne veut pas non plus trop de détails Drago, de plus qui te dit qu'il veut être au-dessus ? »

Drago se rendit soudain compte du tour qu'il avait donné à la conversation et rougit, son père se mit à rire et dit :

« Je suppose que tu veux rester ici pour la journée, pour donner du crédit à ton histoire ?

Oui si ca te dérange pas. »

Son père secoua la tête :

« Bien sur que non mon grand, mais j'ai pas mal de copie à corriger, donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse la conversation. »

Drago sourit et fit signe qu'il avait compris, de toute façon il voulait avant tout une douche et un bon petit déjeuner. Discrètement il prit possession de la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet brulant de la douche, curieusement ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes certains points particulièrement sensibles de son anatomie. Ceci pendant que son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la soirée de la veille, il fallut trois « séances » pour qu'il retrouve le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Une fois encore il mit tout cela sur le compte des hormones et du magnifique corps du brun.

Un Malefoy ne peut pas se tromper, c'est juste impossible, tout du moins s'il croyait ce que Lucius lui avait enseigné, mais visiblement c'était faux. Cela faisait exactement une semaine que lui et Potter c'était embrassé, et cet imbécile n'était pas venu lui parler. Oh il ne l'avait pas ignoré, non, il avait continué comme si de rien n'était, mais n'avait pas laissé échapper un mot sur le baiser. Et Drago ne comprenais pas, il avait pourtant été si sur que le brun lui sauterait dessus à la première occasion… Quoique la formulation fût mal choisie, que le brun exigerait un tête à tête dès qu'il le verrait ? Non ce n'était pas mieux, enfin que le brun lui réclamerait une explication, ah voilà, ca c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais rien pas un mot, pas un regard, et le blond ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire, est-ce que Potter espérait qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Il pouvait toujours courir, un Malefoy ne coure après personne, surtout pas après s'être ridiculisé. Mais en y repensant, il trouva une explication parfaitement logique dans l'esprit anémié d'un gryffondor, Potter l'avait en quelque sorte « forcé ». Quoique personne ne puisse forcer un Malefoy, mais en tout cas il avait insisté, le touchant et murmurant sensuellement son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Donc ce point de vue là, Potter devait se sentir mal à l'aise et honteux d'avoir abusé d'un adolescent aussi fragile que lui. Raison pour laquelle il ne lui en avait pas reparlé.

Voilà ca c'était logique et ca expliquait tout ! Drago n'avait donc plu d'autre choix que de prendre Harry, heu Potter dans un coin tranquille, décidément ses formulations intérieures étaient légèrement dérangeantes : « prendre Harry dans un coin tranquille… » Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec Potter.

Mais Drago se trompait sur toute la ligne, Potter n'avait absolument pas honte de ce qui c'était passé, mais au vu de la réaction du blond il préférait que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il avait effectué de nombreux aller-retour à l'extérieur du château, avec l'accord du directeur évidement, pour explorer ce fameux coffre familial dont le blond lui avait parler ainsi que d'autres endroits. Il n'avait pas été déçu par le voyage.

## Flashback ##

Convaincre Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi compliqué qu'il l'avait craint, le vieil homme semblait même assez heureux que Harry en apprenne davantage sur sa famille. La seule condition qu'il imposa fut que ses devoirs soit faits à chaque fois qu'il voudrait se rendre à l'extérieur de l'école, du moins cela et le fait qu'un professeur ou un membre de l'ordre l'accompagne.

Au grand plaisir de Harry, le premier à l'accompagné fut Remus, qui semblait tout aussi curieux que lui concernant l'histoire des Potter. Harry appris plus tard qu'il y avait une petite part d'intérêt dans la curiosité de Remus, en effet les fameux elfes avec lesquels sa famille était censément liés, étaient la seule race magique à savoir, non pas guérir, mais contrôler la lycanthropie.

Ils arrivèrent par cheminée au chaudron baveur, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la banque, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant s'exposé plus que de raison. Les gobelins leur réservèrent l'accueil habituel, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent Harry. Soudainement ils semblèrent tous être à sa disposition. Quoique gêner, le brun décida d'en profiter pour accélérer les choses, il s'adressa à un gobelin au hasard et dit :

« Je souhaiterais accéder à mon coffre familial. »

Les petites créatures murmurèrent entres elles quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que celui à qui Harry avait parlé les fasses taire avec autorité, et s'adresse au survivant :

« Bien sur monsieur Potter, suivez moi s'il vous plait. »

Le gobelin les guida vers les chariots et Harry sentit qu'il usait de magie sur le chariot, comme jamais il n'avait vu un gobelin le faire avant. Le chariot partit à toute vitesse, mais contrairement aux autres fois, il ne ressentait rien, il voyait les parois rocheuses défilées, il serrait les dents devant les plongeons digne des plus grandes montagnes russes moldus qu'il empruntait, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre sensation de mouvement.

Le gobelin expliqua :

« Le chariot est protégé par une bulle magique, sinon nous serions tous malades, et éjectés du chariot. »

Le brun acquiesça et demanda :

« Pourquoi vos collègues ont-ils semblés si surpris quand j'ai demandé à accéder à mon coffre ? »

La petite créature « sourit » :

« L'usage veut que seul votre conseiller personnel puisse vous y mener, en me désignant vous avez fait de moi votre conseiller. C'est un lien magique à sens unique, tout ce que vous me direz resteras totalement confidentiel, même mes supérieurs ne seront pas mis au courant, à moins que j'ai votre accord. Entretenir, protéger et agrandir votre fortune sera ma priorité. Vous m'avez propulsé à une des premières places dans la hiérarchie de la banque monsieur Potter. »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné et Remus dit :

« Pour ce que j'en sais, le statut des gobelins dépend de l'importance de la fortune de leurs clients, - le gobelin hocha la tête – Et depuis que tu as reçu l'héritage de Sirius tu es la première fortune du royaume. »

Harry le dévisagea surpris :

« Je ne savais même pas que j'avais hérité de Sirius, j'espère qu'il t'as laissé quelque chose aussi. »

Le loup-garou sourit tristement :

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il m'a laissé largement de quoi vivre, et personne ne te l'as dit parce que ce n'était pas vraiment utile, et encore moins adroit. Ton coffre personnel est déjà plus que bien fourni, alors si on y ajoute ton coffre familial et celui des Black, disons que tu n'auras jamais de soucis de fin de mois. – Le jeune homme hocha la tête – Accessoirement Harry si dans le coffre des Potter tu trouveras certainement de nombreux artefacts lumineux, dans celui des Black tu risque de tomber sur pas mal de choses pas nets, je te conseillerais de ne pas t'en approcher sans un expert en magie noire pour t'aider. »

Le brun hocha la tête, l'idée même de pénétrer dans le coffre familial des Black lui donnait la nausée, qui sait qu'elles horreurs ces timbrés avaient pu amasser ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, Sirius et Narcissa n'étaient pas si timbrés que ca, enfin pas de la même façon.

Le chariot finit par s'arrêter devant une porte immense, au bas mot elle était à peine moitié moins grande que la porte de Poudlard. Le porte était faite d'or, ou en tout cas de métal doré, gravé au centre, se trouvait le blason des Potter, à savoir un Phoenix les ailes grandes ouvertes, irradiant de puissance.

Le gobelin dit :

« Vous posez la main sur la porte et elle vous reconnaîtra comme le légitime propriétaire du coffre et s'ouvriras, mais vous serez le seul à pouvoir rentré à moins de spécifié à haute voix l'identité de celui que vous invitez. »

Harry fit donc cela et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sans le moindre bruit, dire qu'il fut surpris serait un euphémisme, devant lui se trouvait une véritable montagne de gallions, à coté de ça ce qu'il avait dans son coffre personnel était une taupinière. Il rentra timidement, balayant du regard sa fortune. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur une petite porte située derrière le tas d'argent, il s'y dirigea immédiatement, oubliant l'existence de Remus. Qui dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour le tiré de son hébétude. Le jeune homme fit un sourire penaud au loup-garou et l'invita à entrer.

L'homme le rejoignit et ils pénétrèrent dans la seconde pièce, qui se révéla être une immense bibliothèque, Remus parcourut distraitement les titres des ouvrages, stupéfait par la rareté de certains d'entre eux. Harry quant à lui se précipita vers un lutrin sur lequel reposait un immense grimoire ouvert. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé il s'agissait bien des chroniques de la famille.

Il sourit en voyant une phrase apparaitre :

« Harry Potter, à aujourd'hui accéder pour la première fois au coffre familial. »

Son sourire se figea en voyant l'entrée précédente :

« Harry Potter à échanger son premier baiser avec Drago Malefoy. »

Si il croyait ce que Drago lui avait dit lors du dîner, c'était un événement majeur de sa vie, et bien qu'il eut été tout d'abord ennuyé à cette idée, il se sentit finalement assez satisfait, le joli petit blond tiendrait visiblement une place importante dans sa vie et il en était ravi.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ca, il voulait consulter les chroniques pour découvrir le nom de son gardien, il voyait bien qui pouvait être ce fameux gardien, Dumbledore, à moins que ce ne fut Remus, quoiqu'il en soit c'était certainement l'un des deux.

Il remonta lentement le fil des événements consignés dans le grimoire, souriant à certaines phrases, grimaçant à d'autre, tout les événements importants, bons ou mauvais, qu'il avait vécu étaient notés. Il parvint finalement à la nuit du 31 octobre où il était devenu le survivant et détourna pudiquement les yeux, il savait ce qu'il c'était passé et ne souhaitait pas voir cela écrit de façon totalement impersonnel.

Il sourit en lisant la première phrase le concernant :

« Harry James Potter est né ce 31 juillet, de James Alexander Potter et de Elisabeth Rose Potter. »

Il reprit le cours normal des choses, pour arriver finalement à son « baptême » :

« Harry Potter à été aujourd'hui consacré par la magie et placé sous le parrainage de Sirius Black, et sous la garde magique de Prométhée Malefoy. »

Harry c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à cela, un Malefoy ? Son gardien ? Certes Prométhée n'avait rien à voir avec Lucius, mais tout de même…

Il se tourna vers Remus :

« Remus tu savait que Prométhée était un amis de mes parents ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête :

« Bien sur, à l'origine James c'est approché de lui pour faire enrager Lucius, mais ils ont finis par s'apprécier réellement, et même plus, Prométhée idolâtrait James, et ton père adorait prendre soin de lui. »

Harry haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité :

« Je vois mal le sale gamin qu'était mon père se lier avec un serpentard… »

Remus sourit :

« Tu as raison, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais Prométhée était à Gryffondor. »

C'était décidément la journée des surprises, un Malefoy à Gryffondor, mais il connaissait maintenant suffisamment Prométhée pour savoir qu'il était tout sauf un Malefoy « normal ». Quoiqu'il en soit il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec son gardien.

Il aurait bien continué à parcourir les chroniques de sa famille, curieux de connaitre ses ascendants, mais il devrait remettre cela à une autre fois, il avait d'autres choses à faire. En premier lieu, il voulait trouver le château de la famille, et ensuite, vérifier si parmi tous les artefacts amassés au fil des siècles, rien ne pourrait lui servir dans son combat.

La bibliothèque donnait sur une autre pièce, qui aurait davantage eut sa place dans une maison que dans un coffre fort situé dans les profondeurs de Gringots, puisqu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un salon. Et attaché à ce salon se trouvait tout un appartement, certes l'appartement en question était loin de se faire remarquer par son confort ou sa chaleur, mais cela restait un lieu vivable.

Remus lui expliqua que les coffres familiaux comportaient souvent de tels aménagements pour permettre aux propriétaires de faire un inventaire de leurs biens, ou bien pour chercher un objet particulier.

Le salon était spartiate comportant seulement deux canapés blancs et une grande table basse. Sur la table, Harry découvrit une lettre qui lui était adressée, il l'a saisit d'une main tremblante et commença à lire l'ultime message de son père.

«

Godric's Hollow

Le 29 octobre

Mon adorable petit bonhomme, quoique si j'ai raison tu n'as plus grand-chose du bébé qui dort paisiblement sur mes genoux au moment où tu lis cette lettre.

J'espère que cette missive se révéleras inutile, mais la guerre fait rage et il est tout à fait possible, et même probable, que ta mère et moi ne serons plus de ce monde quand tu atteindras l'âge de raison. J'aurais tellement de chose à te dire mon fils, déjà que je t'aime, plus que j'ai jamais cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un, et que, quoiqu'il en soit je serais à jamais fier de toi.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes nous nous sommes tous les trois cachés de Voldemort grâce au charme fidelitas, et nous avons fait de Peter Pettigrow notre gardien du secret. Qui pourrait soupçonner un sorcier aussi malhabile que lui de détenir un tel secret ?

Si nous sommes morts j'espère que Sirius t'as recueillit comme il l'avait promis, du moins si il est encore en vie ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur. Mais si cela n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu as trouvé refuge aux cotés de mon petit frère de cœur, Prométhée. Qui, outre le fait qu'il ait eu le mauvais gout de naître Malefoy, est une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que tu as eu une belle vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu dois savoir, si tu l'ignore encore, la raison pour laquelle Voldemort nous pourchasse, c'est à cause d'une prophétie faite par cette dingue de Trelawney. De ce que je sais, il y a deux élus possibles dans cette prophétie, le second est Neville Londubat qui doit être dans la même année que toi. Mais je doute que Voldemort le choisisse, il connait l'ascendance de notre famille et verras certainement en toi une plus grande menace. Nous descendons par ma mère de Godric Gryffondor mon fils, et Voldemort étant le descendant de Serpentard, nul doute qu'il verra en toi une plus grande menace.

Malgré cette sombre destinée, qui me donne toujours autant envie d'étrangler cette prophétesse débile, je ne doute pas que Albus, Prométhée et Sirius auront tout fait pour te protéger.

A défaut de pouvoir être à tes cotés mon fils, laisse moi t'aider tant que je peux, dans la bibliothèque du coffre tu trouveras un livre en cuir rouge dans la vitrine située sous notre blason, dans ce livre tu trouveras le secret du château familial, tu y seras parfaitement en sécurité, personne ne peut y accéder si il n'appartient pas à notre famille par le sang ou le cœur. Là-bas tu trouveras le moyen de contacter une branche méconnue de notre famille, la branche elfique, ils pourront t'apprendre beaucoup de choses, et t'accueilleront avec le plus grand plaisir. Ton cousin Elestar est déjà en adoration devant toi, il a pratiquement fallut que je l'ensorcelle pour qu'il te laisse dormir. Si il n'y en a qu'un à qui tu doives faire confiance parmi les elfes, c'est lui, mais rassure toi, les elfes sont tout bonnement incapable de se tourner vers les ténèbres de par leur nature même.

Que te dire d'autre ? J'avoue que je ne vois pas, si ce n'est, te dire encore une fois combien je t'aime mon fils, combien ta mère t'aime, combien nous sommes fiers de toi, et surtout à quel point j'espère que cette lettre sera inutile.

J'aurais aimé que ta mère te laisse également un mot, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter par une démarche aussi morbide, tu devras hélas te contenter de mon affirmation selon laquelle elle t'aime plus que tout, même plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi, c'est pour dire.

Je t'aime mon fils, et j'espère que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de t'accueillir au paradis avant très très longtemps.

Ton père

James Alexander Potter

P.S. : Et si tu as hérité du caractère de ta mère, je précise une petite chose, tu n'es aucunement responsable de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, crois moi sur parole. »

Harry n'eut pas la moindre gêne à laisser couler ses larmes, cette lettre était le plus beau cadeau que ses parents pouvaient lui faire, il sentait l'amour absolu que son père ressentait pour lui dans chacun de ses mots, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Remus lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et le survivant lui fit un grand sourire à travers ses larmes, tout le monde lui avait toujours dit que ses parents l'aimaient, mais là il tenait entre ses mains une preuve directe, et malgré tout ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il serra brièvement un loup-garou surpris dans ses bras, et retourna dans la bibliothèque, il trouva instantanément l'ouvrage que son père lui avait décrit, et entreprit de le lire avec attention. Le grimoire était en fait un journal, celui de son ancêtre qui avait construit le château et placé les protections dessus, l'adolescent se mis bien vite à sauter des passages impatient de savoir comment il pourrait accéder à la demeure de sa famille.

Au final cela n'avait rien de compliqué, du moins quand on savait, l'accès au château ce faisait tout bêtement par transplanage, enfin jusqu'à un point précis, ensuite le château décidait si il reconnaissait le nouvel arrivant comme étant autorisé à entrer.

Harry était très impatient de découvrir cette demeure, mais il se retint le temps de finir d'explorer le coffre. Du salon il accéda tout d'abord à une sorte d'armurerie, Remus resta bouche-bée devant l'incroyable collection de lames qui ornait les murs. Il en reconnu même certaines qu'on avait toujours crus disparues ou n'ayant jamais existées. Harry était lui aussi impressionné mais sa maitrise imparfaite de la lame le retint de se saisir de l'une d'elle.

L'armurerie donnait sur ce qui aurait pu passer pour un musée, dans des centaines de vitrines se trouvait des milliers d'objets, tous irradiants de puissance magique. Le jeune homme aurait été bien incapable de découvrir à quoi servaient toutes ces choses, et même Remus ne put l'aider. S'il y avait quelque chose d'utile ici, aucun d'eux ne le savait. Aussi décidèrent-ils de retourner à l'école, Harry tenait à avoir une longue conversation avec son gardien.

## Fin du Flashback ##

Le reste de la semaine du survivant fut occupée par plusieurs discussions avec son gardien, l'exploration du château familial et de nombreuses recherches sur les artefacts contenus dans le coffre. Autant dire que le brun ne vit pas le temps passé.

Drago fulminait intérieurement, il allait être forcé de faire de le premier pas et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, ce damné balafré aurait déjà du se pâmer pour lui. Mais bien évidement Potter n'avait aucun sens des convenances.

Au final le blond profita du calme de la soirée pour aborder le survivant qui était en train de feuilleter un vieux grimoire :

« Harry, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Le brun leva un sourcil incertain, et Drago retint un soupir d'exasperation :

« De samedi dernier. »

Potter sembla faire fonctionner ses deux neurones en même temps, pour une fois :

« Oh, maintenant ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en rougissant :

« Oui, enfin à moins que tu sois trop occupé.

Non, non, allons dans la salle sur demande. »

Drago le maudit, il n'avait pas besoin de revoir le théâtre de son humiliation, enfin, de sa fausse humiliation. Mais il n'y avait guère d'endroit dans le château où il pouvait avoir ce genre de conversation sans redouter des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle, et Potter ne trouva rien de mieux d'invoquer exactement la même pièce que la semaine passée. Sans une hésitation, il s'assit et attendit que le blond fasse de même.

Drago douta réellement de son plan pour la première fois, en fait il doutait davantage de sa capacité à se contrôler, à cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie. Aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun et se blottir contre lui.

Beurrkk c'était digne d'un Poufssoufle, même un Gryffondor ne tomberait pas aussi bas dans la mièvrerie.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas le brun le dévisagé longuement, pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il c'était ainsi figé. Potter hésita un moment à aller le secouer, mais renonça, Drago devait se débrouiller seul avec ses conflits intérieurs.

Le blond finit par se reprendre et prit place sur le second fauteuil en retenant un petit soupir de dépit.

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun attendant que l'autre parle en premier. Drago n'avait évidement pas l'intention de céder, il avait réclamer cette conversation, donc il avait fait le premier pas, à Potter de continuer. Mais le dit Potter n'avait pas passé toute sa vie à se faire rabaisser et rabrouer par les Dursley ou Rogue sans avoir appris à conserver indéfiniment le silence.

Au final ce fut le blond qui perdit.

« Harry, avant tout je ne veux pas que tu crois que ce baiser ne m'a pas plut, bien au contraire. »

Le brun hocha la tête en silence, forçant le blond à continuer :

« Mais je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur, pas de toi évidement, mais de ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. Je..je.. je sais que depuis le début de l'année nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Et je meurt d'envie d'être encore plus proche de toi, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'au final tu soit déçu de moi et que tu me rejette, que je.. je. Je dit que des conneries. »

Harry sourit :

« Pas tant que ca Drago. Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que tu n'as simplement pas l'habitude de t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi. Maintenant laisse t'expliquer ce que moi j'ai ressentit, j'ai été juste incroyablement heureux, comme jamais je ne l'avais été, et la seule chose que j'aurais voulu aurait été de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher. »

Drago ajouta mentalement : « ainsi que de me sauter sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. » Mais il s'abstint de formuler cela. Ce qui était bien avec Potter c'est qu'il trouvait toujours des réponses parfaitement logiques de son point de vue, et donc fausses, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'interesser à d'autre qu'à lui-même c'était quand même lui le plus important.

Bon c'était bien joli cette petit séance Poufssoufle, mais il fallait quand même avancer un peu. Drago abattit alors sa dernière carte, celle qui soit le ferait gagner, soit qui lui ferrait tout perdre, même si il avait peu de chance que cela tourne mal :

« Harry, je veux être avec toi, je veux que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras, je veux pouvoir dormir avec toi. Je..Oh et puis merde, Harry tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Le brun retint un rire devant l'exaspération du blond, mais il savait qu'un rire aurait blessé l'ancien serpentard et cela il ne le voulait pas. Affichant un sourire très doux, qui faillit faire gémir le blond de plaisir anticipé, il se leva et s'accroupit devant son ex-ennemi. Tout doucement il lui caressa la joue et tout en approchant ses lèvres de celles du blond il répondit :

« Bien sur que je veux Drago. »


	15. Dîner romantique

Drago était extatique, il était enfin parvenu à ses fins, enfin presque. Certes il sortait avec Harry, enfin Potter, certes il dormait avec le brun, certes il passait tout son temps avec lui, et c'était bien le problème. Il devait faire constamment attention à son attitude, et c'était épuisant. Enfin ! Il avait tout de même trouvé un moyen imparable pour éviter les gaffes, il restait pendu au cou du brun, qui était toujours ravi de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Et malgré toute sa morgue, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne c'était jamais senti si bien, et en sécurité que blotti contre Harry, enfin Potter. Ce qu'il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Intérieurement il devait tout même reconnaitre, que Harry, enfin Potter, était un petit ami parfait, pour un Poufsouffle, il était toujours prêt à le prendre dans ses bras, à le câliner, à partager son lit avec lui sans avoir le moindre geste déplacé, à lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, à le couvrir de cadeaux incroyablement niais, mais adorables quand même.

Drago finissait par se rendre compte qu'il était sérieusement atteint, oh, il restait un Serpentard et un Malefoy, mais pour rien au monde il aurait renoncé à Harry, enfin… oui bon si Harry et puis merde !

Il hésitait même à avouer ce fait à son père, mais il n'était pas bien sur de sa réaction, normalement tout cela n'était que de la politique, une façon de redorer le blason de sa famille. En fait il ne voyait personne à qui il pouvait se confier, son père n'apprécierait peut-être pas, sa mère ? Même si il l'adorait, il ne se voyait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle, ses amis ? Quels amis ? Il n'en avait aucun à qui il puisse se confier.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se rendit compte à quel point il était seul, et pour la première fois il eut mal à cette idée. En fait sa situation n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours été seul, mais avant il trouvait ca normal, en tant que Malefoy il était supérieur aux autres, et on est toujours seul au sommet. Mais maintenant, maintenant il avait vu ce que c'était d'avoir des amis, bordel même Weasley semblait être un ami pour lui, même Granger, même Londubat, et il ne parlait même pas de Harry.

Quelque peu déprimé par cet état de fait, il quitta silencieusement la salle commune et se dirigea instinctivement vers le seul endroit où il savait pouvoir parler sans crainte, le bureau de son « parrain ».

Rogue ne montra aucune surprise quand il vit son «filleul » sur le seuil de son bureau, affichant une tête de déterrer. Pas besoin de légilimencie pour savoir ce qui ce passait, Drago Malefoy était enfin descendu de son podium, et il se retrouvait tout aussi seul en bas.

N'étant pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de chaleureux de professeur de potion lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, c'était le seul contact physique qu'il se permettait avec le jeune Malefoy, il avait appris très tôt que Lucius ne tôlerait pas les câlins et autre pour son héritier. Contrairement à Prométhée qui était toujours prêt à accueillir son fils dans ses bras. Le brun fit asseoir l'adolescent, pris place à ses cotés et attendit, il ne poserait pas de questions, Drago devrait parler de lui-même.

Après un long silence, le jeune homme lâcha avec un tremblement dans la voix :

« Je suis en train de tomber vraiment amoureux de cet imbécile. »

Rogue retint un rire, le mélange entre le faux mépris dans la voix de Drago et la réelle émotion qui l'habitait était cocasse. Ne voulant pas vexer son élève préféré, il ne laissa pas paraitre son amusement en répondant :

« Tu dois en parler à ton père Drago, il ne va pas t'en vouloir pour ca crois moi. »

Le blond grimaça, mais l'adulte continua :

« De toute façon c'était stupide de venir ici, tu es censé être à Gryffondor, et aucun Gryffondor à part Potter ne viendrais ici de son plein gré, il faut que Prométhée vienne au cas où quelqu'un t'ai suivi. »

Drago soupira, Rogue avait raison il avait été stupide de venir ici, mais Rogue avait été son confident pendant toute sa scolarité, enfin si un Malefoy peut avoir un confident, et il avait tout simplement oublié que cela ne pouvait plus être.

Rogue utilisa sa cheminée pour convoquer Prométhée qui apparut immédiatement devant l'âtre. Voyant l'air pitoyable qu'affichait son fils, il le prit instantanément dans ses bras, l'adolescent se tendit une seconde puis renonça à son masque et se laissa aller dans les bras de son père.

Rogue sourit discrètement et sortit, laissant le père et le fils discuter.

Après un très long silence, Drago avoua enfin son terrible secret, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son père sourit :

« Tant mieux ! »

Drago le regarda ébahit et l'adulte expliqua :

« Drago je croyais que tu avais compris, le but du jeu est que tu l'épouse, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? – L'adolescent hocha la tête – Et bien je préfère que tu épouse quelqu'un que tu aimes c'est tout de même plus agréable. »

En toute honnêteté Drago n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais connaissant son père, il n'était pas étonné outre mesure, si il y avait bien une chose dont il était sur c'était de l'amour de son père pour lui. Dans ces conditions rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il souhaite son bonheur, enfin autant que possible.

Drago sourit à son père, et après un nouveau silence, Prométhée demanda :

« Alors est-ce qu'il t'as demandé de sauter le pas ? »

Le jeune homme rougit :

« Pas encore, à croire qu'il n'est pas normal, je veux dire il m'a moi dans son lit, et il se contente de me prendre dans ses bras. »

Prométhée rit, et dit :

« Alors à toi de faire le premier pas, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un dîner romantique dans la salle sur demande, et je suis sur qu'il sera tout à fait disposer à te montrer son amour. »

Drago grogna, il n'aimait pas être obligé de prendre l'initiative, surtout pas avec une technique digne de Poufsouffle, mais l'idée de coucher enfin avec le brun faisait taire une bonne part de ses réticences. Il hocha pensivement la tête, puis parti sur un autre sujet :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe encore plus de temps avec toi ? Tu n'essaye pas de me le voler au moins ? Parce que je te préviens il est à moi ! »

L'adulte rit de nouveau, et expliqua :

« Il a besoin de moi pour explorer son coffre familial et celui des Black, c'est tout, je te promets que je n'ai aucune vues sur lui mon fils, ta mère me ferait dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois si j'avais le moindre geste déplacé envers lui, elle l'adore. »

Drago sourit de nouveau à l'image de sa mère chassant son père de la chambre, pensant à autre chose, Prométhée continua :

« Ce qui me fait penser Drago, offre lui un beau cadeau pour avoir sauvé ta mère, parce qu'il n'a pas seulement sauvé Narcissa, mais également l'enfant qu'elle porte. »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux :

« QUOI ? »

Prométhée sourit :

« Tu va avoir un petit frère dans quelques moi Drago, j'espère que tu es content. »

Drago hocha la tête sans réfléchir :

« Oui, oui mais comment ? »

Son père éclata de rire :

« Je pensais que tu savais comment on faisait les bébés Drago, alors voilà quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort, ils… »

La main de son fils sur sa bouche le coupa, les deux blonds se regardèrent un moment, puis Drago serra fortement son père contre lui en disant :

« Je suis vraiment ravi papa, pour vous deux et pour moi aussi, j'ai toujours voulu un petit frère. »

L'adulte sourit, ravi de la réaction de son fils. Les deux Malefoy commencèrent alors à délirer sur les prénoms les plus loufoques qu'ils pouvaient trouver, sachant que « Lucius », « Drago » et « Prométhée » étaient considérés comme des prénoms courants dans cette famille, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les horreurs qu'ils purent sortir.

Au final Drago fut parfaitement rasséréné par la conversation qu'il eut avec son père, et décida donc de mettre au point son dernier mouvement, sobrement intitulé « comment passer une nuit de sexe torride avec Harry ». Le plan en question était en fait fort simple, le blond se contenta de demander timidement, Harry adorait le voir timide, à son petit ami si il voulait bien dîner seul avec lui dans la salle sur demande le samedi suivant. Le brun le laissa à peine finir sa question avant de répondre oui.

Le samedi en question arriva donc, et les deux garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils se prépareraient chacun de leurs cotés et se rejoindraient à 21 heure devant la salle. Avec son prodigieux sens de la mode, Drago n'eut pas tellement de mal à s'habiller de façon à la fois élégante, un Malefoy restant Malefoy, et sexy, le but du jeu étant quand même de profiter honteusement du survivant.

Mais du coté du dit survivant, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins sereine, certes il disposait désormais de beaucoup de beaux vêtements grâce à son petit ami, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de les « assembler » puisque c'était normalement Drago qui s'occupait de ca. Certes Harry était assez grand pour choisir lui-même ses vetements, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais quand Drago l'avait vu porter en même temps un pantalon bleu vif et une chemise verte il avait tout de suite crié au scandale, demandant même clairement au brun s'il n'était pas daltonien. Depuis il ne laissait jamais Harry quitter le dortoir sans avoir scrupuleusement choisis chaque vêtements qu'il portait, jusqu'au boxer, que le brun enfilais toujours seul au grand déplaisir de Drago.

Théoriquement dans ce genre de cas on est censé pouvoir compter sur ses amis, mais Ron avait un gout vestimentaire encore pire que celui du brun, Neville ne valait guère mieux, et Dean et Seamus disaient clairement que le blond s'en moquerait puisqu'il voulait surtout ôter les vetements de Harry, ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas tort.

Il fallut donc l'aide d'Hermione, qui se fit un plaisir d'aider son ami. Au final, le brun portait un jean noir à la taille tellement basse qu'elle était presque inexistante, dévoilant ainsi le haut d'un boxer d'un blanc immaculé, un t-shirt blanc moulant qui tombait juste au-dessus du jean, et la fameuse cape que Drago lui avait envoyée pour son anniversaire, ce qu'il ignorait toujours d'ailleurs.

Hermione jugea le résultat satisfaisant, surtout en voyant la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de Dean et Seamus et en entendant les sifflets admiratifs qui retentirent dans la salle commune quand le brun quitta le dortoir. Certes Harry n'était pas élégant au sens strict, mais il était diablement sexy. Or Hermione, contrairement au brun qui, comme d'habitude, ne voyait rien, avait parfaitement compris que Drago cherchait à concrétiser à l'horizontale sa relation avec le survivant, et elle trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée.

Le survivant, rougissant sous les commentaires grivois de ses camarades de maison, quitta donc la salle commune pour aller retrouver son tendre, timide et mignon petit ami, qui aurait hurler au meurtre en entendant les qualificatifs dont l'affublait le brun.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant ce qu'ils appelaient désormais « leur » salle, et Harry resta pétrifié devant l'apparence de son petit ami. Drago avait décidé d'être élégant, sexy et surtout gryffondor, pensant, à raison, que Harry apprécierait. Il portait donc une chemise rouge sang agrémentée de runes tissées d'or, un pantalon noir qui dessinait superbement son agréable postérieur, et une cape d'un gris métallique qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. La cape appartenait d'ailleurs à Harry, mais il lui avait piqué en prétextant qu'elle portait son odeur, c'était du moins l'excuse officielle, officieusement c'était juste parce qu'elle était magnifique, choisie par Drago donc cela allait sans dire, et dans les tréfonds de l'âme du blond, la raison était en fait tout à fait semblable à l'excuse officielle.

Drago se retint quant à lui de baver devant l'apparence du brun, il puait le sexe à 3 kilomètre, et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait surement pas compte, être innocent à ce point là confinait à la connerie, mais il était troooop mignon avec son air naïf. Décidé à ignorer les hurlements luxurieux de ses hormones, Drago se comporta comme le plus parfait des gentlemen, il sourit au brun, s'inclina devant lui et l'embrassa très chastement, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de lui tenir.

Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir, il adorait quand Drago le traitait avec de tels égards, non pas qu'il soit infecte d'habitude, enfin plus depuis le début de l'année, mais d'habitude le blond était plutôt dans la position inverse, réclamant affection et protection, ce que le brun était ravi de lui témoigner.

Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles, Drago débarrassa Harry de sa cape, sentant son cœur faire un looping de joie en voyant qu'il la portait, accrocha la sienne, et conduisit son petit ami devant la cheminée où les attendais l'apéritif.

La conversation commença facilement sur l'apparence de l'un et l'autre, chacun félicitant son petit ami pour sa tenue. Mais bien vite le silence tomba, Drago se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, si le but avait juste été de tirer un coup il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté, mais là il voulait que ce soit spécial, enfin il le devait… Oui bon d'accord il le voulait aussi ! Et il avait peut de tout gâcher en disant une connerie.

Harry de son coté commençait à comprendre que Drago 'n'avait pas simplement voulu passer une soirée avec lui, en même temps l'immense lit dans un coin de la pièce avec la bouteille de champagne à coté, l'avait surement aidé. Et bien qu'il en meure d'envie, après tout il restait un adolescent, il était affreusement gêner à l'idée de s'exposer ainsi, surtout avec son manque d'expérience. Il savait, comme tout Poudlard d'ailleurs, que Drago avait passé sa 5° année à couché avec tout ce qui bougeait, et avait un peu honte de son innocence.

Mais il était le survivant, il était un gryffondor, et, mais cela il ne se le dirait que le lendemain, il était stupide. Donc il fit ce que tout bon gryffondor stupide, pléonasme selon Drago, aurait fait à sa place, il prit les devants.

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de son petit ami, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser, tentant, avec beaucoup de réussite, de lui faire comprendre par ce baiser qu'il était tout prêt à dévorer l'adorable petit blond.

Drago hésita une seconde, il avait prévu un dîner romantique avant de passer au plat principale, le dit plat étant bien évidement Harry, et il était un tout petit peu déçu que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, mais quand le brun commença à caresser son torse à travers sa chemise, il se dit que le diner pouvait bien aller au diable et lui rendit son baiser.

Harry était fou de désir, s'il n'avait pas eu autant peur de faire mal au blond il l'aurait presque violé sur le canapé, mais il se retint, au moins le temps de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit.

Drago se laissa faire sans même pensé une seconde qu'il était Malefoy et qu'en tant que tel on le portait pas dans un lit comme une frêle jeune fille, là tout de suite l'honneur des Malefoy pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir la peau du brun contre la sienne, sentir ses caresses, sa langue, son sexe en lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était Harry tout entier.

Le brun le déposa tendrement sur le lit, et entreprit de lui ôter sa chemise pour dévorer son torse de sa langue, faisant gémir le blond comme jamais. Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas vierge, loin s'en fallait et il avait eus de très bon coups, mais aucun ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ca. Harry était à la fois tendre et sauvage, le parfait mélange de douceur et de force, et pour quelqu'un qui était puceau il était foutrement doué.

Harry continua à lécher avec application le torse du blond, ravi de l'entendre gémir et de voir sa braguette se déformée de plus en plus. Il posa une main timide sur l'entrejambe du blond qui poussa un râle de plaisir, le brun caressa doucement la bosse que formait le sexe du blond, hésitant à le libérer de sa prison de tissus, mais Drago lui, en avait marre d'attendre. D'un violent coup de rein il fit comprendre à son petit ami qu'il n'attendait que ca.

Rougissant furieusement à l'idée de ce qu'il faisait, le survivant descendit la braguette du blond, et lui ôta son pantalon le laissant simplement vêtu d'un boxer gris perle outrageusement déformé. Il déglutit péniblement devant l'état d'excitation du blond, il avait bien une idée sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, mais n'osait pas, autant pour le courage des gryffondors.

Drago lui jeta un regard perplexe, mettant une seconde à comprendre quel était le problème, puis lui fit un sourire tendre et parfaitement sincère, c'était la première fois pour Harry, c'était donc à lui de le guider.

Tout doucement, il allongea le brun sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur lui en murmurant :

« Laisse-moi faire mon adorable petit lion. »

Harry rougit, autant du surnom que du ton lascif du blond. Drago du retenir durement ses hormones, il se devait d'être doux et attentionné, hors de question que la première fois de son petit lion soit un mauvais souvenir, et rien à foutre si à l'origine tout ca n'était qu'un plan ! Il refusait de faire mal à Son petit lion et tant pis pour le reste.

Il commença par caresser doucement le torse musclé du brun en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, savourant les frémissements qui parcourait sa peau, puis il lui ôta ce rempart de tissus et entreprit de faire subir au brun la même délicieuse torture que lui, lui avait infliger quelques minutes avant. Le survivant ne s'ennuya pas à tenter de retenir ses gémissements en sentant la langue du blond lécher chaque parcelle de son torse.

Positionné comme il l'était, Drago sentait la virilité du brun se tendre douloureusement contre ses fesses et se retenait à grand peine de se frotter à elle. Au lieu de ca, il continua à s'occuper du torse et des lèvres du brun jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le supplie de lui enlever son pantalon. Inutile de dire qu'il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, le jean du brun disparut bien vite, le laissant seulement vetu de son boxer immaculé, qui n'était pas en meilleur état que celui du blond.

Le blond se colla alors au brun, frottant son érection contre la sienne provoquant des décharges de plaisirs dans leurs deux corps. Drago était fou, sentir Harry brulant de désir sous lui ainsi était presque trop pour lui, sentir sa peau et son désir contre lui était quasiment le paradis.

Il s'accorda quelques instants pour savourer ces sensations, et recouvrer un tant soit peu de control, avant de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer le brun, quoiqu'il y eut peu de chance à ce stade, il traça, à l'aide de sa langue, un chemin du cou du brun à l'élastique de son boxer, et attendit l'accord du survivant pour poursuivre, entre deux gémissements le dit survivant lâcha :

« Drago si tu t'arrête maintenant je te viole sur place ! »

Le blond sourit, se disant qu'un rapport un peu violent pouvait aussi être excitant, mais renonça à l'idée de torturer le brun plus longtemps. Il enleva la dernière chose qu'il l'empêchait d'admirer le corps du brun, et engloutit le sexe du survivant dans sa bouche faisant crier ce dernier de plaisir.

Harry était perdu, jamais il n'avait pensé que de telles sensations puissent exister, oh bien sur c'était le genre de chose dont on parlait dans le dortoir, entre garçon, mais en parler et le vivre était deux choses radicalement différentes. Il tenta de définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait, mais renonça bien vite, décidant plutôt de se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait le blond.

Drago aurait bien continué ses caresses buccales jusqu'à ce que le brun se répande dans sa bouche, mais il ne voulait pas se limiter à ca, il voulait le brun en totalité. Et le dit brun était parfaitement d'accord.

Bien qu'encore un peu incertain de ses gestes, enfin beaucoup, beaucoup, beauuucouuuuup moins qu'avant, le survivant inversa leur position d'un habile mouvement de hanche et entreprit de faire subir au blond l'exacte réplique des caresses que ce dernier lui avait prodigué.

Drago se laissa bien évidement faire, ce n'est pas tout les jours, enfin pas encore tout les jours, que vous avez le survivant entrain de vous lécher le torse, l'intérieur des cuisses, et Là aussi, ouiiiii.

Bon certes, Harry manquait certainement de technique, un peu trop de dents et pas assez langue aurait dit le blond, mais il y mettait du cœur, il s'appliquait, et visiblement ne demandais qu'a apprendre. Drago envisageait déjà avec plaisir les futurs cours particuliers qu'il lui donnerait.

Drago se laissa faire un moment, puis décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il aurait voulu posséder le brun, mais pensait que pour la première fois, il valait mieux que ce soit l'inverse. Il aurait bien pu gémir et supplier pour que le brun le prenne, mais il doutait que ce dernier ose de lui-même, il prit donc les choses en mains.

Il inversa de nouveau leur positions, et guida les doigts, savamment lécher du survivant à la porte de son intimité, et aussi gêner qu'il fut, Harry se laissa faire. Le blond poussa un râle de plaisir quand il sentit les doigts de son amant en lui, amant qui semblait apprécier le fait d'être guider, voir utiliser comme un objet sexuel.

Impatient, Drago ne se contenta pas longtemps de cela, et bientôt il vint s'empaler petit à petit sur la virilité tendue du survivant, survivant qui cria son plaisir de sentir le blond l'accueillir en lui. Et dès que ce dernier ce fut habitué à sa présence, Harry trouva de lui-même ce qu'il devait faire.

Le survivant ne tarda pas à jouir bruyamment dans l'intimité du blond, et Drago se fit un devoir de ne pas être en reste. Toujours empaler sur lui, l'ex-serpentard jeta à son amant un regard de pur bonheur, et le libera avant de se laisser tomber à ses cotés et de se pelotonner contre lui.

Savourant leur fatigue comme faisant parti de l'acte lui-même, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis Drago dit :

« Si je ne savais pas que tu étais vierge, je croirais que tu as fait ca toute ta vie Harry. »

Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais pour un novice, le brun avait tout même été particulièrement habile. Comme tout adolescent découvrant le sexe, le survivant se sentit particulièrement fier de lui en l'entendant. Il embrassa tendrement le blond sur le front et répondit :

« C'est juste que tu es une source inépuisable d'inspiration petit dragon. »

Drago pouffa, curieusement heureux de sa réponse, et râla :

« Moi qui avait dit aux elfes de nous préparés un bon repas pour te mener gentiment jusqu'au lit, tu as tout gâché, horrible garçon. »

Le brun se mit à rire :

« On peut encore manger avant de recommencer, je crois que j'ai besoin de davantage de pratique. »

Le blond se retint de confirmer et se contenta de dire :

« Oh, le petit lion veut recommencer, humm voyons… Oui je crois que je devrais pouvoir te trouver une petite place dans mon emploi du temps. »

Le survivant rit de nouveau et serras tendrement son amant contre lui avant de répondre :

« Il vaut mieux que tu me trouve un créneau sinon je serais forcé de te prendre pendant tes rendez-vous. »

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement suggestif, et ils se mirent à rire. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore un moment puis Drago abattit sa dernière carte :

« Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

Harry sourit tendrement et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi petit dragon. »

Le blond se serra davantage contre lui, poussa un soupir de bien-être et dit :

« Alors tout va bien. »

Le survivant hocha la tête, et usa de la magie sans baguette apprise par Prométhée pour faire venir à eux le repas qui attendait sur la table.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, l'exercice ca creuse. Drago ouvrit le champagne, et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à explorer le corps de l'autre. Harry s'offrit sans retenue à son amant qui le prit avec plaisir, plaisir partagé au vue des cris que poussait le brun.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et, juste avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, Drago pensa que plan ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le Gryffondor lui échapper !


End file.
